


Our little miracle

by sunflowergillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bade - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, bade fankid, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergillz/pseuds/sunflowergillz
Summary: Once Evelyn is in her 2nd year of preschool, Jade starts experiencing symptoms one day. What will she find out?
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro, Jade West/Beck Oliver, Tori Vega/Andre Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Sickness + Finding out

It was near the beginning of April. Evelyn was in her 2nd year of preschool and it was going very well, she hadn’t gotten into any trouble at all and was being a good girl. Ever since she turned four, she was much more well-behaved, but still had her moments. 

It was currently the weekend, Jade had really just wanted to relax since she had a rough week at work. She’d been feeling nausea off and on often, and it was starting to get annoying. At first, it was just the nausea, but now, she was actually throwing up, and it wouldn’t stop.

Jade sat by the toilet in the upstairs bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet as she held onto the sides of it. Her forehead and body was drenched in sweat, so she had to take off the sweater she was wearing- leaving her in only her bra and pants.

She begged and pleaded that this would stop, but the rush of nausea just kept coming back and she kept puking into the toilet. Everytime she felt it go away, she’d rest on the cold bathroom floor and feel comforted. It usually didn’t last too long, and she’d be back on her knees throwing up again.

“Jade?” Beck said, knocking on the door. “Is everything okay in there? Evelyn needs to use the bathroom.”

“Save yourself and go downstairs, please.” Jade says, “It’s not pretty in here.”

“Uhhh… Alright.” Beck says, “I’m coming back to check on you, okay? I shouldn’t take too long.” He assures her.

“Okay.” Jade says, “Oh, god.” She mumbles, beginning to throw up again. 

Beck cringes at the sound, but he takes his daughter downstairs and waits outside the bathroom for her. She was fully potty trained, but the young girl still felt comforted when her mom or dad stood outside the bathroom for her.

Once Evelyn stepped out, she seemed concerned about her mom. Beck quickly noticed the look on her face, and asked what was up.

“Are you alright?” Beck asks.

“Is Mommy sick?” Evelyn asks, “She was throwing up…”

“I think so, princess.” Beck says, “I’m going to check on her and take care of her. We’ll make soup for dinner, alright? It’ll help her stomach.”

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles, “I’m gonna go color, Daddy.”

“Alright, don’t do anything too dangerous.” Beck teases her, heading upstairs. His wife was in the bathroom still, and he could hear her still throwing up.

“Jade? Can I come in?” Beck asks, knocking gently. “I won’t look in the toilet, I promise.”

“You can come in.” Jade says, leaning her head against the toilet seat. She must of had some type of food poisoning or stomach flu, or something just simply didn’t agree with her.

Beck comes into the bathroom, he sees her sweater on the floor and glances over at Jade, seeing her only in a bra and pants. He sits beside her, and she’s incredibly pale and sweaty. He hadn’t seen this wife look this pale since the accident, and knew he needed to be there for comfort.

“How long has this been going on?” Beck asks.

“Just today, I felt nauseous all week and I guess it finally came together.” Jade says, “I feel horrible.”

“I know, you’ll feel better soon.” Beck says, holding her hair back for her, “If you need to throw up more, do it now.”

“Perfect timing.” Jade mumbles, she leans into the toilet bowl and empties what’s left of her stomach into it, it’s barely anything since she’d only had one thing to eat today. She shudders as she finishes throwing up, leaning back onto Beck.

“Are you all done?” Beck asks, moving some hair out of her face. “You really need some rest.”

“I think so…” Jade says, she quickly regrets that and feels her stomach twist in nausea again, leaning over the toilet and puking into it again.

“Oh god, Jade.” Beck says, he hadn’t seen his wife _this_ sick before, it was hard to see. He pulls a hair tie off of her wrist, putting her hair into a messy bun.

“I’m sorry.” Jade chokes out, coughing. “I’m disgusting right now.”

“It’s fine, you’re sick. There’s nothing to worry about.” Beck says, “I’m gonna be here until you’re done, okay? Evelyn‘s occupied for the time being, things will be fine.”

“Thank god.” Jade says, “This may last for a little while.” She tells her husband.

“And that’s fine, again. I’m gonna be here.” Beck tells her.

“Thank you.” Jade offers him a weak smile.

  
  


After a few more rounds of throwing up, Jade finally felt her nausea settle. She laid back in Beck’s arms, taking a few deep breaths before getting up with him.

“Are you ready to get into bed?” Beck asks, “Or are you still nauseous?”

“I think… I think I’m done for now.” Jade says, “Let’s go, I can’t stand being in this bathroom any longer.”

“Okay.” Beck nods, he reaches out and flushes the toilet. Both Beck and Jade get up together. As soon as Jade stands up, she starts seeing black dots, her world becomes fuzzy and she nearly collapses onto the floor, but Beck catches her.

“Woah! Jade!” Beck exclaims, making sure his wife is okay. “Your face just lost all color. Are you okay?”

“What…? What happened?” Jade asks, “Did I pass out?”

“Yeah, you did.” Beck says, “You need to lie down and get hydrated, alright? It’ll make you feel better.”

“I feel shaky.” Jade says, “I don’t know if I can walk.”

“That’s fine, I’ll carry you.” Beck says, “Is that okay with you?”

“As long as I don’t have to walk.” Jade says, holding onto Beck, “Please hold me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Beck says, lifting his wife’s slim body up. She rests against him as they walk into the bedroom, he lays her on the bed, but she quickly tries to sit back up.

“Hey, hey. Take it easy. We don’t need you passing out again.” Beck tells her, “What do you need?”

“My robe.” Jade says, “Please.”

“Okay, I’ll get it for you. Just lay down and I’ll help you change into it, alright?” Beck says, going to the closet.

As Jade was lying down, she could feel her eyes trying to close from being so exhausted. Beck grabbed her favorite black robe from the closet, and brought it over to her.

He helped his wife change into her robe, leaving her only in her bra and panties underneath. That was fine since Jade needed some air, she got herself under a blanket, letting her body finally relax.

“Okay, I’m going to bring you some water.” Beck says, “You need to drink it slowly though, alright?”

“I know! I’m not a baby.” Jade snaps, “Why are you treating me like a six year old?”

“I’m just worried about you, Jade. I don’t mean to.” Beck tells her, “Let me get you a cool cloth, alright?”

“Fine.” Jade sighs, she doesn’t know what came over her then, but she tries to ignore it. She’s sick, of course she’s going to be moody.

Beck gets her a glass of water and soaks a cloth in cold water, he folds it and brings it back to Jade, laying it gently on her forehead. She shudders at how cold it is at first, but she eventually relaxes and lets it do its job.

“And here’s your water.” Beck says, handing it to her. “Don’t chug it, that’ll make you sick again.”

“I know, Beck! Jesus christ, you’re treating me like a child!” Jade hisses at him, “Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I’m fucking dying!

“Woah, woah. Language.” Beck says, “I know you don’t feel well and it’s making you snappy, but please quiet down. Evelyn can hear you.”

“I don’t care. You’re being obnoxious and I can’t stand it.” Jade says, “Just because I feel miserable doesn’t mean you have to treat me like I am.”

“I never said you were miserable. I just want to take care of you.” Beck says, “Where did all of this come from? Did I do something?”

“No…” Jade mumbles, tears coming to her eyes. She doesn’t know why she’s gotten so emotional suddenly, but her emotions are definitely all out of wack.

“Jade… Don’t cry, please.” Beck says, caressing her cheek gently. “You’re okay, everything’s going to be fine. I’m gonna take care of you until all of this blows over, alright?”

“I don’t know why I’m crying…” Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I just feel like shit and I don’t want to be throwing up anymore, please make it stop.”

“I really would if I could, Jade.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “Just get some rest, alright? I’m gonna make you some chicken noodle soup to help your stomach, that’ll be your dinner.”

“That sounds really good.” Jade smiles weakly, “Will you do the apple juice too?”

“Of course. I can totally do that.” Beck says, “You want ice in it?”

“I do.” Jade nods, letting out a yawn. “I need a nap. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“That’s fine, I won’t take it personally.” Beck assures her, kissing her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jade offers him a smile, watching him leave the room as she falls into a deep sleep.

  
  


After eating her soup and going to bed for the night, Jade woke up in the middle of the night being extremely hot and sweaty. She ran her fingers through her hair and made a face, quickly tying it back in a ponytail to get it out of her face.

Her nausea came back as soon as she was sitting up, she rushed to the bathroom and began emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet again. All of the soup she ate was now in the toilet bowl, she hoped maybe the soup just didn’t agree with her, but it kept coming in rounds like it did before.

“Oh my god… Not again.” Jade mumbles, spitting into the toilet a few times. “Please, God. Make it stop.” She says, even though she’s not religious at all.

Beck can hear her down the hallway, he feels bad for her and quickly comes to comfort her. He sits behind her, holding her as she throws up into the toilet some more. He feels awful for her, as he hadn’t seen her in this state for a very long time.

That quickly reminded him of when Jade was pregnant back in highschool, she had nearly the same behavior and the same sickness patterns. Could Jade be expecting? They had tried for a baby only once, there was no way it could have worked on the first try. Even though Jade seemed to be really good at getting pregnant, there’s no way in hell it happened first try.

After she finished up, the couple went back to bed. Jade had to go into work the next day, and although Jade loved her new job. There was no way she was going to work in this condition.

[...]

“Is Mommy okay?” Evelyn asks, eating her dinner at the table with just her dad. Jade had basically been bedridden for four days straight, and it was getting concerning.

“Yeah… She’ll be okay, she’s just not feeling well.” Beck says, “Something upset her tummy and it’s not agreeing with her.”

“Aww.” Evelyn frowns, “I miss playing with her.”

“She misses it too, you should go and visit her after dinner. She’d love that.” Beck says, “I’ll come with you.”

“Really? Okay!” Evelyn giggles, trying to finish up her dinner quickly.

  
  


Jade was laying in bed, contemplating what could be wrong with her. She keeps track of all her symptoms, and all of them keep adding up to her being pregnant.

She honestly doesn’t want to believe it, her and Beck had only tried once. There was no way that was enough to conceive a baby, but life definitely can come in a lot of unexpected turns. She also realized she hadn’t gotten her period, and that was the biggest pointer here.

They didn’t have a pregnancy test, so she’d definitely have to go out and grab one. She knew Beck would be really excited, and so would she. But she also didn’t want to go through all that again, the end of her last pregnancy was incredibly hard, and she wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

Even though every pregnancy was different, the fear was still in the back of her head. This possible pregnancy could go perfectly fine and she didn’t have to worry about anything, or it could go south and she would be on bedrest the entire time.

She obviously didn’t want to tell Beck just yet, because she could just have an irregular period and coincidentally be sick at the same time. But also, she just had a small feeling that she was indeed pregnant, and then, Evelyn’s wish from her birthday party could come true.

That really made her smile, she shut her eyes and decided to relax for a bit, trying to relax before finding out life-changing news.

  
  


The next day, Jade felt somewhat better and actually got up. She had to make her trip to the pharmacy and grab the test, she got into her car and drove, carefully of course, to the nearby CVS.

She picked up a few pregnancy tests, wanting to make sure to have multiple sources to let her know she was indeed expecting. Jade had heard stories of false positives and false negatives and both of those scared her, so she didn’t want to take the risk of being given false hope.

As she was paying for the tests, the cashier looked her dead in the eyes and smirked, which quickly got Jade’s attention.

“You got something to say?” Jade asks, raising her brows.

“Nah, you just look awfully young to be buying these tests.” The man says, “How old are you? Like 18?”

“I’m twenty, actually. But thanks for the compliment.” Jade rolls her eyes, swiping her card in. She pays for the tests, “And by the way, next time. Mind your own fucking business.” She says, heading out of the store,

Jade made it home and rushed to the upstairs bathroom, Beck was home for the day so she could tell him right away. She was incredibly nervous to take these tests, but she ripped off the bandaid and peed on all of them, setting a timer for five minutes and waiting for what felt like hours.

After a long five minutes, her time was up. She took a deep breath before revealing all of the tests, looking at them.

_Positive_

_Two lines_

_Two lines_

Jade swore she felt her heart skip a bit, she was really happy and also nervous for this journey, her morning sickness this time had definitely been worse than her previous pregnancy, but every pregnancy was different.

“Oh my god.” Jade mumbles, “I’m having another baby.” She says, running a hand over her flat abdomen.

She tucked all three tests in her pocket, heading into the bedroom where Beck was. He looked up from his book, and was happy to see his wife.

“Hey.” Beck says, “You seem better.”

“I feel a bit better today.” Jade says, “I just feel drained.”

“That’s okay, you’re recovering.” Beck says, “You also seem oddly happy… What’s up?”

Jade offers her a smile, sitting down on the bed next to him. Beck’s still curious, he raises his brows and chuckles.

“What? Are you hiding something from me?” Beck asks.

“You know how I’ve been really sick lately?” Jade asks, “And moody… and emotional.” She says.

“Yeah, what about it?” Beck asks, and the realization quickly hits him. “No way… Are you…?”

Jade takes out all three of the tests, showing him all the positives. Beck’s face lights up, and he pulls her in for a tender and passionate kiss.

“Oh my god, Jade…” Beck smiles through their kisses, “We’re having another baby, are you excited?”

“Of course I am.” Jade says, kissing him back. “I’m a little nervous, because every pregnancy is different. But I think I can do it as long as you’re by my side.” She smiles, kissing him again.

“Of course you can do it, you’re the strongest woman I know.” Beck says, holding both her hands. “I can’t believe I get to see you pregnant _again_. I never thought this would happen for a long time.”

“I thought it would at least take a few tries, but life loves to surprise us.” Jade says, “I _really_ hope we have a boy, it just feels right.” 

“Me too.” Beck says. “I’m just so happy, babe. We are really having another baby.”

“It’s so crazy, I’m really excited.” Jade says, “You have to deal with a fat and bitchy Jade yet again, are you up for that?”

“I think I am.” Beck says, “You don’t scare me.”

“Oh please, I scare everyone.” Jade says, “At least I used too.”

“You won’t be very intimidating growing a baby inside of you.” Beck says, running a hand over her flat abdomen. “I wonder how long it’ll take till you show.”

“Definitely not long at all, I can feel a tiny bump, but it’s barely there.” Jade says, “I can’t wait to expand our family, Beck.”

“Me too.” The man smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jade says, kissing him lightly.

They were so excited to start their next journey in life, dealing with a pregnancy and a four year old. It may be hard, but they know they can do it.


	2. First appointment + Telling Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade have their first ultrasound appointment, and tell Evelyn the news about the baby

It was the day of Jade’s first appointment, she was pretty nervous even though she’d done all of this before, and she had the same doctor as before. She really trusted Doctor Rose, but Beck told her she has every right to be nervous. Jade hated the thought of the baby already being unhealthy, but she knew she was just overthinking.

Her morning sickness was still incredibly brutal, she spent her entire morning throwing up again. Jade really didn’t want to be late to her appointment, but she knew Doctor Rose would understand. 

Once she finished her last round of vomiting, she sipped a glass of orange juice to settle her stomach. Beck rubbed her back in circles as she drank it slowly, hoping it would settle her nerves and nausea.

“Are you feeling any better?” Beck asks, “Keep drinking your juice.”

“I’m okay for now.” Jade says, “I forgot how brutal morning sickness is, and how bad I get it.” She says, moving hair out of her face. “I hope I’m close to being out of the first trimester, I don’t know if I can take this any longer.”

“Well, I’m always here to hold your hair back if needed.” Beck says, “Are you ready to get going? 

“Yeah, as ready as I can be.” Jade says, finishing her juice. “I can’t wait to hear the heartbeat, that’s always the best part.”

“I agree, it’s so calming.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You’re going to do great, okay?”

“Thank you.” Jade kisses him softly, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous, I've done this with Evelyn.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, love. But there’s nothing to be afraid of, I promise.” Beck says, “We don’t want to be late, we should go.”

“Okay.” Jade nods, “Let’s go.”

  
  


Jade and Beck make it over to the doctors office, she fills out a form and hands it to the receptionist. Jade waits in her chair patiently, tapping her fingers against her leg. Finally, Doctor Rose comes out, and she looks happy to see Jade.

“Jade Oliver?” Doctor Rose reads from her clipboard, looking up to see both Beck and Jade sitting together.

Jade gets up with Beck, the two of them following Doctor Rose to a room. Jade lays down on the chair, relaxing in it.

“So… You’re pregnant again! That’s so amazing.” Doctor Rose says, “Is Evelyn excited about being a big sister?”

“She doesn’t know yet, we wanted to get an ultrasound before telling her.” Jade says, “But it’s what she wished for for her 4th birthday, she’s going to be happy it’s coming true.”

“That’s so sweet, let me know how it goes.” Doctor Rose says, “Alright, first I’m going to ask you a few questions then we’ll get started, alright?”

“Okay.” Jade says, getting ready for the questions.

“First off, what symptoms have you been experiencing? And are they better or worse than your last pregnancy?” Doctor Rose asks her.

“Well… I’ve been having morning sickness, there’s some dizziness and fainting, major cravings, crazy hormones, and just overall fatigued.” Jade says, “Definitely worse than my last pregnancy.”

“Alright, I’m sorry about that. I’ll prescribe some vitamins to help with the morning sickness.” The blonde doctor says, “How often do you experience morning sickness?”

“Almost every morning and night, it usually comes in waves.” Jade says, “I’ve been basically bedridden for a week.”

“I’m sorry about that, Jade.” Doctor Rose, “It will get better, you’ll start feeling like yourself again soon enough.” She says, “Have you been getting any sleep at all? You look exhausted.”

“I’ve been trying to get as much as I can, but sometimes my morning sickness comes in the middle of the night. I take naps when I can, too.” Jade says, “I feel horrible I can’t spend as much time with Evelyn since I’m resting so much.”

“Well, she’ll be excited to know the news about the baby.” Doctor Rose says, putting down her clipboard. “Okay, let’s get started. Lift up your shirt.”

Jade lifts up her shirt, Doctor Rose puts the cold jelly on her stomach. Jade flinches from how cold it is, but eventually she gets used to the feeling.

Doctor Rose searches for the baby and quickly finds it, the baby is very tiny right now, but you can still make out the shape of its head and body.

“There’s your baby, Jade.” Doctor Rose smiles, “Look at how tiny they are.”

“Oh… _wow_.” Jade says, she’d forgotten how amazing it was seeing the baby for the first time. “They’re so small.” She says, holding Beck’s hand.

“Look at that, they’re moving around in there.” Doctor Rose points out, the fetus is moving their little legs around. Jade can’t feel it yet, but it’s still so cute.

“How far in am I?” Jade asks.

“Well, it seems here you’re about 12 weeks and 4 days in.” Doctor Rose says, “You’re nearly out of the first trimester.”

“Really? I’m that far in?” Jade raises her brows, “Wow.”

“Yup. Only 7 months to go.” Doctor Rose says, “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes please.” Jade says, squeezing her husband’s hand. 

Doctor Rose turns on the volume of the machine, and the heartbeat starts echoing throughout the room. Both Beck and Jade became teary eyed at the sound, their baby was healthy and breathing and moving around, it made both of them so happy.

“Wow…” Jade mumbles, “It gets me everytime, I swear.” She laughs, wiping her tears away with her thumb. “They sound so healthy.”

“They are, definitely one of the healthiest I’ve seen.” Doctor Rose says, “I think that’s it for today. Shall I print a picture?”

“Yes please.” Jade says. Doctor Rose prints out a couple pictures and hands them over to the couple, both Beck and Jade just stare at it while Doctor Rose rubs the cold gel off her belly.

“Oh, look at that.” Doctor Rose says, “You have a little bump forming right here, Jade. This baby may be bigger than Evelyn if you’re already showing.” She says.

“Oh, wow.” Jade runs her hand over the tiny bump, “I hope they won’t be too big, that’ll be hard to push out.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll induce you if they become too big.” Doctor Rose says, “Alright, you’re all set, Jade. I’ll see you both at your 16 week appointment.” She says, “Congratulations, again.”

“Thank you.” Jade smiles, pulling her shirt down. “I’ll see you in a month.”

  
  


Beck and Jade get in the car and start driving home, Jade’s staring at her ultrasound photos and tracing her finger over the fetus picture, she’s already so in love with them and she just saw them for the first time. 

“I think we should tell Evelyn when she gets home.” Beck says, “She’s already questioning why you’re sick, and this was her birthday wish. She deserves to be the first one to know.”

“Hmm…” Jade thinks, “Alright, we’ll do that. I need a nap first, though.” She says, “She won’t be home for a few hours, right?”

“That’s right, I’ll be picking her up.” Beck says, “You deserve some rest after all of this. I’ll make you some soothing tea if you want, too.”

“That would be great, thanks.” Jade says, “You always treat me so well when I’m pregnant, maybe I should keep having kids for you.”

“Hey! I treat you well all the time.” Beck smirks, “Am I doing something wrong when you’re not pregnant?”

“I’m just messing with you, Beck!” Jade laughs, “You always treat me well, don’t worry about it.”

“Good, that’s what I thought.” Beck smiles, “I’m gonna stare at those photos while you sleep, I hope that’s okay with you.

“I don’t blame you, they’re a cute baby.” Jade says, “And something tells me this will be the biggest baby I have.”

[...]

After Jade’s nap, Evelyn had come home and was excited to see her mom in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. Evelyn felt like she hadn’t seen much of her mom lately, due to her sickness.

“Mommy!” Evelyn gasps, “Mommy!” She says, running over to her.

“Hi, pumpkin!” Jade greets her, bending down to her level to give her a big hug. “How was school today?”

“It was _really_ fun! We painted today!” Evelyn says, showing the paint stains on her shirt. “I got it on my shirt, though…”

“That’s okay, baby. They’ll come out in the wash.” Jade says, “What do you want for dinner? Does Mac and Cheese sound good?”

“Yes!! That’s what I wanted!” Evelyn says, clapping her hands.

“Oh, good. I’m glad to hear it.” Jade says, moving hair out of her face. She stands back up, smiling at her daughter. “Daddy and I have something to talk to you about, will you come to the couch, please?”

“Oh… Okay.” Evelyn says.

Jade goes into the living room and sits beside Beck, letting him know they were going to tell Evelyn the news. Evelyn seemed quite nervous when she walked into the room, walking over to her dad.

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap, princess.” Beck says, Evelyn climbs up onto his lap and sits patiently, chewing on her hand.

“Why is your hand in your mouth, baby? That’s yucky.” Jade says, gently moving her hand from her mouth. “Are you alright?”

“Am… Am I in trouble?” Evelyn asks, “I didn’t do anything, mommy.”

“No, no! You’re not in trouble, love. You did nothing wrong.” Jade says, “Daddy and I have something to tell you.” She smiles.

“Oh… Okay!” Evelyn smiles, “What is it?”

“Well… Remember when you wished for a baby brother or sister on your birthday?” Beck asks here, “And we said we could make that work?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says.

“Well… I got good news for you, baby.” Jade says, she takes the pictures from her wallet and unfolds them, letting Evelyn get a good look at them. “Look. Do you know what that is?”

“Um… I don’t know.” Evelyn says, “It’s really blurry.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of hard to tell.” Jade says, “That’s a baby, Evelyn. Do you know who’s baby it is?”

“No… I don’t.” Evelyn says, “Who’s baby is it?”

“It’s my baby.” Jade says, “And they’re right here, in my tummy.” She says, putting a hand on her abdomen.

“You’re having a baby?!” Evelyn gasps, “When?!”

“They’re due in the beginning of October, honey. So not for a while.” Jade says, “But they’re going to come before you know it, I promise.” She says.

“You’re going to be a big sister, Evelyn. That’s so exciting.” Beck says, “I think you’ll be the best big sister ever.”

“Yay! I’ll share my toys with them!” Evelyn says, “Can they play when they come??”

“Not right away, but you can give them lots of kisses. I’m sure they’d love that.” Jade says.

“How’d the baby get in your tummy?” Evelyn asks, “Did you eat it?”

“No, I didn’t eat it.” Jade laughs, “The baby starts out as an egg which eventually becomes a seed, then it starts growing into an actual baby. It’s very small right now, so you won’t notice it’s there for a while.”

“Is your belly going to get big?” Evelyn asks.

“Yeah, it is.” Jade says, “I may need a little help once in a while, is that okay with you?”

“Yes, mommy! I love helping you!” Evelyn says, giving her a hug. “I can’t wait to be a big sister!”

“I’m glad you’re excited, baby. You’ll have to be more gentle around me, though. The baby’s fragile.” Jade tells her, “But I appreciate all the hugs.”

“Sorry, mommy.” Evelyn apologizes, “I just love you and the baby so much!”

“That’s so sweet, Evelyn.” Beck says, “Do you want to have dinner and watch a movie? Maybe some ice cream to celebrate?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” Evelyn claps her hands together, “Let’s do it!”

“Alright, I’ll get dinner started then.” Beck smiles.

Jade and Beck were honestly incredibly relieved about Evelyn being happy about the baby, they knew she would be, but she was also quite unpredictable at times. 


	3. Telling family + Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade tells her family about the pregnancy, and then celebrates with both friends and family

Jade was currently 14 weeks pregnant that day, her bump had grown a little but she could easily hide it. Her morning sickness had been getting better, but she still had waves of nausea and vomiting from time to time. The vitamins were really helping her, and she couldn’t have been more thankful for them.

Beck, Jade and Evelyn were invited to dinner at Beck’s parents house, Karen, Zach and Jasper had come along as well, making it a full blown family party. Jade had told Evelyn beforehand not to tell anyone about the baby yet, since they didn’t want to say anything until either Jen or Karen noticed Jade’s behavior. 

Steak and potatoes were served for dinner, but since Jade’s sense of smell was much different now, she refused to have the steak and only ate the potatoes. Her cravings were much different this pregnancy, and it was something she had to get used to.

“Are you sure you don’t want my mom to make you anything else? You can’t just eat potatoes for dinner.” Beck says to his wife, changing his tone to a whisper, “The baby needs nutrition.”

“I know, Beck. It’s fine. I’ll fill up on these. They’re _amazing_.” Jade says, “I can’t be at the table because of the smell of the steak, does that make it obvious?”

“A little, yeah.” Beck says, “My mom’s _definitely_ going to interrogate you, just be aware of that.”

“I’m used to your mom by now, it’s all good.” Jade says, seeing everybody clean up their plates. “Oh, I’m gonna go help them out.” She says, grabbing her bowl of food.

“Jade- Well, there she goes.” Beck sighs, going to help clean up as well.

Jen was at the sink rinsing off dishes, Jade approached her, quickly offering to help.

“Can I help you?” Jade asks her, “That’s a lot of dishes.”

“Oh no, honey. You don’t have to help out, you’re our guest.” Jen tells her, “Only if you want to.”

“I’d love to.” Jade says, she takes a dish and sees some chewed up food on the plate, she shudders and quickly scrapes that into the trash can, beginning to wash it off.

As Jade’s washing dishes, Jen notices the faces she makes while cleaning the steak off, and that quickly concerns her.

“You don’t have to clean it if it disgusts you, dear.” Jen says, “Let me take it, I know that steak doesn’t exactly agree with your senses right now.

Jade laughs nervously, “Yeah… I guess I just don’t like steak anymore.” She shrugs, handing a plate over to Jen. “I’ll clean Evelyn’s dish, it’s all good.”

“Okay, you're her mother, I’ll let you do that.” Jen tells her, handing the plate over.

She rinses off Evelyn’s plate with ease, she puts it in the dishwasher and feels relief once she does that. Jade feels like Jen definitely knows about her little secret, but she tries to brush it off.

“So… How’s preschool going for Evelyn? Is she enjoying her second year?” Jen asks.

“Yeah, she looks forward to going to school almost everyday.” Jade says, “She hasn’t had many incidents this year either, I’m really proud of her.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so glad she’s doing good.” Jen says, “And how’s your beautiful dog, Luna? She's a sweetheart.”

“She’s a happy girl, that’s for sure.” Jade says, “She’s been all over me lately, not exactly sure why… But I don’t mind of course.”

“Dogs just love their owners, it’s that simple.” Jen smiles, “Is there something else you want to tell me? Or is that it?”

“Uh… No?” Jade raises her brows, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m just teasing you, love! You know I love a good joke.” Jen says, laughing. “Why don’t you take a seat in the living room? We have ice cream cake for dessert.”

“That sounds amazing.” Jade says, still laughing nervously. “I’ll leave you to the dishes.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon with the cake.” Jen says.

Jade goes into the room and sits down next to her husband, he notices she seems nervous, and quickly asks what’s up.

“You okay?” Beck asks, raising his brows. 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Jade says, “I think your mom may know my little secret.”

“What? No way.” Beck says, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, we were talking about life and other things, and then she said ‘is there something else you want to tell me?’. I can’t tell if she was actually joking or not.” She says, “She told me she likes to joke around, but… I don’t know.”

“I’m sure she’s just joking, she likes to do that. She just never really does it in front of you.” Beck says, “I think we should tell everyone here, it would be for the best.”

“Yeah… We will, after the ice cream cake.” Jade says, “I’m really craving that right now.”

“Well, she timed it right, I guess.” Beck says.

“Ice cream cake?” Evelyn looks up from the show she’s watching on her dad’s iPad.

“Mhm, Nana bought ice cream cake for everyone. She should be serving it soon.” Jade says, “I don’t know what flavor it is, but it’ll be good either way.

  
  


After the ice cream cake, everybody was in the living room hanging out with each other. Jasper noticed that his sister was acting strange that entire night, and he wanted to see what’s up.

“Hey, sis.” Jasper says, sitting besides Jade. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Jade says, “How’s hollywood arts?”

“I love it! It’s just like you described it.” Jasper says, “People still talk about you, it’s pretty cool. They think you’re a teen mom legend.”

“Wow… I didn’t think I’d be known for that, but it doesn’t bother me.” Jade says, “Do you like Sikowitz? Is he treating you okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Jasper says, “He talks about how you and Beck were his favorite students, so he favors me a lot.” He smiles, “He also speaks the world of Evelyn, saying that she’s going to be super talented one day.”

“She already is.” Jade says.

“Are you okay?” Jasper asks, “You seem… off.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just been having trouble sleeping.” Jade says.

“Jasper’s right, are you feeling okay?” Karen asks, “You didn’t sit with us at dinner, and you didn’t have any wine. You’re always up for a drink.” She says, “Is everything okay with you guys?” She asks, glancing at Beck.

“What? Yeah, everything’s fine.” Beck says, “She’s just…. Uhhh…”

“Fine, let me just say it.” Jade puts a hand on his shoulder, “Beck and I are expecting another baby, hence my stronger sense of smell and me seeming exhausted. My morning sickness has been really bad this time, but it’s getting better.”

“I knew it! I knew you were pregnant!” Jen says, “I was shocked when you didn’t tell me if you were hiding something, but I could _totally_ tell since you have that pregnancy glow.”

“Aww, Jade! That’s so amazing.” Karen says, “Is Evelyn excited to be a big sister?”

“She is, yeah.” Jade says, “Isn’t that right, pumpkin?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, “I think mommy’s going to have a girl.”

“Nahh, I totally think she’s going to have a boy.” Zach says, “I guess we’ll find out when the time comes, though. Correct?”

“Yeah, I’m finding out at 20 weeks.” Jade says, “I’m 14 weeks right now, and I know for a fact this baby will be a bigger one than Evelyn, since I’m showing earlier.”

“Can we see photos?” Jasper asks, “Like… Of the baby?”

“Oh, yeah. Hold on.” Jade says, she goes through her wallet and pulls out the ultrasound pictures, handing them to him. “Pass them around.”

Jasper stares at the pictures for a while, then passes them to his mom. Everybody takes a good look at the photos, then finally passes them back to Jade.

“Congratulations again, Jade.” Jen says, “We should celebrate this little one with a party. It would be fun.”

“A party? Why?” Jade asks, “I don’t need to do a celebration.”

“Mommy! It would be _fun!”_ Evelyn says, “Please?!”

“Beck… C’mon, this isn’t a good idea.” Jade says, “We don’t need to throw a party.”

“Actually… I think it’d be fun.” Beck says, “We can surprise all of our friends, so we don’t have to tell them one by one. We’ll get a cake that says the big news on it, and it’ll go from there.” He says, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Y’know what, fine. I don’t care.” Jade says, “If it’s just all of us and our friends, I don’t mind.”

“Yayyy! Partyyy!” Evelyn giggles, clapping her hands.

[...]

A few days later, their party was planned and everybody came over. Jade had to tell Evelyn beforehand that she couldn’t talk about the baby until after cake time, which is when the announcement would be said. None of the gang knew what they were celebrating, but they were having fun anyways.

Evelyn was playing with Leo in the living room, while Jade and Tori watched them. The two got along great, and their age difference was spectacular.

“So… What's this party for?” Tori asks, “Is it just a gathering with friends and family? Because there’s a cake, usually that’s for birthday parties.”

“Oh, it’s just a gathering… with cake.” Jade says, “It’ll be a good cake, I promise.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” Tori says, “Aren’t they so cute when they play? Their age difference is _perfect._ ”

“Yeah, they are.” Jade says, she can’t wait for her daughter to have a sibling so they could play like that, “It’s adorable.” She says, sipping her iced tea.”

“No wine?” Tori asks, “You’re usually always having a drink.”

“Nope, not tonight. Not in the mood.” Jade says, “I was craving iced tea tonight, so I decided on that.”

“Alright. I respect that.” Tori says, “Are we ordering pizza for dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s a pizza and cake party. It’s pretty generic, I know. It was Beck’s idea.” She says, “I’m _starving_ right now, I might have a little snack before dinner gets here.”

“Oh, alright. What do you want? I’ll get it for you.” Tori says, “I’m kinda hungry myself.”

“I don’t know, whatever appetizers we have out.” Jade says, “Cheese and crackers, maybe.”

“You got it, I’ll go get that.” Tori says, getting up.

Tori grabs a plate of cheese and crackers for her and her friend, she also puts some salami on the side- little does she know, certain meats had been making Jade sick lately, and she doesn’t know what to expect.

“Here.” Tori says, “I got some salami, too.” She says, sitting down next to her friend.

“Oh- uh, thank you.” Jade says, she eats the cheese and crackers rather quickly, but as soon as she gets a whiff of the salami, her face begins to turn green.

“Jade…?” Tori questions, “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’ll be right back.” Jade says, she gives the plate back to Tori and rushes to the bathroom. She quickly slams the door behind her and sits down in front of the toilet, waiting for herself to finally throw up.

“Really, baby? In front of everyone? You just had to disagree with that?” Jade says to herself, “It’s fine, you’re my kid. So I forgive you.” She says, running her hand over her stomach.

Jade ends up not throwing up, and the nausea quickly goes away. She hopes once she comes out of the bathroom, Tori had thrown out the salami since obviously it had bothered her friend, but she was still sitting in the same seat.

“You okay?” Tori asks, “Did you get sick?”

“No, I thought I was going to but I didn’t.” Jade says, “I’m so sorry about that, some meats just don’t agree with my senses anymore.”

“Oh… Okay.” Tori says, “Do you want more cheese and crackers? Or did that completely ruin your appetite?”

“Y’know what, I’ll go for some more crackers.” Jade says, “Those will help my nausea.”

  
  


After pizza, everybody surrounded the table where Jade was going to reveal the cake. Only their family knew about the pregnancy, and both Beck and Jade couldn’t wait for the looks on their friends' faces when they saw the cake.

“Is everyone ready to see the cake?” Beck asks, “Jade’s about to reveal it.”

Everybody agreed that they were ready, Jade cracked open the cake box, revealing it to everyone. It said “Congratulations on the baby!” with an ultrasound photo.

“Huh? Who’s pregnant?” Cat questions, “Tori, is it you?”

“No? I’m not gonna have any more kids for a while.” Tori says, “Wait… Jade?”

“Hm?” Jade raises her brows, giving her friend a smirk. “What’s up?”

“Oh my god, no way.” Tori gasps, “You’re pregnant! That’s why you nearly got sick earlier!”

“Yup, good job, Tori.” Jade says, “Yeah, that’s what this party was for, guys. Surprise.” She says.

“Jaaade!!!” Cat squeals excitedly, giving her best friend a big hug. “Oh my god!! I’m so _so_ happy! Evelyn’s going to be a big sister!”

“Yeah, she is. She’s super excited.” Jade smiles, “I have more pictures if you guys want to see, but let’s cut this cake first.”

  
  


Evelyn got the first slice of cake, and then everyone else got their slice. Jade was showing the pictures to all of her friends, and they were absolutely obsessed with this new baby.

“I’m so excited for you, Jade.” Tori says, “Something in the back of my head told me that this could be a pregnancy announcement party, but I thought I was crazy.”

“You’re all good, it’s not crazy.” Jade says, eating some of her cake. “God, this cake is amazing.”

“What do you think you’re gonna have?” Tori asks.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll see when the time comes.” Jade says, “Evelyn wants a sister, but we’ll see what happens.”

“Well, another little girl would be cute. But that’s a lot of work, having two girls.” Tori says, “But whatever you have, I know they’ll be such a sweet baby.”

“Thanks, Tori.” Jade says, “You mean a lot to me as a friend.”

“Awww, thanks. I never thought I’d hear that coming from you.” Tori giggles.

“Don’t make me regret it.” Jade says, laughing with her.

[...]

That night, Jade was tucking her daughter into bed. She gave her little girl a kiss on the forehead, but then she spoke up.

“Mommy, wait!” Evelyn says.

“Hm?” Jade turns around, “What is it, baby?”

“I changed my mind.” Evelyn says, “I want a baby brother instead, like Leo.”

“Oh… I see.” Jade offers her a smile, “Well, we’ll see what comes of it, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn nods, “Goodnight, Mommy.”

“Night, love.” Jade smiles, heading into her room.

  
  



	4. 16 week appointment + Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade go to their 16 week appointment, and then they go shopping for maternity clothes afterwards.

It was the day of Jade’s 16 week appointment. It was crazy to her how fast a month had passed, and how much her bump had grown over that month. Her clothes were starting to be tight on her and her selection was extremely limited, usually, she’d be really stressed out about all of this. But since she’d gone through this before, she knew what to expect.

Jade was waiting in the doctor’s office with Beck, looking at her phone while she waited for Doctor Rose to come out. Once she heard her name being called, she got up with Beck and headed to the back room.

She laid down on the chair and held her husband’s hand, and started to be asked questions by her doctor.

“So… How have we been feeling?” Doctor Rose asks, “Are the vitamins helping your morning sickness?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much gone besides some nausea from time to time.” Jade says, “I feel a lot more like myself now.”

“That’s great to hear.” Doctor Rose says, “How are your clothes feeling? Is there tightness in your bra?”

“Yeah, there is.” Jade says, “I really need some maternity clothes, my selection is extremely limited right now.”

“Why don’t we bring Evelyn to the mall later today? I think she’d have a lot of fun.” Beck says, “You can shop with her while I look around the mall for other essentials.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Jade says.

“Alright. Glad to hear your plans.” Doctor Rose says, “Can you lift up your shirt? 

Jade nods, lifting up her shirt for the Doctor. Doctor Rose puts the cold gel on her stomach, Jade surprisingly doesn’t flinch this time, and just lets her do the work.

“Okay, here’s your baby.” Doctor Rose says, “They’ve grown quite a bit, haven’t they?”

“Oh… Yeah, they have.” Jade chuckles, “I guess that’s why I haven’t been fitting into my clothes.”

“Since this is your second pregnancy, you may feel the baby’s movements a little earlier than last time.” Doctor Rose says, “Maybe around 18 weeks you’ll feel the first flutters. But Beck won’t be able to feel them for a bit.”

That makes Jade smile, she always loved feeling the first movements of her baby, it really made the whole pregnancy feel real to her.

“Okay, do you want to hear the heartbeat? Then we can print some more pictures.” Doctor Rose says.

“Absolutely.” Jade says, running a thumb over the back of her husband’s hand. 

“Alright, here we go.” Doctor Rose says, the heartbeat of the baby echoes throughout the room, making Beck and Jade have the biggest smiles ever. 

“God, I am _so_ hormonal.” Jade laughs through her tears, sniffling. “You’re going to have to get used to this again, Beck.”

“That’s fine with me.” Beck kisses her cheek. 

  
  


After the appointment, Beck and Jade were in the car together. Jade looked at the ultrasound pictures for a bit before putting them away in her wallet, then talking to Beck.

“So, should we pick up Evelyn from school then head to the mall?” Jade asks.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Beck says, “Do you want to talk a little nap together first? Or have you been sleeping alright?”

“I think I’ll be okay, maybe I’ll shut my eyes for a bit on the couch.” Jade says, “We sleep in the same bed, I’ve been sleeping like a rock lately.”

“Really? That’s great to hear.” Beck says, “I remember your last pregnancy, it seemed like you barely slept. I felt horrible.”

“Well… I was seventeen. It was hard to deal with at times.” Jade says, “Evelyn is a miracle, but this pregnancy is actually planned… I don’t know, it feels like things will go much more smoothly without school in the way.”

“And, you don’t have to hide your bump anymore. You can let the baby breathe.” Beck says.

“Well, I couldn’t really hide it last time, even though I attempted too.” Jade says, “Everyone knew around the 18 week mark, so I couldn’t play it off anymore.”

“I’d always touch your stomach in between classes too. That made it pretty obvious.” Beck chuckles, “Sorry about that.”

“Eh, I’m over it.” Jade shrugs, “We have our little girl now, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Me too.” Beck smiles, pulling into their driveway.

[...]

After a nice rest, Beck and Jade picked Evelyn up from school and told her the plans. Evelyn was super excited to be able to go shopping with her parents, since her mom promised her a trip to the toy store inside the mall.

They all walked into the mall together, Jade held Evelyn’s hand as they approached the maternity store. Evelyn was confused at first, and didn’t see anything for herself here.

“Mommy… I don’t like these clothes.” Evelyn says. “Too big.”

“They’re for me, silly.” Jade says, “Daddy’s going to go to some other shops while you stay with me, okay?”

“Okay!” Evelyn smiles.

“Where are you even going?” Jade asks Beck, “Or is it one of those surprises you like to pull on me?”

“Yeah… It’s a surprise.” Beck smirks, “You can’t open it till you get home, okay? It’s gonna be really special.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” Jade says, pecking his lips gently. “Love you, I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you too, babe.” Beck says, heading off in the opposite direction.

Evelyn and Jade head into the store together, Jade’s looking at bras while keeping an eye on her daughter. She picks out a few and throws them into the cart, then carries on with her shopping.

“Mommy?” Evelyn says, “What are those?” She asks, pointing into the cart.

“Oh, those are bras, honey.” Jade says, “You’re not gonna need them for a _long_ time, so it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, okay.” Evelyn says, “Ooh! Mommy! You should get this!” She says, pointing to a shirt that’s pink and covered in red flowers.

“Oh god no. That’s not my style at all.” Jade says, “We’re going for black, gray red and blue, okay? Maybe green if I’m feeling it.”

“Awww, okay.” Evelyn says, “No pink?”

“No, baby. That’s not my color.” Jade says, “I like darker colors, it’s more my style.”

“Darker colors look good on you, mommy.” Evelyn says, “You should get this.” She says, pointing to a gray sweater.

“Alright, that looks perfect.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. “You’re such a good little helper, Ev.”

“Thank you!” The little girl laughs, “I love helping you, mama.”

“Well, you do a _very_ good job.” Jade says, “What do you think of this shirt?” She asks her daughter, holding up a red t-shirt.

“I like it!” Evelyn says, “Put it in the cart!”

“Alright.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. “Now I need some pants… Let’s see.”

Jade goes through some maternity leggings and jeans, she picks out a couple black pairs of leggings and one gray pair, along with some blue, gray and black jeans. Evelyn approved of all of them, so that was a good sign.

“Okay, now I should pick out some shirts and tank tops.” Jade says, “Do you like this white tank top, Ev? I know it’s pretty simple, but it’ll help in the summertime.”

“Yes! Buy it, mama!” Evelyn says.

“Got it.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. “And how about this black sweater? Baby’s due in October, it’s gonna be cold by then.”

“Halloween baby?” Evelyn gasps.

“Not on halloween, but in the same month.” Jade says, “We can get some halloween themed shirts by then, you’ll love them.”

“Can we pick them out together?” Evelyn asks.

“Of course we can, I love shopping with you.” Jade says, putting the black sweater in the cart along with a black shirt and a striped black and gray shirt. 

“More sweaters, mommy.” Evelyn tells her, “Keep the baby warm.”

“You’re right, let’s take a look.” Jade says, taking a look at the sweater. “Oh, I _love_ these sweaters. They really helped when I was pregnant with you.” She says, putting a gray sweater in the cart along with a white one. 

  
  


After that, the two of them bought some sweatshirts as well, they were gray, black, white and red, since those were some of Jade’s favorite colors. They finally paid for everything, and then headed to the food court for a snack.

“What do you want to eat, baby?” Jade asks, “There’s a lot of choices here.”

“I want a pretzel, mommy.” Evelyn says, “A big one.”

“Well, you’re lucky I’ve been craving those lately.” Jade says, “Do you just want plain ones? They come in bite size.”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says.

“Okay, I’ll get myself one as well.” Jade says, “Would you like a shake too?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, “Vanilla, please.”

“Okay.” Jade says.

They get their food and sit down together, they eat it and then head to the toy store that Jade promised to take Evelyn to. 

“What do you want to get, pumpkin?” Jade asks, “Pick anything you want, it’s my treat.”

“Really?! Thank you!” Evelyn gives her mom a hug, “Hmm… Let’s see.” She says, looking around the store.

Eventually, Evelyn picks out a new mermaid doll. Jade pays for it and Evelyn is incredibly happy with what she got.

[...]

After putting Evelyn to bed, Jade went back downstairs to where her husband was sitting. She sat down besides him, wondering what surprise he’d gotten her.

“So? What's this surprise you got me?” Jade asks, “You’ve been hiding it from me for way too long.”

“I was waiting until Evelyn was in bed.” Beck says, “Hold on, let me go get it.” He says, going into the kitchen.

Beck comes back with a bag, Jade quickly recognizes the store but she doesn’t say anything. He sits down, handing it to her.

“Thank you.” Jade says, she reaches into the bag and feels something soft, she pulls it out, letting out a soft gasp.

It’s a halloween themed onesie, Beck had done this last time with Evelyn, buying a 4th of July themed onesie for their little girl since she was due around that time. Now, this baby was due in October, and that was Jade’s absolute favorite month due to Halloween.

“Oh my gosh.” Jade says softly, “You did not.”

“Oh yes I did.” Beck says, “I thought since our little one is due around October, this would be fitting for them.” He says, putting his underneath her shirt and feeling her small bump.

Jade loves it when Beck feels her bump, it makes her feel extremely comforted and happy. She gazes at the small onesie in her hand, tearing up a little.

“I can’t believe we’re having another baby.” Jade says, “I’m so excited, Beck.”

“Me too.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “They’re a little miracle, I’m so excited to meet them.”

“It feels like forever till October, but I know it’ll go by fast.” Jade says, “I’m already so in love with this little one.”

“God, me too.” Beck says, “Evelyn’s already so excited, I know she’s going to be the most caring sister in the world.”

“We’ll have the perfect little family.” Jade says, kissing him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, J.” Beck says, holding both of her hands.

  
  



	5. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Leo have a playdate

Jade was 18 weeks pregnant that day, she was wearing her new maternity clothes now since she’d felt like she completely outgrew her other clothes. That day, she’d planned a play date with Leo and Evelyn, except that she’d hang out Tori so they could watch the kids together. As much as she trusted Tori, she hated leaving her daughter behind.

“You excited for your playdate with Leo?” Jade asks her daughter as she drives the car, “We’re almost there.”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, “I can’t wait to play with him, Mommy.”

“I’m sure he can’t wait either.” Jade says, “Come on, we’re here. Can you help mommy with the toy bag?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says.

Jade gets out of the car and helps her out of her car seat, the two of them get the two bag out of the trunk and bring it up to the door, Jade knocks on the door, and Tori answers it.

“Oh, hi!” Tori smiles, “Thanks so much for coming. Leo’s _so_ excited.”

“Happy to hear that.” Jade says, “Could you help us with this bag? It’s sort of heavy.”

“Of course, you’re my guests.” Tori says, taking the bag. “Take a seat, I’ll go get some snacks and wake Leo up from his nap.”

“Alright, thanks.” Jade says, sitting down on the couch with Evelyn.

Evelyn notices that Jade’s stomach had extended a bit, which made her very excited since it meant the baby was growing.

“Mommy! Your tummy’s bigger!” Evelyn says, “Baby’s growing!”

“Yeah, they are.” Jade says, moving a hand over her stomach. “It grows a bit each week, it’s really exciting.”

“When will it be fully grown?” Evelyn asks.

“By October, when they’re due.” Jade says, “You’ll see by then, honey. And soon, you’ll be able to feel them move.”

“Why not now?” Evelyn asks.

“They’re not grown enough to kick yet, it’s just little flutters right now.” Jade says, “Later on, I promise you’ll be able to feel them move, okay? It’s really exciting.”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, seeing Tori coming back with Leo.

“He’s still a little sleepy, so it might take a while for him to play.” Tori tells Evelyn, “Leo, look. It’s your best friend, Evelyn. And your auntie, Jade.”

“Jae…” Leo mumbles, waving to his aunt. “Hiii.”

“Hi, Leo. It’s so good to see you.” Jade smiles, “Look who’s here to play with you today, isn’t that exciting?”

“Evvy!!” Leo giggles, pulling on Evelyn’s arm. “ _Pway!!”_

“Okay, I have so many toys to show you, Leo.” Evelyn says, getting up and sitting on the play mat with him.

Tori sits beside her friend, admiring how much her bump had grown since the last time she’d since her. Jade always had such a pregnancy glow, she was honestly jealous.

“I know you’re only 4 months pregnant, but you still look _amazing_.” Tori says, “You always have such a glow, how do you do it?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just meant for pregnancy.” Jade says, “I’ve gotten that a lot, actually.”

“Well, it’s true! You look amazing.” Tori says, “Any flutters recently? I know you’re supposed to feel them earlier in the second pregnancy.”

“Yeah, they keep me up at night. But it doesn’t bother me, it makes me feel reassured knowing they’re with me.” Jade says, “I find out the gender in two weeks. I’m honestly really excited to pick out a name and start the nursery.”

“I’d love to help out with the nursery if that’s okay.” Tori says, “You helped me with mine, the least I can do is repay you.”

“I would love that, Tor. You’re a really good decorator.” Jade says, “You don’t mind if Cat helps out too, right?”

“Of course not. She’s an amazing designer too.” Tori says, “That’s her job, too.”

“I love her etsy shop, she does such a good job.” Jade says, “Maybe she’ll make me a custom baby onesie. That would be so cute.”

“Or a blanket.” Tori says, “You should pick up knitting and knit your baby a blanket, it’s something that some moms do.” She says, “Unfortunately, I felt too sick to do it. But you could do it.”

“I’m 21, Tori. I’m not an old lady.” Jade says, “Although… Knitting a baby blanket does sound fun. I’d just like to find out what I’m having first.”

“Yeah, that’s a good plan.” Tori says, “Do you know what you want? Like… Is there a gender you’d prefer to have?”

“Well, honestly. Beck and I have talked about wanting a son before all this, so maybe I want a boy.” Jade says, “But if I end up having a girl, that wouldn’t bother me.”

“Two girls seem like a lot of work though.” Tori says, “I can honestly see you with a boy, though. They’d definitely look a lot like Beck.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Jade chuckles, “Evelyn got most of my features, this baby will most definitely get Beck’s.” She says, running a hand over her bump.

“Evelyn looks so much like you, it’s kind of crazy.” Tori says, “Like… It’s so obvious she’s _your_ daughter, yknow?”

“Yeah. It even surprises me how much we look alike. Even when she was born, her whole face screamed _me_.” Jade says, “Ugh, that reminds me. I have to give birth _again_.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re going to do great. Are you going to go without drugs again?” Tori asks.

“As painful as my first birth was… I’m definitely going without them.” Jade says, “I don’t know if I’ll have them at the hospital though, ever since the accident… Hospitals aren’t really my cup of tea.” She says.

“I totally get that, you do whatever feels right. I’ll support you.” Tori says, patting Jade’s shoulder gently. “You could do an at home birth, but you’d have to prepare for it beforehand because of the mess.”

“That’s not a bad idea, I’ll keep it in mind.” Jade says, “I could change my mind, so I’m not going to decide now. But thank you, Tori.” She says.

“Not a problem.” Tori says, “Do you want something to drink? Like an iced tea?”

“Oh, yes. That sounds great.” Jade says.

“Okay. I’m going to make the kids some snacks too.” Tori says, walking off into the kitchen.

  
  


Tori came back with snacks for her and Jade, the kids, and some drinks. Jade ate her food rather quickly, due to her large appetite.

“So… When are you due?” Tori asks.

“October 6th. I’m really excited to have a halloween baby.” Jade says, “I can dress them up in a cute little costume, it’s going to be so much fun.”

“I can’t wait to see that.” Tori says, “You and Beck have amazing genes, I know this baby is going to be so cute.”

“Please, Leo was _so_ cute as a baby. We aren’t the only one with good genes.” Jade says, “And he’s still a cutie, just look at him.”

“Aww, thanks.” Tori smiles, “Evelyn is a beautiful little girl. I love her beautiful mint eyes, they look a lot like yours.” She says.

“Babies are born with blue eyes, but I was so happy when they changed to my color.” She says, “Maybe this baby will be a daddy’s girl/boy, Evelyn and I are attached to the hip basically.”

“Your relationship is so cute, I love the mother-daughter bond you had.” Tori says, “From what I’ve heard, you’ve had that bond ever since she was born, right?”

“Mhm. As soon as she was born, she was put on my chest and quickly began touching my chest. I spoke to her and calmed her down really fast, that’s how I knew I made the right choice having her.” Jade says with a smile. “I’m actually happy I had her at 17, it was hard… But I’m glad I took that challenge.”

“I’m really proud of you for doing it, you got the most beautiful family in the world out of it, and… You’ll be adding onto it soon. I’m proud of how far you’ve come, how far _we’ve_ come.” Tori says.

“Oh… Yeah. I used to despise you.” Jade laughs, “Fun times, right?”

“Absolutely not! You ordered bush daisies because you didn’t get the role of Steamboat Suzy. That was probably the meanest thing you did.” Tori says. “Even though it is very funny now.”

“Ha! Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that.” Jade says, “I swear, life before my first pregnancy is such a blur. It changed my life, so maybe that’s why.”

“It definitely changed your life for the better, the way your eyes light up around your daughter… I never thought I’d see that look in your eyes.” Tori says, “It’s refreshing.”

“Beck said something similar to me, I think after Evelyn was born. He commented I had so much love in my eyes, and that it was incredibly sweet.” Jade says with a smile.

“Aww, oh my gosh. That’s adorable.” Tori says, “Evelyn was such a cute newborn. I bet you’re going to be taking a bunch of photos with this baby too.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Jade smiles.

“Mommy?” Evelyn stands up, Leo walking with her. “We wanna play outside.”

“If that’s okay with Tori, then we can.” Jade says, glancing over at her friend.

“That’s fine with me, it’s really nice out today.” Tori smiles, “Come on, let’s get your shoes on.”

  
  


The four of them go outside together, Jade and Tori sit in lawn chairs together and had some drinks (non-alcoholic) while watching the kids play on the playground Tori had.

“Is your drink okay?” Tori asks her friend, “Is it too sweet?”

“No, it’s perfect.” Jade says, “Thank you.”

“So, what are your cravings? Are they different this time?” Tori asks, “Or are they nearly the same?”

“They’re much different now, honestly. Right now, I _love_ sweetened iced tea with lots of sugar, as you can tell. I also like goldfish and pickles together. Usually I wake up in the middle of the night craving those two things specifically, but I also love those cosmic brownies. They’re amazing.” Jade says, “And I think another thing is peanut butter and mango sandwiches, they’re _delicious._ ”

“I guess mangos are a big thing in your pregnancies, huh?” Tori raises her brows. “You’re usually not a big fan of them.”

“Yeah, I’m really loving mangos right now. Usually they’re the worst fruit, but right now… God, I’d kill for one.” Jade says.

“I can go see if we have one, I’ll put it on a peanut butter sandwich if we do have one.” Tori says, “Is that okay?”

“Oh my gosh, that would be amazing.” Jade says, already starting to drool. 

“Alright, I’ll go make it then.” Tori says, “Keep an eye on Leo, okay? He can be wild.”

“You got it.” Tori says, getting up from her chair.

  
  


Tori came back with her mango and peanut butter sandwich, “Here you are, Jade.” She says, giving her the plate.

“Thank you. I’m _starving_.” Jade says, biting into the sandwich and getting peanut butter on the sides of her lips, “Oh my god, it’s _delicious!_ ” She says, her mouth full of food.

“I’m really happy you like it. I did my best.” Tori says, “I don’t really understand why it’s good but… You’re pregnant, so I won’t question it.”

“Yeah, you better not.” Jade says, her mouth full again. She glances up at the kids playing, and sees Leo pulling Evelyn’s hair.

“Uh… Tori.” Jade says, “Maybe you should look at Leo.”

“Hm?” Tori raises her brows, “Oh, god… Leo! Evelyn! Get over here!” She yells to them.

Leo and Evelyn come over to Tori and Jade, Evelyn was obviously upset so she quickly ran to her mom, tears in her eyes.

“Mommy…” Evelyn sniffles, “Leo ruined my hair…” She says, frowning at the pigtails that had been pulled out.

“Oh, baby… It’s okay, I can fix them. Do you have your hair ties?” Jade asks.

“Mhm…” Evelyn says, taking them out of her pocket, “Right here.”

“Alright, turn around for me.” Jade says, and Evelyn does as told.

Jade puts her daughter’s hair back into pigtails, Evelyn seemed much happier after that. Leo was told to apologize to Evelyn, though, so he did.

“Ev…” Leo mumbles, “I _weally sowwy_.”

“It’s okay, Leo.” Evelyn says, hugging her friend. “Please don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay!” Leo giggles, “We _pway_ now?”

“Yes!! Let’s go.” Evelyn says, holding the boy’s hand and going back over to the playground.

“Well… That was something, wasn’t it?” Jade smirks.

“Terrible twos sure are something… He’s always been a hair puller.” Tori says, “So sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, Evelyn was wild when she was two as well.” Jade says, “Don’t worry about it, really.”

“Thanks.” Tori says, offering her friend a smile.

[...]

After a few hours, Jade and Evelyn went home. Evelyn had fallen asleep in the car seat, so when they got home, Jade put her in bed and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep well, pumpkin. Mommy loves you.” Jade says, heading out of her room.

  
  
  
  



	6. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade reveal the gender of their baby

It was the day of Jade’s 20 week appointment, which meant she was finally finding out the gender that day, and if the baby had any issues or not. Jade was pretty nervous about that, but it was to be expected. 

Jade was fully showing now, too. It couldn’t be hidden with a sweatshirt or anything, that was fine with her. It meant that her baby was growing perfectly, and she loved feeling her baby’s flutters nearly every day and night.

During the appointment, Beck and Jade heard the baby’s heartbeat, bringing a smile to both of their faces. After that, Doctor Rose printed a few pictures for them. Then, it was finally time to reveal the gender.

“Okay. Are you two ready to hear what you’re having?” Doctor Rose, “Or do we want it to be a surprise this time?”

“No, no. We want to know.” Jade says, squeezing her husband’s hand. “Right, Beck?”

“Yeah, we want to know, so we know what to look forward to.” Beck says.

“You got it then.” Doctor Rose says, taking a look on the ultrasound. “You two are having…” She stares for a second, “A boy! You’re having a baby boy. Congratulations.”

“Oh my god, we’re having a son, Jade.” Beck says, kissing his wife softly. “It’s just what we wanted.”

“I’m so excited.” Jade says, kissing him back. “A baby boy… We’re going to have a girl _and_ a boy, Evelyn’s going to be so excited.”

  
  


In the car, Beck and Jade were still so excited about the news about having a baby boy. Now, they could actually use the proper pronouns for the baby and start deciding on names, and giving the nursery a theme.

“I can’t believe we’re actually having a son.” Beck says, “I mean, something in the back of my mind told me we’d have one. But I didn’t think we’d be right.”

“God, I couldn’t be more excited. I don’t think I could have dealt with two girls.” Jade says, running a hand over her twenty-week bump. “Evelyn told me she wanted a brother, now we can tell her she’s having one.”

“Wait, I had an idea.” Beck says, “What if we did a gender reveal party? I know you think those are stupid, but it can just be our families and our friends, no games, no guessing. Just cutting a cake and then it reveals what we’re having. It would be fun.”

“Beck… You know how I feel about gender reveal parties. They’re stupid and annoying.” Jade says, “We don’t need a big party to tell everyone what we’re having, it’s something I can literally tell someone through a text.”

“But that’s not fun, babe. Plus… This is probably going to be our last kid, we might as well make the best of it. It won’t be a cheesy gender reveal party, I promise. Just friends and family cutting a cake and hanging out.” Beck says, “Please?”

“Ughhhh. I hate when you convince me to do things.” Jade groans, “Fine, we’ll have a party. Evelyn’s going to be _super_ antsy, so that’s on you, cause it was _your_ idea.” She says, nudging his shoulder gently.

“I know you hate it, but I’m glad you agreed. It’s going to be fun, I promise.” Beck smiles, kissing her cheek. “Everyone’s going to be excited about our little boy.” He says, putting a hand on her bump.

“You can’t feel him just yet, not for a few weeks at least.” Jade says, “I can feel it though, especially at night.”

“Is he a night owl too?” Beck raises his brows, “I guess all of our babies are nocturnal.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She shrugs, “Let’s go home and order a cake, then I need a nap.” She says.

“Yes ma’am.” Beck says, beginning to drive home.

[...]

A couple days later, the party was fully planned. Evelyn was super antsy about knowing the gender, and she kept begging and begging, but Beck and Jade assured their little girl that they’d find out all together in a few hours.

Jade dressed up in a short black maternity dress that brought out her bump perfectly, Beck absolutely loved how she looked, and all the guests were telling her how amazing she looked in it.

“You look so beautiful, Jade! You’re glowing.” Jen says, “Baby’s looking perfectly rounded and healthy.” She says, admiring the woman’s bump.

“Yep, baby’s growing perfectly. They’re completely healthy with no issues. I think they’re just going to be a bigger one than Evelyn.” Jade says, running a hand over her rounded belly. “Why don’t you have some snacks? Beck really went all out with them.”

“I think I will, thank you.” Jen says, going over to the snack table.

“Hey, Jade!” Jasper says, “It’s really good to see you.”

“Oh, hey Jasper.” Jade greets her brother, “Thanks for coming, I appreciate it.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss my possible niece or nephew’s gender reveal party.” Jasper says, “Say… You already know the gender, right?”

“Yes. And no, I’m not telling you.” Jade says, “We’re having cake in a few hours, but first we’re getting sandwiches for lunch.”

“Oh, yum! I can’t wait.” Jasper says, “Anyways, I’m gonna hang out with Evelyn. Have fun.” He says, heading into the living room.

Jade goes into the living room to watch her daughter and brother play together, she sits next to her friend Cat, who’s really excited to see her.

“Jadeeee!” Cat says, giving her friend a hug. “You look so pretty in that dress!! And your belly is _so_ cute!!” 

“Thanks, Cat.” Jade says, “And thanks so much for bringing those cupcakes. They’re really good.”

“Of course!! Anything for my best friend.” Cat says, “Do you like the party so far? Are you having fun?”

“I mean… It only started about twenty minutes ago, but I’m having fun.” Jade says, “I’m happy because all my friends and family are here, it’s nice.”

“I’m glad! I can’t wait to find out the gender.” Cat smiles, “Do you want a cookie! You seem hungry.”

“Actually, yeah. I’m starved.” Jade says, “Evelyn, do you want a cookie?”

“Yes, mommy!” Evelyn says, “Can I touch your belly?”

“Of course, baby. Come here.” Jade says, welcoming her daughter onto her lap. She wouldn’t be able to fit her there for long, so she wanted to make the best of it.

Evelyn put her hands on Jade’s protruding stomach, feeling around. She didn’t feel any kicks, but she leaned in and gave it a kiss.

“I love you, baby!” Evelyn says, “I can’t wait to meet you in… Um…”

“5 more months, baby.” Jade says, “Itll come before you know it, I promise.” She says.

“That feels so long, mommy.” Evelyn sighs, “Do I _really_ have to wait that long?”

“Unfortunately, you do. I know, it’s annoying. But it’s going to be worth the wait, I promise.” Jade says, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

“Okay.” Evelyn says, getting off of her lap. “Oooh! Cookie!” She says, seeing Cat come to her with their cookies.

“Here you go!” Cat says with a big smile, giving the cookies to Evelyn and Jade. “They’re _really_ good, trust me!”

“I trust your judgement, Cat. You’re the baker here.” Jade says, taking a bite of the cookie. “And… I was right.” She smiles, eating the rest of the cookie.

“Evelyn!!” A familiar voice says, Evelyn turns around, and it’s Leo.

“Leo!! Hi!” Evelyn says, finishing up her cookie. “Do you want to play with me and Jasper?”

“Yeah!!” Leo says, “Let’s _pway_!!”

Jade watched the two children go over to Jasper and start playing together, it brought a huge smile to her face, she couldn’t wait to see that in a few years with her son who would be around 3.

“So… Will you _please_ tell me what you’re having? I _promise_ I’ll keep it a secret!” Cat says, pleading with her friend.

“Cat… That's the whole point of this party, for it to be a surprise.” Jade says, “You’ll find out after lunch, okay? It shouldn’t be too long.”

“Awww, man! Can I at least guess?” Cat asks.

“Sure, go for it.” Jade shrugs.

“A girl!! You’re _totally_ having a girl.” Cat says, “I’m right, _right_?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Jade says, “Sorry, Cat.”

“Fineeee.” Cat pouts, “Look how cute Evelyn is with Leo!! They’re best friends.” She says.

“I know, it’s adorable.” Jade smiles, “I can’t wait to see that with her little brother _or_ sister in a few years, it’s going to make me so happy.”

“It’s going to be adorable, Jade. You’re so lucky to have an amazing daughter like Evelyn. I love her so much!” Cat smiles.

“Evelyn loves you too, she wanted me to ask you if she can bake with you some time.” Jade asks, “You know, if we get busy with baby stuff and she’s bored.”

“Oh my gosh, I’d love that!!” Cat says, “Tell her she’s free to come bake with me anytime! We can make cake, cookies, cupcakes… Anything she wants.” She says with a big smile.

“Okay, I’ll definitely let her know then.” Jade says, feeling some flutters in her stomach. She smiles, running a finger over the part where the baby is kicking.

“What’s the smile for?” Cat asks, raising her brows.”

“Baby’s moving around.” Jade says, “You can’t feel it yet, only I can. But I’ll let you feel once their kicks can be felt by everyone.”

“I remember when I felt Evelyn’s kicks at your baby shower, that was _so_ cool!” Cat says, “Does it ever hurt?”

“Not right now, but when the baby has the ability to get in my ribs, that’ll hurt.” Jade says, “I’m really not looking forward to when they can do that.”

“That sounds like it hurts.” Cat frowns, “I don’t know if I ever want kids, Jade… That sounds really stressful and painful.”

“Cat, no one’s forcing you to have kids right now. You can wait a few years, or you can adopt. You do whatever feels right, okay?” Jade tells her friend, “I’m here to support you through anything.”

“Thanks, Jade…” Cat says with a small smile, “Robbie’s been talking about kids lately, but I just don’t know what to tell him. I do want a baby, just not now.”

“You have to be honest with him, I wasn’t honest with Beck for a long time, but once I got pregnant for the first time… I started being real with him, and it fixed our relationship. We still bicker from time to time, but we’re better than before.” She says, “Hell, we have another kid on the way. That’s how you know it’s working out.”

“Wow…” Cat says, “I have been honest with him, I just have a hard time opening up about this, that’s all.” Cat sighs, “Sorry… I know this is your party, I didn’t mean to talk about myself.”

“That’s fine, Cat. You’re my best friend, I’m always here for you.” Jade says, “Just keep my advice in mind, okay? Be honest with him, he’s your husband. Don’t ever lie.” She says, “It won’t get you anywhere.”

“I hate lying! I’d never do that.” Cat says, “Especially to Robbie… I love him so much, Jade.”

“I know, and you two are perfect for each other.” Jade says, “Come on, lunch is here. We can discuss more over sandwiches.”

  
  


After lunch, it was time to cut the cake for the big reveal. At first, Jade didn’t want people guessing the baby’s gender, but she decided to be nice and make a chart of everyone’s votes.

“Alright, since I’m nice. I’m going to let everyone take a guess on what the baby is before cutting the cake.” She says, “Let’s start with my family, Mom. What do you think I’m having?”

“Hmm… I’m thinking a girl.” Karen says.

“Okay… Dad, what about you?” Jade asks her father.

“A boy, for sure. We need another boy in this family.” Zach says.

“Alright. Jasper? What do you think?” Jade asks her younger brother.

“Boy! I agree with dad.” Jasper says.

“Okay.” Jade smiles, “Onto Beck’s family, Jen… What do you think?”

“A girl.” Jen says simply, “Something’s telling me you’re having a girl.”

“Okay… So far, two boys, one girl. Let’s keep going.” Jade says, writing it down on a piece of paper. “John, what do you think?”

“A girl, definitely another girl.” John says.

“Now it’s a tie, Gianna? What about you?” Jade asks her sister-in-law.

“Oh, definitely a boy. I can totally tell by your bump.” Gianna says.

“Alright, now boy’s in the lead. Let’s keep going.” Jade says, going onto her friends.

Cat voted a girl, Tori voted for a boy, Andre voted for a boy, Robbie voted for a girl, Beck voted for a girl, and finally, it was time to ask Evelyn what she thought.

“Alright, Evelyn. This is up to you.” Jade says, “You’re getting the first slice, what do you think we’re having?”

“Hmm…” Evelyn thinks for a moment, “A boy!”

“Okay, time for the big reveal.” Jade says, getting the knife to cut the cake.

Jade cuts into the cake, lifting the slice onto Evelyn’s plate. Evelyn was indeed correct, Jade was having a baby boy.

“I was right!! I’m getting a little brother, mommy!!” Evelyn says, “I’m so excited!”

“I’m glad you are, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, “It’s just what you wanted, right?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, biting into her cake. “Mmm… Yummy!”

“Congrats, Jade!! I’m so excited to meet the little guy.” Tori says, “Do you have a name yet?”

“No, not yet. We only found out a few days ago.” Jade says, “I’m glad I can finally use the proper pronouns now, it’s relieving.”

“Yes, now I’m not dying to know what you’re having.” Tori says, “That’s so exciting, Jade. Congratulations again.” She says, giving her friend a hug.

“Jade!! A boy!” Cat giggles, “That’s so exciting! He’s going to be _so_ cute.” She says.

“I know, he’s totally going to get Beck’s genes.” Jade says, “Maybe he’ll have brown eyes just like his daddy.”

“A baby boy, huh? Jasper‘s quite excited.” Karen chimes in, “He’s always wanted a nephew, as much as he loves his niece.” She says with a smile, “Congrats, dear.”

“Thanks, mom.” Jade says, “Are you enjoying the party? Was the food okay?”

“The food is great, honey. Don’t worry about it.” Karen says, “We’re just happy to know the gender, is Evelyn excited for a baby brother?”

“She is, she told me that’s what she wanted.” Jade says, “I know they’re going to have such a good bond once he’s here.” She smiles, running a hand over her swollen bump.

“Finally! A boy!” Jasper says, hugging his sister. “I finally get a niece, I’m so excited.”

Jade smiles at her brother, “I’m glad you are. He’s going to love you, just like Evelyn does. Then you’ll have two little ones to play with.” She says.

“Well, not for a while since he’ll be a newborn.” Jasper says, “You were obsessed with Evelyn’s newborn phase, I know you’re going to be the same for this one.”

“Oh my god, the amount of times I kissed Evelyn’s face when she was a baby was insane.” Jade laughs, “She couldn’t even react, she just blinked at me and moved her arms around. I still do it to this day.”

“It’s true, I hear Evelyn laughing every night before bed because Jade gives her raspberries.” Beck adds, “It’s super sweet.”

“Just you wait, I’ll be doing it to this baby too.” Jade says, “Get used to it.”

[...]

Jade was putting Evelyn to bed, she gently kissed her daughter’s cheek after reading her a bedtime story, then she gave her kisses and raspberries on her face.

“Ahhh! Mommy!” Evelyn squeals, “Stopp!! It tickles!” She yells, giggling loudly.

“Nope. You’re just too cute.” Jade smiles, kissing her repeatedly. “I love you so much, I’m glad you had fun today.”

“I can’t wait to have a brother, mommy.” Evelyn says, “I’ll help you

take care of him when he’s here, I _promise_.”

“Awww, that’s really sweet of you, baby.” Jade says, “I appreciate that, he’s gonna love having you around.”

“Yay!” Evelyn says, letting out a yawn. “Mmm… Tired.”

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Jade says, kissing her cheek again. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night-night, mama.” Evelyn says, resting her head on her pillow.

“Goodnight, pumpkin.” Jade says, shutting off the light.

  
  



	7. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade, Evelyn and the gang have a day at the beach

Ever since the month of June started, it had been extremely hot in Los Angeles and it was getting very out of hand. Most days, Jade barely wore anything but a bra and a pair of shorts. Being 22 weeks pregnant, the heat was pretty extreme on her body, and Beck and Jade ultimately decided it was time for a beach day with their friends.

Jade finally felt comfortable enough to wear a bikini at the beach, showing off her growing bump. She hated swimming and showing off her body like that, but it was way too hot for a sundress. It was reaching 100 degrees that day, it was pretty extreme.

“Who’s coming to the beach with us, mommy?” Evelyn asks her mom, who’s helping Beck load their stuff in the car.

“The usual bunch. Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori.” Jade says, “Exciting, huh?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna build sandcastles.” Evelyn giggles, trying to get in the car. “Can you help me, Mommy?”

“Of course I can.” Jade says, helping Evelyn up into her car seat. She buckles Evelyn in, kissing the girl’s forehead and heading back over to the trunk.

“Everything in there okay?” Jade asks.

“Yeah, we got the cooler, chairs, towels, buckets, beach toys, umbrella... Everything we need.” Beck says, “By the way, you’re _gorgeous_ in that bathing suit. Especially with the baby bump.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, “You’re a sap.”

“Yeah, I am. You love it.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “Come on, let’s get going before Evelyn gets impatient.” He says.

“Yeah, I’m getting hot again.” Jade says, getting inside the car.

  
  


They all made it to the beach, and everyone was there before them. They carried their stuff over to the group, beginning to set things up. Once they were done, Jade sat down in her chair, besides her husband, Cat and Tori.

“Hey, Jade!!” Cat says, “You look amazing in that bathing suit.”

“Aw, thanks.” Jade smiles, “It’s honestly really comfortable for a bikini.”

“It looks really comfy, you picked a good choice.” Tori adds in, “How have you and the baby been?”

“He’s a little squirm, that’s for sure.” Jade says, “His kicks are starting to become actual kicks, and not just flutters.”

“Woah, that’s amazing.” Tori says, “Any names in mind yet?”

“No, not yet. We haven’t discussed anything just yet.” Jade says, “We should really do that soon, huh?” She says, glancing at Beck.

“Oh, yeah. For sure. I have some in mind, care if I spit them out?” Beck asks.

“Not at all. Go for it.” Jade says.

“Okay… First off, Jackson. I like it, because I like Michael Jackson.” Beck says.

“Oh, no. No way.” Jade laughs, “Evelyn’s friend is named Jackson, that’ll get too confusing. Plus, I’m not naming him that.”

“Fine… How about Chris? It’s nice and simple.” Beck suggests.

“Jade, I’m begging you. Don’t name your kid Chris.” Tori says, “It’s way too bland.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” Jade laughs, “Alright, Beck. Any other names? Possibly ones that won’t make me wanna throw up?”

“Alright, alright. A little harsh, don’t you think?” Beck raises his brows, “Anyways… How about Jonah? It’s cute.”

“Well, it’s not bad. But no thanks.” Jade says, “I think we should discuss this privately, then tell our friends about the name, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Beck says, “You want to get some shaved ice with me? I’ll get some for everyone else, it’s on me.”

“Really? You don’t have to, Beck.” Robbie chimes in, “Thanks, man.”

“No problem. I’ll go around and get everyone’s flavors.” Beck says, doing as said.

He goes around and gets people’s flavors, Evelyn wanted some too, and she asked for grape flavor. Beck and Jade went up to the stand, and Jade quickly recognized the guy at the stand.

It was the guy who talked shit about Evelyn at school, Johnny. Jade had always held a grudge against him, even after beating him up and going to jail for a night. She thought about him occasionally, and would just roll her eyes.

“Shit, Beck.” Jade says, “It’s him. It’s that guy. You know… The one you told me about and I beat him up?”

“Who, Johnny? No way.” Beck says, he looks in front of him, past the man who’s in front of him, and it surprises him when his wife is right.

“Oh, my god.” Beck says, “It really is him… Shit, I’m so sorry, Jade. We don’t have to get shaved ice if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. We said we’d get them shaved iced, we can’t just back out.” Jade says, sighing. “I just won’t say or look at him.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Beck says, stepping up in line.

In the middle of ordering, Beck had forgotten what Jade had wanted, so he had to ask her.

“Uh… Jade, I forgot what you wanted.” Beck says, “What flavor did you want?”

“Uhhh…” Jade doesn’t look up, “Cherry.” She mumbles.

“What? I can’t hear you, babe.” Beck says, “Speak up.”

“Cherry! I want cherry.” Jade speaks up, trying to avoid eye contact with Johnny.

“Woah, woah. Okay.” Beck mumbles, ordering what she wanted.

“Wait… Jade? As in, Jade west?” Johnny speaks up, “Woah, dude. It’s been forever!”

“Uhh, It’s Jade Oliver now.” Jade says, showing off her ring. “I’m married.”

“Oh, sick! Congrats, man.” Johnny says, “To both of you! I knew you two would be an iconic couple one day.”

“Uhh, thanks.” Beck says, “Should I pay now?”

“Nah, nah! I wanna catch up.” Johnny says, “Man… How’s your kid? How old is she now?”

“She’s four.” Jade says simply, “I don’t know if you can tell, but we have another one on the way.” She says.

“Aw man, that’s so cool! Congrats.” Johnny says, “I, uh… Wanted to say I’m sorry for talking ‘bout your kid like that, it was wrong of me. And… You had every right to beat me up.”

“You’re… sorry?” Jade looks up, raising her brows. “You’re just… sorry? For putting me and my child through that hell? God, I feel sorry for _you_.”

“Jade… Please.” Beck says, “Let’s just pay and go, alright?” He says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No. Let me handle this.” Jade says, pushing his hand away. “You know _exactly_ what you did. I got sent to _jail_ because of you! I missed out on precious time with my 3-month old, she could have smiled or laughed but I missed it! All because of you!” She snaps, pushing him back.

“Woah, woah! Chill, lady. I didn't mean it, okay? I was in a bad place, I’m chill now. I swear.” Johnny says, putting his hands up.

“HA! That’s rich, you’re ‘chill’, huh? Yeah, whatever.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I’ll never forget what you did, _ever_. I’m never going to forgive you, you dumb surfer boy.” She hisses, “God, I hate you. I’ll hate you for the rest of my fucking life, you hear me? That’s a long ass time.”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Johnny mumbles, “Just… Please, man. Pay for your shaved ice and go. Your friends are probably waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Beck says, handing him a twenty-dollar bill, taking the tray of shaved ice. “Thanks.”

The two of them go back to their spot, handing out the shaved ice. Jade sits down with her snack, still obviously upset.

“Jade…? What’s wrong?” Tori asks.

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Jade mumbles, eating her shaved ice. “Just some douchebag from highschool being here.”

“Oh…? Who?” Tori questions.

“The guy who talked shit about Evelyn, so I beat him up and got sent to jail. Remember?” Jade raises a brow.

“ _Oh!_ Yeah, I do.” Tori says, “God, I’m sorry. How’d it go?”

“It was fine. I might have snapped at him a little… But, I want to move past it, I just wanna relax on the beach, with my friends, husband and daughter.” She says.

“Sounds good to me.” Tori says, “Cat’s off watching Leo and Evelyn play in the water, they seem to be having fun.”

“Did Evelyn have her floaties?” Jade asks.

“Yes, she did. She’s perfectly safe and sound.” Tori says, “I think they’re coming back to make a sandcastle.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Jade says, seeing the two kids and Cat begin sculpting the sandcastle. “Are you having fun, Evelyn?”

“Yes, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Can I have my shaved ice?!” She asks.

“Of course, honey. Come here, it’s in the cooler.” Jade says, watching Evelyn come forward.

Jade takes her shaved ice out of the cooler, handing it to her with the spoon. “It’s cold, don’t get a brain freeze. Also, bring the cup back once you’re done.” She says.

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles.

“One more thing, tell me when you want your sandwich.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “Love you, go have fun with Leo and Cat.”

“I will!” Evelyn says, running off back to Leo and Cat.

“You’re so lucky to have her, Jade.” Tori says, “She’s amazing.”

“She’s so sweet, I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Jade says, “The look in her eyes when she sees Beck and I is so worth it… Being a teen mom was hard, but I’m glad I’m having another one.” She said.

“I’m glad you are too, I’m so excited to meet him.” Tori says, “Are you preparing the nursery soon?”

“I think so, we need to clean out our room for it first.” Jade says, “We had an extra room just in case we had another kid, and now that it’s happening… I need to get some boxes out of there, I don’t know if Beck and I can do it alone.”

“Well… I’m always available to help.” Tori says, “So is Andre. We can help you unpack the nursery and start it.”

“Really? That would be amazing.” Jade says, “Thank you so much. I’ll let Beck know you want to help.”

“Of course.” Tori smiles, seeing her son come over to her.

“Mama!” Leo says, smacking his hands on his mother’s legs. “Food, _pwease_.”

“You want a pouch, sweetie?” Tori asks, reaching into her purse, “I made sure it was all cooled up for you, baby.” She says, handing it to him.

“Yayyy! Yummy!” Leo exclaims, taking the pouch and beginning to eat from it, then heading off to play again. 

“He’s so sweet.” Jade says, “You’re really lucky to have him.”

“He can be quite the trouble maker, but he’s such a sweetie.” Tori says with a smile, “I hope your son will be the same way.”

“Well, if he’s anything like Evelyn… Probably not.” Jade admits, “Evelyn was wild in her terrible twos, I expect the same for my son.” She says, “Or, he could be a total gentleman and be polite.”

“Evelyn’s such a sweetheart now, maybe he’ll be like her.” Tori says, “He’s an unborn baby, though. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.”

“True, I should just focus on preparing for him to come and buying clothes and toys.” Jade says, “I’ve only ever bought things for a baby boy when I’m with you, so I’m pretty rusty with shopping for baby boys.”

“I can always help you out. You, me and Cat can do another shopping trip. Just like old times.” Tori says, “Does that sound fun?”

“Yeah, it does.” Jade smiles, “We can do it when we’re preparing the nursery, which should be soon.”

“Wonderful. It’s a date, then.” Tori says.

[...]

Later on, Beck, Jade and Evelyn decided to go on a walk across the shore together. Evelyn was ahead of them looking for sea glass and sea shells, so she could give them to her mom.

“Evelyn, be careful, okay? I don’t want you stepping on anything sharp.” Jade says, “Watch where you’re stepping.”

“I will!” Evelyn says, finding a seashell. “Look, mommy! Isn’t it pretty?” She asks.

“Yeah, it is.” Jade smiles, “Do you want me to hold it for you?”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says, handing her mom the seashell. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, baby.” Jade says, “Tell me when you find anything pretty, okay? I’ll hold it for you.”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, on the hunt for more sea shells and sea glass.

“So… How have you been feeling?” Beck asks, “Is this pregnancy different from Evelyn’s?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jade says, “I feel less fatigued, but I started showing much faster than I did with Evelyn. I don’t know if this baby is just bigger, or it’s because I have a small figure.”

“Well, you look beautiful either way. Our baby boy is growing so well, and he’s a healthy little guy too.” Beck says, “I can’t wait to feel his kicks soon.”

“They’re getting stronger, I’ll tell you that.” Jade says, “Sometimes he wakes me up in the middle of the night, it’s sweet… But I treasure my sleep.” 

“I know you do, but at least you know you have a healthy baby in there.” Beck says, “We were really lucky to get pregnant the first try, I think that’s incredible.”

“I honestly didn’t expect it to happen, but I’m glad it did.” Jade smiles, “I can’t wait to have two kids, Beck. It’s going to be amazing.”

“It really is.” Beck says, kissing her lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jade smiles.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, “Look at the sea glass I found!” 

“Oh wow, that’s beautiful, baby.” Jade says, “Let me see it.”

Evelyn hands the green sea glass to her mom, and the three of them keep walking. They wanted to make the most of time with their daughter before the baby came, because they loved her just as much as they love this baby.


	8. Nursery preparing + Name reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade start preparing the nursery, and reveal the name of their baby boy

A few days after the beach trip, Beck and Jade had invited Tori and Andre over for lunch, and to help clean out the room that was going to be their baby’s nursery. They got sandwiches, ate them rather quickly, then went to go clean.

“Alright, this room is probably really dusty. I haven’t touched it since we moved here.” Jade says, opening the door to the room. It was rather musty, and she nearly coughed from the smell.

There were boxes of stuff scattered around, littered in dust particles. Thankfully, none of them were allergic to dust, so this would be easy.

“Well, should we go through the boxes?” Andre asks, “Or does it not matter?”

“Yeah, we can go through them. We’ll go through what we want to keep and what we want to throw out.” Jade says, “Here’s the first box.” She says, picking up a rather heavy box.

“Woah, woah. Careful, babe.” Beck says, “Don’t throw out your back by lifting anything too heavy.”

“I’m not an old lady, Beck. I’m just pregnant. I’m not _dying_.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Come on, let’s just go through the boxes.”

“Alright.” Beck says, sitting down with everyone to go through the box.

There was a bunch of old trinkets in there, some of Jade’s old jars of creepy objects, which she obviously kept, and some of Beck’s childhood objects. They threw out a few things, but kept most of the things that were special to them.

“Wow, Jade… Some of those jars were… something else.” Tori says.

“Yeah, I was a weird kid. I still have that in me.” Jade chuckles, “I think I’ll always have a soft spot for creepy things, even with a baby on the way.”

“I mean, you’re Jade. You wouldn’t be you without a little creepiness.” Andre adds, “Even after Evelyn was born, you still loved the scissoring.”

“Oh, trust me. I still do.” Jade says, “Did I ever tell you the story of Evelyn taking my scissoring DVD and bringing it to school? Oh my god, it was crazy.”

“Oh my gosh, that story is _hilarious_.” Beck laughs, “It wasn’t funny at the time, but it’s been so long that I can’t help but laugh everytime I think about it.”

“Yeah, same here.” Jade chuckles, “God… She was something else as a three year old, but she’s really growing up now. I can’t believe it.” She sighs, “Anyways, let’s keep cleaning up. We need to get this room situated.” She says.

The four of them go through another box, inside was some of Evelyn’s baby toys. Some of them were gender neutral, so they decided to keep those, and the others they decided to store away for now, since they held so many memories.

“Evelyn sure had a lot of baby toys.” Andre says, “You know, Leo’s grown out of a lot of his baby toys. Since you’re having a boy… You can have the ones we don’t need anymore.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Jade asks, “We can always just buy our own, it’s no big deal.”

“You guys are our best friends, you deserve it! It’ll save a ton of money, you probably want the nursery to look great, right?” Tori says, “Please, we insist. We’ll bring a box of baby toys over and you can go through them and decide what you want. Anything you don’t want you can just throw out.”

“Well… If you really insist, then okay.” Jade says, “Thank you guys, you’ve really helped out during this whole pregnancy. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?”

“Well, maybe we can get those amazing sandwiches again sometime for lunch. But besides that, you don’t have to repay us.” Andre says, “Does that sound like a deal?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Jade says, “Come on, we have three more boxes. Then we can spend some more time together.” She says.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Tori says.

They go through another box, this one has old family pictures of both Beck’s family and Jade’s family. There’s a lot of memories in that box, and they basically keep the whole thing.

“You’re such a cute baby, Jade. Now I see where Evelyn gets her cuteness.” Tori says, “You two are basically identical.”

“Please, she looked better than me. I was a chunky baby.” Jade says.

“All babies are naturally chunky, you just had a little more.” Tori says, “It means you were healthy! That’s a good thing.”

“Yeah, I guess I just hate baby photos that are mine.” Jade shrugs, “Lets keep going, we’re almost done.”

[...]

Before bed, Beck and Jade were in bed together. Jade was rubbing her hand over her swollen bump, feeling the baby’s kicks against her palm. Beck had tried to feel some of the kicks, but obviously it wasn’t time for that yet.

“So… Do you want to talk names?” Beck asks, grabbing the name book on his bedside table. “We can look through this book together.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jade says, “What do you have?”

“Aiden. It’s cute.” Beck says, “Simple and rolls off the tongue nicely.

“Pass.” Jade rolls her eyes, “I don’t like it.”

“Aw, really?” Beck frowns, “Okay… Well we have a whole book ahead of us, let’s keep going.” He smiles.

“What about River?” Beck asks, “It’s unique.”

“Uhhh, no. I’m not naming my son after a pool of water.” Jade says, “It’s weird, next.”

“God, you’re incredibly stubborn with names.” Beck chuckles, “But boy names aren’t as easy as girl names, so I get it.”

“Yeah… Evelyn was an easy pick. It’s a beautiful name.” Jade says, “Same with her middle name. Which, by the way, I already have a pick for his middle name.

“Oh, alright. What is it?” Beck asks.

“James. Because it was your Grandpa’s name.” Jade says, “Evelyn was my grandma’s name, I think it’s only fair we use your grandpa’s name for our son.”

“I like that.” Beck smiles, “Alright, we got the middle name and last name already covered. We just need a first name.” He says with a smile.

“Yeah, let’s keep going then.” Jade says, running a hand over her swollen stomach.

“Okay… What about Richie? That’s cute, huh?” Beck asks his wife.

“It’s cute, but I don’t like it enough to name my child that.” Jade says, “Next one.”

“Okay… Uh, how about Joseph? Or Blake? Or… Flynn?” Beck suggests.

“Nah.” Jade shakes her head, “None of those are good enough, keep going.” She says.

Beck flips a few pages, he suggests a few more names that Jade says no to, and finally, he finds a name he _really_ likes.

“Ohhh, I think you’ll like this one.” Beck says, “What about Kaeden?”

“Kaeden…” Jade mumbles, she actually really likes it. “God, you’re really good at picking names.”

“You like it?” Beck asks, “Like, for real?”

“Yeah, for real. I do.” Jade says, “Kaeden James Oliver… It’s perfect.”

“So, you want to name our son that?” Beck asks.

“I do. It’s a perfect name for our little boy.” Jade says, “We can call him Kae for short, it’s adorable.”

“I love it.” Beck says, kissing her softly, “And I love you, too.”

“Let’s wait to tell our family, okay? I want to cherish the name for a bit.” Jade says, “We can only tell Evelyn for now.”

“Alright, I understand.” Beck says, “You ready for bed?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, laying her head down on her pillow. “Goodnight.”

“Night, babe.” Beck says, kissing her forehead before falling asleep.

  
  


Around 3 AM, Jade woke up with a strong craving for chicken noodle soup. She didn’t want to get up and make it herself, though, so she decided to wake her husband to make it for her.

“Beck…” Jade mumbles, “Wake up.”

“Hm?” Beck opens his eyes, letting out a yawn. “What’s up?”

“I’m… hungry.” Jade says, “Can you make me my favorite soup?”

“The chicken noodle? Yeah, sure.” Beck says, “You want it now?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “Sorry, I just don’t think I can wait to have it.”

“That’s okay.” Beck says, sitting up. “I’ll be back with it, okay? Do you want water too?”

Jade nods, and Beck heads off to go make her food.

He comes back with a tray with her soup and water, sitting it down on her lap. Jade doesn’t even care that the soup is piping hot, and already has some of it.

“Careful, Jade. It’s hot.” Beck laughs, “But you’re hungry, so I’ll let you eat.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Jade smirks, eating her soup.

Jade was so grateful for her husband, he always knew what to do and what to say to her, she was so in love with him, and couldn’t have asked for a better life with him, her son, and her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and boring sorry :(


	9. Shopping day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes on a shopping trip with Cat and Tori

Jade was nearly 23 weeks pregnant, and she had plans with Cat and Tori to go shopping for the baby that day. She decided to finally tell them the name since she trusted them the most, and she was really excited to hear their reactions about the name.

She dressed up in one of her maternity shirts and leggings, it wasn’t too warm that day so she could actually wear leggings, she really wasn’t a fan of shorts at the moment so it was refreshing knowing she could wear pants she wanted. 

“I like your outfit.” Beck says, “Are Cat and Tori coming to get you?”

“Yeah, Tori’s driving.” Jade says, brushing her hair. “It’s sort of a girl’s day out, without Evelyn, sadly.” She says.

“Yeah, but she’s having fun at her friend’s house. I’ll pick her up later.” Beck smiles, kissing her cheek. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks.” Jade smiles, kissing him softly. “You sure I look okay? I feel like these pants are a little tight.”

“You look fine, babe. You’re beautiful.” Beck says, kissing her again. “I forgot how amazing you looked pregnant, I mean, you look beautiful either way… But pregnancy looks _amazing_ on you.” He smiles.

Jade smiled, she really wished she could just spend the day with her husband, but this shopping trip was really important to her and her friends. As she was about to say something, she heard Tori’s car pull into the driveway.

“Oh, Tori’s here.” Jade says, pecking his lips. “Love you, I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“Alright, have fun.” Beck waves to her, Jade goes outside and gets in the passenger seat, greeting both of her friends.

“Jade! Hi!” Cat smiles, “I’m so excited to go shopping!”

“Yeah, me too.” Jade says, putting her purse down. “Thanks for driving us, Tori.”

“Not a problem. I love shopping for a baby, especially when it’s not mine.” Tori smirks, making both Cat and Jade laugh. 

“Anyways, shopping for a baby boy should be easy. I’ve done it before, so I’ll show you the basics.” Tori says.

“Okay, thanks.” Jade says, pulling down the mirror and doing her mascara.

  
  


They arrived at the mall and got out of their car, first, they stopped and got some Starbucks drinks. Jade was allowed one cup of coffee a day, so she made sure she got her favorite iced coffee with cold foam. 

“You can have coffee?” Cat asks.

“Only one cup of coffee a day, so this will do.” Jade says, sipping her coffee. “I really regret not having coffee the whole time I was pregnant with Evelyn. I wish Beck and I had done more research about the whole coffee thing.”

“Well, at least you’ve done more research this time around.” Tori says, “I bet you savor every bit of that coffee.”

“Trust me, I do.” Jade says, taking a small sip of her iced coffee. “Come on, let’s go to the store.” She says.

Jade, Cat and Tori all head to the baby store. It’s pretty empty that day, thankfully. So the three of them can go around and shop with ease.

“Wait, Jade. This is something that’s pretty essential.” Tori says, picking up something small. “Here.”

“Uhh… What’s a pee-pee tee-pee?” Jade asks, holding it in her hands.

“Well, it’s kind of self explanatory. But when Leo was a baby and we were changing him, he’d pee on us and himself, so we had to put a tee-pee on it.” Tori says, “It’s super helpful, trust me.”

“Wow, I didn’t know they could aim. Thanks.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. “What should we go for first? Clothes?”

“Yeah, onesies.” Tori says, “Here’s a cute one, it has little dinosaurs on it.” She says, holding it up for Jade. “It’s for newborns to 3 months old.”

“Okay, that’s pretty cute.” Jade chuckles, “You can put it in the cart.”

“Perfect.” Tori says, seeing Cat looking at some baby toys. “Cat, have you found anything yet?”

“Yeah! Here.” Cat speaks up, holding up a small bunny stuffed animal. “It’s cute! It’s something he can hold onto when he’s sleeping.” She smiles.

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Jade smiles, “Put it in the cart, let’s keep looking.” She says, and they all keep looking.

“Jade, look at this.” Tori says, picking up a onesie with little zoo animals on it. “Isn’t this cute?”

“Oh my gosh, yeah. It is.” Jade says with a smile, “He’s gonna love that. Put it in.” She says to her friend, who does as told.

“So… Do you have a name yet?” Cat asks.

“Actually, yeah, we do.” Jade says, “Thanks for bringing it up, I was going to tell you guys. I almost forgot.”

“Wait, you’re actually telling us?” Tori asks, her eyes wide. “Like… For real?”

Jade chuckles softly, “Yes, for real. Do you want to hear it or not?”

“Yes! Yes I wanna hear it!” Cat says excitedly, “Please tell us!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Jade says, “So… We’re naming our baby…” She pauses, putting a hand on her swollen stomach. “Kaeden James Oliver.”

“Oh my gosh, I _love_ that.” Tori says with a smile, “Kaeden is such a good name, it’ll suit your little boy perfectly.”

“Thanks, Tori.” Jade says.

“Awww!! Jade! It’s _so_ cute! I love it.” Cat says, “Can we tell the rest of our friends yet?”

“Not yet, I’m gonna post about it later. I don’t think the name needs a huge reveal, so it’ll be on Instagram.” Jade says, “Look out for the post later, it’ll be there.”

“Okay, I will.” Cat says with a smile, “Oh! Jade! Look at this.” Cat says, picking up a rattle toy. “I think he’ll love this.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay.” Jade says, taking it and putting it in the cart. “After all the fun stuff, I want to pick out a birthing gown. I think they have them here.”

“Are you having a home birth?” Tori asks her.

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, “That’s what Beck and I are planning, at least. We really wanted you two to be there, too. If that’s okay.”

“Oh my god, really?” Tori raises her brows, “Okay. We’ll totally be there for you.”

“Yeah! I wanna help you.” Cat smiles, “You’re my best friend, Jade. I always want to be by your side whenever I can.”

“That’s sweet, Cat. Thank you.” Jade smiles, “Oh, this is cute.” She says, picking up a red-flannel patterned onesie. “Should I get it?”

“Yes! It’s so cute.” Tori says, “And it’s really soft, he’ll love it.” 

“Okay.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. The three of them keep looking around, and they keep finding adorable toys and onesies.

“Awww, this one has a bear face on it!” Cat says, picking it up. “You should totally get it, Jade.”

“Alright, I will.” Jade says, taking it and putting it in the cart. They had a good selection of onesies so far, but Jade wanted to focus on toys now.

“Okay, now I want to get Kaeden some toys. And if he’s _my_ son, you know he’ll be similar to Evelyn and love toys.” Jade says, “So… Let’s start looking.”

“Oh! Look at this.” Tori smiles, picking up a small dog stuffed animal. “He can cling onto this, it’ll be so cute.”

“Aww, it is cute.” Jade smiles, “Throw it in the cart.”

Tori does as told, and they all keep looking. Jade sees the birthing gowns, and quickly begins to start looking at them.

“Aww, this one’s pretty.” Cat says, picking up a pink one with flowers, “How about this?”

“If I were having another girl, I’d consider that one, but no.” Jade says, “I think I want a blue one with some sort of pattern, to match me having a baby boy.”

“Okay.” Cat says, the three of them keep looking, until Jade finally finds the perfect one. It was a light blue birthing robe, which was what she preferred. It had a very subtle plaid pattern on it, that could barely be seen unless you looked closely. But Jade thought it was perfect.

“Is that the one you want?” Tori asks, “I think it’s pretty.”

“Yeah! It’s gorgeous.” Cat says, “You should buy it.”

“I think I will.” Jade says, putting it in the cart. “Is there anything else we should go for?”

“Let’s get a few more toys and pajamas, maybe some essential items too, like diapers.” Tori suggests, “Then we can go to lunch?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Jade says, “We also need to stop at Michaels. I need to get yarn for the baby blanket I’m knitting.”

“Aww!! You’re knitting a blanket for the baby?” Cat asks, “That’s so cute!”

“Mhm. I thought I would, I need to knit one for Evelyn so she doesn’t feel left out.” Jade says, “Come on, let’s keep going. We have a lot of time.”

[...]

After grabbing a few more onesies and some more toys, along with diapers. They all went to michaels and picked up some yarn for the blankets Jade was going to knit, then they headed to a small restaurant for lunch.

They got their drinks and all started talking to each other, they were all looking at the menu too, wondering what they should get.

“What looks good on the menu?” Cat asks Jade, “I’m confused on what I should get.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty stumped.” Jade says, “I think I’ll get the sliders with fries and a salad, and a shake, too. I’m starving. I’m eating for two now.”

“I swear, when you’re pregnant, you can eat so much more and just not feel guilty. I miss that.” Tori admits. “Speaking of… Cat, have you and Robbie talked about having kids yet?”

“We’re thinking about it, so if I start getting sick randomly… Then you know.” Cat giggles, “But yeah! We really want kids soon, we’ll start trying when we’re ready.”

“I’m glad you talked to him about it, I’m proud of you, Cat.” Jade says, “You took my advice, right?”

“Yeah!! I was honest and talked my feelings out, and we decided on something together. It was really nice.” Cat says with a smile, “I’m so excited to have a baby one day, Jade.”

“It’s truly amazing, trust me. Tori can say the same.” Jade says, “Although her pregnancy wasn’t very fun, it was worth it in the end.”

“Yeah, I was really sick throughout most of it. But I got better towards the end, and every pregnancy is different, so don’t be too scared.” Tori says, “Jade was there for my birth, it was painful. But I did it and met my beautiful baby boy, so I know you can do it, Cat.”

“Mhm. If Tori and I did it, you can do it too. Hell, I’m doing it a second time. It’s really different this time around, but I’m getting through it.” Jade says with a smile, “And if you need help, come to either one of us. We have your back.”

“Thank you guys…” Cat smiles, “What was it like meeting Evelyn for the first time, Jade?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve always wanted to hear your birth story. But you don’t have to tell us right away, just the part where you meet Evelyn.” Tori says.

“Oh, well. My birth process only lasted forty minutes, I didn’t use any drugs so I was in a lot of pain and I could feel everything going on. There were lots of doctors and Beck, I was holding onto him for dear life while I was pushing. Poor guy, his hand was _so_ numb.” Jade laughs.

“Anyways, on my last push. I really didn’t think I could do it, but I managed to do it. Hearing her cry for the first time was _incredible,_ I never had felt something like that in my life… And when she touched my chest for the first time and I spoke to her… It’s like she knew who I was, and our bond was inseparable. Still is.” Jade says.

“Awww!! That’s so sweet.” Cat says, “Evelyn has always been a Mommy’s girl, maybe Kaeden will be a daddy’s boy.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Jade says, “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see when he’s born.” She shrugs.

  
  


Their lunch eventually came, and the three of them were feasting on their meals. Jade was extremely hungry, due to not eating for quite a while. She really was eating for two.

After finishing up, Tori drove Jade home, and both Beck and Evelyn were together, fearing pictures together.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says excitedly, running to her mom and giving her a hug. “I missed you!”

“Aww, I missed you too, baby.” Jade smiles, hugging her daughter gently. She sees her husband approaching her, kissing him softly.

“Hi.” Jade says, “Are you two having fun?”

“Mhm. We were just drawing pictures.” Beck says, “That’s… a lot of shopping bags, how much did you buy for the baby?”

“We went a little overboard, I bought some yarn and a birthing robe too, for our at home birth.” Jade says, “Do you want to go through what we got, Evelyn?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says excitedly.

“Okay, come with me, baby.” Jade says, and the three of them go through the clothes together. 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Family lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and Evelyn go out for a family lunch with Beck’s family

Jade was officially six months pregnant, so she only had four more months left. In a week, Evelyn’s 5th birthday would be coming up, and she was excited to throw her a party with her friends and family. 

That day, Jade, Beck and Evelyn were going out for a family lunch in celebration of Evelyn’s birthday coming up. They were going out with Beck’s family, and Evelyn was really excited to see Gianna and her cousin Abby.

“Mommy, you look so pretty!” Evelyn says with a big smile, admiring what her mother was wearing.

Jade was wearing one of her favorite black maternity dresses which fit perfectly around her 24 week bump, it made her happy that her daughter liked her outfit, it really boosted her confidence.

“Thank you, pumpkin. Are you excited for your birthday lunch?” Jade asks her, “I can’t believe you’re turning five soon, that’s so crazy.”

“I’m so excited for kindergarten mommy!” Evelyn says, “I’m gonna make new friends!”

“I’m glad you’re excited for kindergarten, that makes me happy.” Jade says, “Do you like the dress Daddy got you? I think it looks beautiful on you.”

“Yes!! Watch me twirl!” Evelyn says, twirling around for her mom. “It’s such a pretty dress!”

“Don’t make yourself dizzy, okay? I’d like you to keep your breakfast in your stomach.” Jade says with a smile, “Come on, we’re almost ready to go. Do you want your hair in a ponytail?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, Jade puts her hair in a ponytail, then sees Beck come downstairs.

“Hey. I’m all set to go.” Beck says, adjusting his shirt color gently. “Wow. You two look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, kissing him gently. “Evelyn loves the dress you got her, she’s incredibly happy with it.” She says, watching the girl twirl around happily.

“I can see that.” Beck smiles, “Ev, you look like a total princess in that. It’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, daddy!” Evelyn giggles, “Come on, I wanna see Abby!” 

“Alright, we’ll get going now.” Jade says, grabbing her purse. “Do you have the toy you wanted to bring?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, lifting up the mermaid toy she was bringing. “I can’t wait to play with Abby.”

“She’s really excited to see you, but we don’t want to be late if we keep stalling, come on.” Jade encourages her, and they head out the door.

  
  


They make it to the restaurant and the table already has Beck’s family at it, Gianna was really excited to see Jade since it felt like it’d been a while since she’d seen her. 

“Jade!!” Gianna says, “Oh my gosh, you look so stunning! Look at that baby belly!” She says, admiring the six-month pregnant woman.

“Aww, thank you, Gi.” Jade smiles, “It’s good to see you again, Abby looks _just_ like you.” She says, looking at the one-year old in her high chair.

“Doesn’t she? It’s crazy.” Gianna laughs, “I’m so excited for your baby boy on the way. I love the name you and Beck chose, by the way.” She smiles.

“Yeah, we thought it was perfect.” Jade says.

“Jade!! Look at you, you’re glowing!” Jen says, greeting Jade. “Come, sit down. We’re getting our drinks soon.”

Jade sits down next to her daughter and husband, across from Abby and Gianna, Evelyn was sitting directly across from John, which made the little girl happy since she loved talking to her grandpa.

“Hey, princess!” John says, “It’s your birthday next week, huh? That’s exciting.”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, coloring on her kids menu. “I’m turning five!” She says, putting five fingers up.

“Look at you, you’re a whole hand now.” John smiles, “Are you excited for your baby brother to come in October?”

“Mhm. I’m gonna give him a big kiss when he’s here.” Evelyn says, “His name is Kaeden. I really like it.”

“He’s got a very handsome name, his middle name was your great Grandpa’s name.” John says, “He was a great man, he would have loved you.”

“Really? Cool!” Evelyn smiles, “I really wish my brother would come sooner… I wanna see him.”

“He probably wants to meet you too, sweetheart.” John says, “Your going to have to help your mom out around the time the baby comes, you’ll be a good helper, right?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, she can hear Abby babbling, wanting to say hi to her cousin.

“Hi, Abby!” Evelyn says, waving to her cousin. “I missed you.”

“Ah!” Abby laughs, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“She’s so cute, Gi.” Jade smiles, admiring the baby girl across from her. “I feel like it was just yesterday I met her for the first time.”

“I know, you seemed so excited to be an Auntie. She _loves_ you.” Gianna says, “She babbles you, Beck and Evelyn’s names all the time. It’s so sweet.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Jade says, “I swear, children are just naturally drawn towards me. It’s wild.” She chuckles.

“Well, you already have one of your own, and another on the way.” Gianna says, “I think Kaeden is the perfect name for your baby boy. It matches perfectly with your family name.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, “He’s a really active baby, I can’t remember the last time he was asleep. He’s sleeping right now, but usually he just kicks me.” She says.

“He must want to meet you already.” Gianna says, “Do you have a final nursery design?”

“Not quite yet, it’s getting there, though.” Jade says, “We have most of the things needed for it, now we just have to put it all together.”

“Do you guys need help? I’m always willing to help you put the nursery together.” Gianna says.

“Any extra set of hands is good, thank you. We’d love your help.” Jade says, “We’re not really sure of the theme yet, but maybe something with animals or the moon.”

“You could do a dinosaur theme, that would be cute.” Gianna says, “You already bought him a pair of dinosaur pajamas, why not match the theme?”

“I mean… He has a lot of pajamas, but the dinosaur ones _are_ adorable.” Jade says, “I’ll talk to Beck about it.”

“Hm? I heard my name.” Beck speaks up, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Gianna suggested a dinosaur theme for the nursery.” Jade says, “Do you like the idea?”

“Yeah, I do.” Beck nods, “We’ll discuss it more later, is that okay?”

“Perfect.” Jade smiles, returning to her conversation with Gianna.

  
  


The appetizers arrived before lunch, everyone was sharing tater tots with bacon and cheese inside. Since Jade was feeding for two, she basically ate all of them and was still hungry for lunch afterwards.

“Wow. You sure are feeding for two.” Gianna laughs, “I was just like you when I was pregnant.”

“God, I’m always hungry. I’m basically a black hole.” Jade laughs, eating another tater tot, “I don’t even know what I want as my main meal.”

“Well, there’s a ton of options. I’m just getting a ceasar salad.” Gianna says, “You should get whatever you want. You deserve it.”

“I’ll take a look at the menu, then.” Jade says, looking at the menu. She looks for a while, and finally decides on a BLT with fries.

The waiter comes around and takes everyone’s order, he collects their menus and heads off, and everyone continues their conversations.

“Mommy? Can we go to the park after this with Abby and Gianna?” Evelyn asks, “Please?”

“Well… If they want to go, then that’s fine.” Jade says.

“I’d love to go to the park with you guys.” Gianna says, “Abby loves playing, so I’m sure she’d be happy to play with you, Evelyn.”

“Yay! I’m so excited!” Evelyn giggles, “I’m really hungry, mommy.”

“I know, here, have a bread roll.” Jade says, handing her a bread roll. “Do you need me to put butter in it for you?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, and Jade does it for her. Evelyn eats the bread roll, then, they wait for their lunch.

  
  


Lunch arrives rather shortly, and everybody’s basically famished. Jade eats her food and savors every bite, making sure she doesn’t talk with her mouth full so she can talk to her family.

“Is your food good?” Gianna asks, “You seem to be _really_ enjoying it.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Jade says, “Baby boy loves to eat. He’s going to be big, I just know it.” She smiles.

“How much did Evelyn weigh? Like 7 pounds?” Gianna asks.

“Yeah, I think this one may weigh 8 or 9 pounds, not sure.” Jade shrugs, “If he gets too big, he may have to be cut out. I really hope that’s not the case.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, you birthed a 7 pound baby. I think he’ll stay a pretty good size.” Gianna tells her, “Your body is basically made for pregnancy, you always just manage to look stunning.”

“Aw, thank you.” Jade smiles, “How much did Abby weigh when she was born?”

“Well, she was about 6 pounds. She was _tiny_ , but now look at her. She’s such a big girl.” Gianna says, “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

“Mama!” Abby giggles, smacking her hands onto Gianna’s shoulder. “ _Mama!”_

“Seems like you have a Momma’s girl.” Jade laughs, “How sweet.”

“Oh yeah, _total_ mommy’s girl. It’s so sweet though.” Gianna says, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “My baby girl.”

[...]

After lunch, Jade and Gianna took their kids to the local park while the others did their own thing. They probably wouldn’t be here long, probably about an hour and then get some ice cream afterwards. 

Gianna put Abby in a toddler swing while Evelyn got in a normal one, Jade pushed her daughter gently on the swing, trying to teach her how to pump her legs so she can go higher.

Evelyn eventually figured out how to do it, and the young girl was swinging high in no time. Jade watched as Gianna pushed her daughter gently on the swing, watching the little girl laugh out loud.

“I can’t wait to do this all over again.” Jade says, “Teaching them new things, watching them smile and laugh for the first time… It’s going to be amazing.”

“I know, your son is going to be so lucky to have you as a mom.” Gianna says, “And Evelyn’s lucky to have such a loving mother, too. She’s going to love her baby brother.”

“She’s really excited, she always asks me when he’s coming first thing in the morning, it’s sweet.” Jade says, caressing her swollen stomach. “I usually tell her the same thing, it makes her sad… But at least she knows he’s coming in four months.”

“I’m still so excited for you, Jade. I never got to see you pregnant last time, now I finally can.” Gianna says with a smile, “I only saw pictures last time, and you’re just as beautiful now as you were then.”

“Thank you.” Jade says with a soft smile, “Evelyn, are you done with the swing? Do you want to try the monkey bars?”

“Yeah! I wanna climb, mommy.” Evelyn insists, “I can do it.”

“I believe you, baby.” Jade says, “We’ll be over by the jungle gym if you want to meet us there.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.” Gianna says, going back to pushing her one-year old in the swing.

Jade takes her daughter over to the jungle gym, there’s a mini rock climbing area and some monkey bars. Thankfully, Evelyn goes for the monkey bars, and she starts climbing them.

“I’m right here to catch you, okay? Just don’t fall too hard.” Jade tells her, “I don’t want you crushing your brother.”

“I won’t! I promise.” Evelyn gives her mom a reassuring smile, climbing across the monkey bars. “Look at me! I’m so fast.”

“You are, pumpkin. I’m impressed.” Jade says, “Be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I got it, mommy.” Evelyn says, “See, I almost finished it!”

“I see that.” Jade says, watching her daughter finish the monkey bars. “Good job, beautiful! I’m proud of you.”

“Yay!” Evelyn giggles, hugging her mom. “Can I go rock climbing? Pleeeease?”

“Yes, just please be careful, okay? I’m gonna stand behind you.” Jade says, “You ready?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, climbing onto the rock wall. Jade’s pretty impressed with how well she does, and cheers her on the entire time.

Eventually, Evelyn reaches the top. Jade’s really proud of her, giving her a big smile.

“Good job, Evelyn! You got it!” Jade says, “Can you get down by yourself?”

“Uhh…” Evelyn mumbles, looking down. “Oh… No…” She whines, seeing how far down it was.”

“Oh gosh, okay.” Jade sighs, “Don’t look down, okay? Just focus on climbing down from where you are. Don’t jump, whatever you do, alright?” Jade says, slightly panicking.

“Everything okay?” Gianna asks, holding her daughter. “She got bored of the swings.”

“Yeah… She’s scared of coming down.” Jade says, “I can’t catch her due to this.” She points to her stomach, “Plus… Even if I did catch her, she could miss and get hurt.”

“Alright, here. I’ll help you.” Gianna says, putting Abby down. “Go with Auntie Jade, okay?”

Abby went over to her aunt, standing by her leg. Jade held the young girl’s hand carefully, watching Gianna try and get her daughter down.

“Alright, Evelyn. Here, I can catch you.” Gianna says, putting her arms out for the young girl. “It’ll be okay, just jump. Close your eyes while doing so.”

“I’m scared…” Evelyn says, her eyes filling up with tears. “I don’t know if I can come down.”

“Yes you can, baby. You got this.” Jade encourages her, “I may not be able to catch you but Gianna will, and you’re going to be safe and sound right after, okay?”

“I don’t know…” Evelyn mumbles, sniffling. “I’m really scared, mommy.”

“Please don’t cry, it’s going to be okay.” Jade says, trying to be reassuring. “Gianna’s gonna catch you and you’ll be safe and sound, okay?”

“O… Okay.” Evelyn mumbles, finally preparing herself to jump down.

Evelyn jumps into Gianna’s arms, as soon as Gianna makes sure she’s safe. Evelyn runs to her mom and hugs her tightly, and Jade hugs her back.

“I was scared, mommy!!” Evelyn sniffles, “I thought I’d never get down!”

“Aww, pumpkin… It’s okay, Mommy’s got you.” Jade says, hugging her daughter tightly, she kisses her cheek gently, managing to lift her up. Evelyn was a little heavy for her, but it wasn’t too bad.

“I… I don’t want to do that again.” Evelyn whines, “Not for a while…”

“That’s perfectly okay, baby.” Jade says, “Why don’t we head out and get ice cream? As a little treat?”

“O-Okay.” Evelyn mumbles, wiping at her eyes. 

  
  


They all head to get ice cream, sitting down together as a family. Evelyn quickly got over being upset, and enjoyed her ice cream.

They all had a lot of fun that day, and hoped to do it again before the baby came.

  
  
  
  



	11. Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade comes down with a migraine

It was a few days before Evelyn’s birthday, Beck and Jade had planned their party indoors due to the storm that was coming that day, which Evelyn was fine with. They went with a spongebob theme for this birthday party, which Evelyn was extremely excited for.

Unfortunately, Jade had been having terrible migraines, she wasn’t supposed to be having them during her pregnancy and it was honestly terrifying. She worried for her baby’s safety, even though she felt him kick very often.

Jade woke up that morning with a twinge in her head, she thought it was weird but quickly shrugged it off. But once she got up, the pain became pounding and it became hard to stand, grabbing onto her nightstand.

Beck walked in just at the right time, quickly noticing his wife. He rushed by her side, putting a hand on her waist.

“Hey, hey. You alright?” Beck asks, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jade mumbles, “My head just _really_ hurts and I feel dizzy… I… I think I need to lie down.”

“Okay, let me help you.” Beck says, helping his wife get back into bed. “Do you feel sick at all? Do you think it could be a migraine?”

“No… Not really. It’s just a pounding headache that started just now.” Jade says, “I’m not supposed to get migraines while pregnant, Beck. It could harm the baby.”

“Well, we can always call the doctor and see what we can do.” Beck says, “Don’t panic, alright? It’ll just stress the baby out more.”

“I know, I’m really trying not to- Ow!” Jade hisses, putting a hand on her head. “God… That hurts.”

“I’ll get you a cold cloth, it should relieve some of the pain.” Beck tells her, “Do you want a snack?”

“Maybe… I don’t know, I think I just want water for now. I’m not hungry.” Jade says, “I know the baby needs to eat, but I don’t want to force myself.”

“I understand, it’s okay.” Beck tells her, “I’ll go get you some water, alright? I’ll let Evelyn know what’s going on.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, laying her head back and closing her eyes

Beck gives Evelyn some cereal for breakfast, pouring a glass of water for his wife and soaking a cold cloth as well. Evelyn sees him doing it, and is curious to what’s going on.

“Daddy?” Evelyn questions, “What’s that for? You _always_ have orange juice in the morning.”

“That’s right, princess. I do.” Beck says, “It’s for your mom, unfortunately, she’s not feeling too well this morning. She woke up with a bad headache.”

“Oh no.” Evelyn frowns, “I hope she feels better.”

“She will in no time, don’t worry.” Beck says, “You can come say hi to her after your breakfast, okay? Let her rest for a bit.”

“I will.” Evelyn says with a smile, continuing to eat her cereal.

Beck goes back upstairs with the water and cloth, he lays the cold cloth against his wife’s forehead, letting her sip her water carefully.

“How’s Evelyn?” Jade asks, sipping some of her water. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, she’s a bit worried about you.” Beck says, “You don’t mind if she comes and visits after breakfast, right? I’ll make sure she’s not too loud,”

“It’s fine with me.” Jade says, “I feel terrible, Beck. Her birthday is in a few days, what if I’m not better by than? I would feel awful.”

“You will be, I’ll make sure of it.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “You just need to stay hydrated and get some rest, it’s probably what’s best for you _and_ the baby.”

“I will.” Jade says, “Thank you for taking care of me.” She says with a small smile.

“Of course. I love you.” Beck says, kissing her again. “You’ll be okay, I promise.”

  
  


After taking a short nap, Jade woke up to a nauseous feeling in her stomach. That quickly concerned her and she rushed to the bathroom, holding her stomach as she emptied the contents of last night’s dinner into the toilet. It wasn’t long until Beck heard her, knocking at the door.

“Babe? You alright?” Beck asks, “Do you need me to come in?”

“Go ahead.” Jade mumbles, leaning over the toilet seat. She takes a few heavy breaths before continuing to throw up, hearing Beck come into the bathroom.

“Oh, Jade…” Beck mumbles, sitting behind his wife. He pulls a hair tie off of her wrist and puts her hair into a messy bun, allowing her to throw up into the toilet.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m so sorry you feel this way.” Beck says softly, rubbing her back in circles. “It’s just like the beginning of your pregnancy, huh?”

“Sort of, except without the headache.” Jade says, wiping her mouth with some toilet paper. “I… I think I need to go to the doctor, just to be sure I’m okay and that the baby is okay.”

“Alright, I’ll call my parents and have them watch Evelyn for a bit.” Beck says, “Don’t bother getting dressed, alright? You look fine the way you are.”

“I’m just going to brush my hair and teeth.” Jade says, getting up. She feels incredibly dizzy, but holds onto the bathroom counter to keep herself up.

“Do you need me to help you? You seem like you’re going to collapse any second.” Beck says.

“Maybe… Just call your parents and I’ll let you know if I need help.” Jade tells him, “I’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” Beck says, stepping out of the bathroom to call his parents.

  
  


Beck’s parents arrive to the house, and Evelyn’s confused to why they’re here. Jade feels bad having to leave her alone, but she really felt the need to be checked out.

“Mommy?” Evelyn questions, “Where are you going?”

“I have to go to the doctor, baby. To make sure your brother and I are okay.” Jade tells her, “I have a bad headache, they just need to make sure I’m alright, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, hugging her mom’s leg. “I’ll miss you.”

“It won’t be long at all, I promise.” Jade says, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Evelyn nods, going to play with her grandparents in the other room while Beck and Jade head to the doctor’s office.

  
  


“Jade West?” Doctor Rose speaks up, looking up from her clipboard.

Jade gets up, holding her husband’s hand and being brought to a room. She lays in the chair, still trying to relieve tension from her head.

“So… You have a migraine?” Doctor Rose asks, “Have you thrown up at all?”

“Yeah, earlier today I did.” Jade says, “I’m just worried because I heard something about migraines being bad in pregnancies.”

“It’s not exactly a horrible thing, I just need to make sure the baby is healthy before proceeding to prescribe you with vitamins.” Doctor Rose says, “Lift your shirt up, please.”

Jade does as told, and Doctor Rose takes a look at the baby. He’s moving around a lot in Jade’s uterus, kicking his little legs and moving his arms a lot.

“Look at him, he’s quite rowdy.” Doctor Rose chuckles, “He’s got a steady heartbeat and weighs just the right amount, he’s all good.”

“Thank god.” Jade breathes in relief, “What about me? Am I okay?”

“Are you staying hydrated, Jade? It’s incredible easy to get dehydrated while pregnant.” Doctor Rose tells her, “You should always carry a water bottle around, especially due to the heat.”

“I try my best, sometimes I can forget to drink water. Beck usually has to remind me.” Jade admits, “Do you think that’s why I have a migraine?”

“It’s possible, but migraines can happen to anyone even without dehydration. Didn’t you mention your mother had chronic migraines?” Doctor Rose asks.

“I did… That could be it.” Jade sighs, “I really hope this will only last a couple days. It’s almost Evelyn’s 5th birthday and we have a party planned, she’d be so upset if I missed out.”

“I understand. Here, I’ll prescribe you some vitamins that can be picked up at the pharmacy. They’re completely safe for you and the baby, don’t worry. Make sure you stay on bedrest today and drink a lot of water. It’s super important.” The blonde doctor says,

“Okay, I will.” Jade says, “Thank you, Doctor Rose. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, take care of yourself, Jade. It’s important.” She says, seeing the two of them leave.

  
  


Beck and Jade pick up the vitamins and head back home, they let Beck’s parents know what’s going on, then Jade gets back into bed. She doesn’t like being on bedrest, but she has to do it for herself and the baby especially.

“Do you want something to eat?” Beck asks her, “Like… Soup?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jade says, “Chicken noodle, please.”

“You got it.” Beck says with a smile, “Are you feeling any better after taking one of those vitamins? Or has it not kicked in yet?”

“I’m starting to feel a bit better, actually.” Jade says, “I’m hungry now, so that’s definitely a good sign.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear you’re feeling okay.” Beck says, “I think Evelyn’s party will happen, by the way. Seeing that you’re doing a lot better now.”

“Let’s just wait for tomorrow, then we’ll see what happens.” Jade tells him, “I really hope I won’t have to postpone her party, that would be such a disaster.”

“I know, she’d be so bummed.” Beck says, “But we’ll make it work, I promise. She’s going to have the best indoor birthday party ever, even with the storm going on.” He smiles, kissing her gently.

“I love the theme she picked for it. It’s perfect.” Jade says, “I knew one day she’d get into spongebob, it was my favorite as a child as well.” She says. “She’s got taste.”

“Yeah, she gets it from you.” Beck smiles, “Okay, I’m gonna get your soup now. Shut your eyes for a little bit, alright?”

“Okay.” Jade says, doing as told.

[...]

Before bed, Evelyn decided to climb into bed with her two parents, Jade was feeling much better now besides a twinge of pain in her head every once in a while. Beck and Jade loved when Evelyn cuddled with them, it always made them incredibly happy.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade smiles, letting her daughter climb onto her lap. “Are you excited for your birthday?

“Yeah! I’m turning five!” Evelyn says.

“I know you are, how many fingers is that?” Jade asks.

Evelyn puts up five fingers, and Jade counts them off, giving her a big smile. “That’s a whole hand, isn’t that cool?”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says with a big smile, “I can’t wait to have my spongebob birthday party.”

“I know, it’s really exciting.” Jade says, “I’m sorry it has to be inside because of the storm, but we’ll still have a _lot_ of fun. I promise.”

“It’s okay, Mommy.” Evelyn smiles, “My friends are still coming, so it’s okay.”

“Yes, they are. They’re going to be really excited to see you.” Jade says, “Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight? Since it’s almost your birthday?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, getting under the covers with her parents. “I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy.”

“We love you too, princess.” Beck smiles, kissing her cheek.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Evelyn’s 5th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn celebrates her 5th birthday
> 
> tw for panic attacks in this chapter !!

It was the day of Evelyn’s 5th birthday, Jade and Beck had decorated the inside of their house to be Spongebob themed just for her birthday. From the bakery and her friend Cat, she’d picked up a cake, some cake pops and cupcakes, and some cookies, too. Evelyn was wearing a big spongebob t-shirt that was basically oversized- but it used to be her dad’s, so that was okay.

“Mommy! Look at my shirt!” Evelyn giggles, getting her mom’s attention.

“I love it, baby.” Jade says, picking her daughter up and kissing her cheek gently. “Happy birthday, pumpkin.”

“You can still pick me up??” Evelyn gasps.

“Yeah, I can. I’m treasuring it while I still can.” Jade says, “I think that’s enough for now, though.” She says, putting Evelyn down.

“Can I see the cake?” Evelyn asks, “Please?”

“You know the rule, honey. No peeking at the cake _or_ presents.” Jade says, hearing wind blowing outside. “God, it’s already getting bad out there. We’re lucky they’re coming any minute now.”

“I wish we could swim…” Evelyn sighs.

“I know, but I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Jade tells her, hearing a knock at the door. “Oh, that must be Tori, Andre and Leo. Hold on.”

Jade opens the door for the guests, welcoming them inside. Leo quickly rushes over to Evelyn, giving her a hug.

“Happy _birf_ day!” Leo says, “Oooh… Pretty shirt!”

“Thank you, Leo!” Evelyn says, “Come on, let’s go play!”

“Wow. This party looks amazing.” Tori says, looking around. “You and Beck did this?”

“Yeah, we did. I’m really glad you like it.” Jade says, “I hope all the guests get here soon, it’s looking bad out there.”

“It’s okay for driving, so I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Andre says, “Let’s just get this party started!”

  
  


After all the guests arrived, the weather started to get pretty bad. It was thundering and hailing out, along with lightning and loud wind. Jade really hoped everyone could get home by the end of the night, but she honestly wasn’t sure at this point.

“Are you kids having fun?” Jade asks, seeing her daughter playing with her friends. “Do you want a snack?”

“Yes, mommy!” Evelyn says, “Can we have some fruit cubes, please?”

“Of course, I’ll go get those.” Jade says, heading into the kitchen. Beck was preparing dinner to be cooked, until he saw his wife in the kitchen.

“Hey.” Beck says, “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay, I’ve been keeping an eye on the kids.” Jade says, “How’s preparing coming along?”

“It’s all good, we’re doing the spaghetti dinner Evelyn requested, since she loves my homemade sauce.” Beck smiles, “Also… It’s getting pretty bad out, I’m surprised none of the kids are scared out of their minds.”

“Well, I have them in good hands. If anyone gets scared.” Jade says, she hears a thunder boom and flinches, rubbing at her arm cautiously.

Jade had always had a fear of storms, even if it was a small drizzle, she’d be scared that it would start down-pouring and thundering. But, she wanted to keep a brave face on for everyone, only Beck really knew about her fear.

“Hey… We have some anxiety pills if you want to take them.” Beck says, “I know how you are about storms.”

“I can’t.” Jade says, “Not good for the baby.”

“Oh… Right, sorry.” Beck apologizes, “Just… Try to remain calm, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Okay… I believe you.” Jade says, “I’m going into the living room. I’ll feel better if I’m around more people.”

“Alright, I love you.” Beck says, pecking her cheek gently. “I should be getting started shortly. For now, have a snack, or have some water.”

“Don’t worry, I have a water bottle in the next room, and a huge tray of snacks.” Jade says, “I just need to get fruit for the kids.”

Jade heads into the next room with the kids’ snacks, and they all start to eat. Jade sits next to Cat and Tori, letting out a deep breath that she’d been holding in.

“You okay?” Tori asks her friend, “You seem… off.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m all good.” Jade says with a fake smile, seeing lightning flash outside. She feels heart rate go up, tapping her foot against the floor quickly.

“Are you sure? You seem like…” Tori then realizes, “Oh my god, are you afraid of storms?”

“What? Who told you that?” Jade asks, “I’m not scared of anything, you know this-“ She’s interrupted by a loud thunder crash, making her eyes go wide, grabbing onto the pillow beside her.

“Oh my god, you’re totally scared. I never thought I’d see the day.” Tori says, “It’s okay, Jade. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I _am_ embarrassed! I don’t get scared… I- I don’t know what it is with storms, they’re just the worst and cause my anxiety to go through the roof.” Jade says, holding onto a pillow and hearing the wind blow. “I can’t even take anxiety pills because of my pregnancy.”

“Deep breaths, okay?” Tori tells her, “Everything’s gonna be just fine, the storm should calm down within an hour.”

“I don’t know… I really don’t know, Tori.” Jade mumbles, “My heart is racing and I feel tingly, I don’t know what to do.”

“You may be having a panic attack, come on. Let’s go into another room.” Tori says, and Jade agrees.

Jade follows Tori into an empty room, and the two of them sit on the couch together. Jade is fumbling her fingers together, trying to regain herself.

“Are you still feeling tingly?” Tori asks, “Or is it more of a numb feeling?”

“I feel… numb.” Jade says, “I can’t feel my feet, it’s like pins and needles.” She says, “I’m so scared, Tori. What if this storm ruins my house? I don’t have the money to repair it.”

“The house will be fine, don’t worry.” Tori tells her, rubbing her back, “I know it’s hard to stay calm right now… But overthinking will only make it worse.”

“I… I want Beck.” Jade says, “Can you go get him and make sure Evelyn is okay?”

“Of course, don’t go anywhere.” Tori says, heading into the kitchen where Beck was.

“Hey, what’s up?” Beck asks, “Everything okay?”

“Well… Sort of. Jade needs you.” Tori says, “Is there anyone else that can cover dinner? I need to watch Evelyn and the kids.”

“Uh, yeah. My dad can take care of it, he’s a chef.” Beck says, “Let him know and he’ll get to it.”

“Got it.” Tori says, heading into the living room.

Beck goes into the separate room, spotting his wife sitting on the couch and holding a pillow. She looks incredibly panicked, and that scares him.

“Jade?” Beck raises his brows, sitting besides her. “Are you okay?”

“No… I… I think I’m having a panic attack.” Jade says, “It’s this _stupid_ storm, it’s messing with my senses.”

“Babe, you’ve always been afraid of storms. In my RV, you’d always hide under the covers when there was a storm. You’d have me hold you until it was finally over.” Beck says, “You don’t have to hide this from me, it’s okay to be scared.”

“I know, I just… I don’t want my daughter to be scared because _I’m_ scared.” Jade sighs, “It’s her birthday, I can’t have her panic.”

“Jade… We have to let her know that it’s okay to be afraid.” Beck says, “She’s turning five, she’s learning more everyday. One of the biggest things she needs to learn is that being scared, mad and sad is okay. She’s still learning more emotions everyday.”

“Yeah… I know.” Jade says, she hears thunder and holds her pillow tighter, shutting her eyes.

“God, it’s basically pitch black out there.” Beck says, glancing out the window. “Surprised there’s no tornado warning.”

“Not helping.” Jade mumbles, burying her face into the pillow. “And we’re in California, there’s no such things as tornadoes here.”

“Right, right.” Beck says.

“Mommy?” A familiar voice enters the room, walking over to her mom. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, baby. Mommy’s fine.” Jade says, “I’m just… I’m just a little scared right now, okay?”

“Of the storm?” Evelyn questions.

“Yeah, I’ve always been afraid of storms. I just never really showed it.” Jade says, “This one’s bad, it’s messing with me.”

“Yeah… It is scary.” Evelyn says, “I didn’t think you were scared of anything, mommy.”

“Well… Usually I’m not afraid of much, but storms is what really does it for me.” Jade says, “You know, if you’re ever scared. You can always come to me, it’s okay to be scared.”

“I know, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “Is Daddy afraid of anything?”

“Honestly… I don’t know. He was quite scared when I got into that accident, but that’s the one time I’ve seen him truly terrified.” Jade admits, “It takes a lot to scare your dad.”

“Ohhhh, okay.” Evelyn says, sitting next to her mom.

“Are you having fun?” Jade asks her, “I know it’s not the exact party we planned, but I hope it’s still fun.”

“I’m having a lot of fun, mama. I just wanted to see you.” Evelyn says, hugging her mom. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my five year old.” Jade says, kissing the top of her forehead. 

Suddenly, Jade hears lighting crackle and the house goes pitch black. That’s when Jade really becomes panicked, she holds onto her daughter for dear life, not wanting to let go.

“Oh my god, Evelyn! Evelyn, are you okay? It’s gonna be okay, baby. The power just went out.” Jade tells her, her breathing becoming fast. 

“Mommy!! I’m fine.” Evelyn says, “You’re _really_ scared… It’s okay.” She tells her mom, hugging her. “Please let go of me, you’re crushing me.”

“I’m sorry, pumpkin.” Jade lets go of her, “Oh my god… Not the power, now what are we gonna do?”

“Well, we have candles.” Beck says, “Our generator is in the garage… I’m _not_ going in that weather just for power.”

“Please don’t go out there, whatever you do.” Jade says, grabbing his hand. “Just light some candles, okay?”

“Okay, I will. I’ll be right back.” Beck kisses her, “Ev, take care of your mother for a bit, alright?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, climbing onto her mom’s lap. “Mommy… It’s okay, it’s just the power… It’ll come back.”

“I’m surprised you can still fit in my lap.” Jade says, “It won’t be like that for long.”

“Why not?” Evelyn questions.

“Because the baby’s going to get bigger and it’ll be harder to sit on my lap.” Jade tells her, “So, I’m putting you on my lap as much as I can until I can’t do it anymore.”

“Ohhhh, okay.” Evelyn says, “Are you still scared?”

“Not really, I feel better now that I’m with you.” Jade says with a smile, “Daddy’s lighting candles, do you want to go back and play?”

“Yeah.” Evelyn says, getting off of her mom’s lap, “Let’s go!”

[...]

After everybody ate dinner, it was time for cake. The storm was dying down a bit but the power was still out, so candles had to be used in the kitchen too. Luckily, the candles could just be turned on instead of lit, so it wasn’t a big fire hazard.

Jade lit the candles on the cake and everybody sang her happy birthday, Evelyn blew out her candles and made a wish in her head. After that, Beck and Jade cut everyone a slice, and everyone ate their cake.

After the cake, it was time to open presents. Jade grabbed her present first and handed it to her daughter, offering her a smile.

“Here, I think you’ll like this one.” Jade says, “It’s from me.”

“Okay, mommy.” Evelyn says, opening up the present. It was a spongebob fleece blanket, it was incredibly soft and perfect for sleeping with. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it, and it made Jade really happy to see her daughter have such a big smile on her face.

“Wow! Thank you, Mommy!” Evelyn says, hugging her mom. “Thank you so much!”

“Of course, baby.” Jade kisses her cheek gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too, mommy.” Evelyn says.

“Here, this one’s from me.” Jasper says, getting up from his seat. He grabs a nicely wrapped present and hands it to Evelyn, sitting besides her. “Careful, it’s glass.”

“Here, I’ll help you with that.” Jade says, helping her daughter carefully open the present. It’s a mug with spongebob’s face on it, so Evelyn could have hot chocolate in it in the morning.

“Wow!” Evelyn gasps, “This is _amazing!_ ”

“That’s a cool mug, huh?” Beck speaks up, “Now you have your own mug for hot chocolate.”

“Yay! Thank you, Jasper!” Evelyn says, “Daddy, can you hold this, please?” She says, handing the mug to her dad.

“Of course, I’m going to go put it in the cupboard.” Beck says, “I’ll be right back.”

Beck quickly puts it in the cupboard and shuts it, making sure it’s safe in there. He goes and sits back down next to Evelyn.

“Oh! My turn.” Cat quickly says, getting up and grabbing her present for Evelyn, “It’s from me and Robbie.” She smiles.

“Thank you, Aunt kitty!” Evelyn smiles, opening up the present. It was a pair of pajamas with little spongebob characters on them, and Evelyn absolutely _loved_ it.

“Cat, that’s so sweet.” Jade says, “Thank you.”

“Of course! I thought you’d love it.” Cat smiles, Evelyn gives her aunt a big hug, and Cat returns the hug.

After that, Karen gets up and brings her present over to Evelyn. It’s pretty big, so it’s a group effort to open it.

Karen has gotten her a scooter for her birthday, Evelyn was in absolute awe. Beck and Jade were shocked, but they loved how much Karen spoiled their little girl, it was so sweet.

“Mom… This is incredible.” Jade says, “You didn’t have to get her this.”

“Well, she’s been talking my ear off about a scooter. I thought she had mentioned it to you.” Karen says, “I can return it if you’d like.”

“Oh no, it’s completely fine.” Jade says, “There’s just going to be some rules with this, okay?” She looks towards her daughter.

Evelyn sighs, “I know, Mommy… Can I still ride it?”

“Of course you can, baby. We’ll just need some knee and arm pads, and a helmet of course.” Jade says.

“Well, that reminds me.” Karen says, picking up another present she’d wrapped herself. “Here.”

“Oh, let’s open this together, Ev.” Jade says, the two of them open it together and it’s a helmet for her scooter, and Jade already feels better about it.

“Thanks so much, Mom.” Jade says, “Evelyn’s going to have a _lot_ of fun on this scooter, thanks to you.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure.” Karen says with a smile, “Come on, your grandpa has an amazing present for you.”

[...]

After opening all her gifts and the storm finally died down, everybody went home. Evelyn got a bunch of presents from everyone and was incredibly happy with them, but she was also exhausted after the party.

Jade helped her change into her new pajamas and put her to sleep, kissing her forehead gently. Evelyn told her that she had an amazing birthday, and that absolutely warmed Jade’s heart. She went to bed smiling that night, and that made Beck very happy.

  
  
  
  



	13. A lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck takes Jade out for a date

Jade was a week away from being in her third trimester of her pregnancy, she was 27 weeks that day and she finally declared she could no longer pick up Evelyn. Evelyn was fine with it since she was becoming more independent, but of course she still had an emotional attachment to her mother.

Jade was having some tea that morning at the table with Beck, the two were up early that morning while Evelyn slept. They’d been wanting to spend time together alone, and were trying to make plans for the day.

“We could go for dinner.” Beck suggests, “It would be fun.”

“Nah, I want to do something earlier in the day.” Jade says, “I want to do something besides getting food, like going shopping or spending time at the beach.”

“The beach would be fun.” Beck says, “We could just go for a walk, we don’t need to swim or wear a bathing suit.

“I’m down for that.” Jade says, “How about lunch beforehand? We can go to that sandwich place we like.”

“Yeah, alright.” Beck says, “So it’s a date?”

“Yup.” Jade says, “Now we just need someone to watch Evelyn.”

“Cat and Robbie have been wanting to spend time with her again, they can babysit.” Beck says, “If it’s okay with you.”

“As long as Robbie doesn’t break anything in our house, that’s fine with me.” Jade says. “Send them a text, I’m sure they’re up for it.”

“Alright. I will.” Beck says, taking out his phone.

“Hi mommy!” Evelyn says, “Hi daddy! Good morning.”

“Good morning, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Come take a seat, I’ll get you some cereal. What would you like?”

“Lucky charms, and I want orange juice as a drink, please.” Evelyn says politely.

“Okay. I’ll get that for you.” Jade says, getting up from her seat.

It’s silent for a moment, until Beck speaks up.

“Ev, would you be okay with Cat and Robbie babysitting you today?” Beck asks, “Mommy and I have some plans today.”

“What plans?” Evelyn asks.

“Well… We want to go out, just the two of us.” Beck says, “Like a date.”

“What about me?” Evelyn pouts, “Why can’t I come?”

“Because, baby. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy need their alone time.” Jade says, putting her bowl of cereal and orange juice down in front of her. “You like your online time too, don’t you?” 

“Sometimes.” Evelyn shrugs, “But I like being around you guys.”

“And we love being around you too, princess. But after the baby comes, we won’t be able to go on many dates.” Beck says, “Do you understand?”

“I guess.” Evelyn says, “Will Cat and Robbie play with me? Outside?”

“Yeah, maybe they’ll even go into the pool with you if they want.” Jade says, “I’ll tell them to bring swimsuits just in case.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, seeming happy with the decision.

  
  


Around the afternoon time, Beck and Jade got dressed for their date and Cat and Robbie came over. Evelyn was already so excited to swim, so she brought them out to the pool already.

Beck and Jade said their goodbyes and headed out, they made their way to the sandwich place and got their seats. They were both looking at the menu, talking as they did so.

“What do you think you’ll get?” Beck asks, “Everything looks really good.”

“I’m honestly not sure.” Jade says, “I honestly want to get the whole left side of the menu, but that’s way too much and would probably kill me.”

Beck laughs, “Yeah, I really don’t want that.” He says, “I think I’ll get the buffalo chicken sandwich with fries, it sounds good.”

“That does sound good.” Jade says, “I’ll do a chicken salad sandwich, that’s what the baby and I really want.”

“That sounds good.” Beck says, sipping his iced water. “Is your iced tea good?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect. The right amount of sweetness is in it.” Jade says, taking a couple sips. “They did a good job.”

“You also put some sugar in it, didn’t you?” Beck questions.

“I did.” Jade says, “Can we get an appetizer first? I’m _really_ hungry.”

“Yeah, of course.” Beck says, “What do you want? Wings?”

“Sure, just terayaki.” Jade says, “Nothing too spicy.”

“You got it.” Beck says.

  
  


They order the appetizer and the waitress comes back with the food, Jade basically grabs a wing before it even touches the table. It makes both Beck and the waitress laugh.

“Is the baby hungry, sugar?” The sweet waitress asks. 

“Yeah, he is.” Jade says, “He’s a hungry little guy, that’s for sure.”

“How adorable.” The blonde smiles. “A little boy, too? That must be so exciting… Is it your first?”

“No, it’s my second. My five year old daughter is with her aunt and uncle right now.” Jade says, “That reminds me, I should check in with them soon.”

“That’s sweet.” The waitress says, “Would you like to order your food now or after you’re finished?”

“We’ll order now.” Beck says, “I’ll get the buffalo chicken sandwich please, and a refill on my water.”

“You got it, sir.” She writes it down, “Would you like fries or tater tots with that?”

“Fries.” Beck says simply.

“Good choice.” The waitress smiles, “And what about you, miss? What can I get for you?”

“I’ll get a chicken salad sandwich with tater tots.” Jade says, “And may I get a refill on iced tea?”

“Of course.” She says, taking the cups. “I’ll be right back with those.”

After she comes back with their drinks, Beck and Jade continue to talk. They start discussing the nursery, and a theme for it.

“So… Have you thought more about the dinosaur theme?” Jade asks, “I like the idea, but I understand if it’s not your type.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it.” Beck says, “What if we did a woodland animal theme instead? With bears and owls? Dinosaurs may be a little scary.”

“Oooh, I actually do like that.” Jade says, “Alright, we’ll do that. It can be a gray-blue pastel theme. I have something in mind.” She says.

“Perfect. I’m really glad we could agree on this.” Beck says, “I think Evelyn’s theme was zoo animals, so I’m glad we’re not repeating that.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “I want him to sleep by me again, just for a few months. It makes me feel closer to the baby so I can easily take care of them.”

“That’s fine with me, whatever makes you comfortable.” Beck says, “We have a lot more room this time around, so this will be a lot easier.”

“Agreed. It was really hard in that apartment.” Jade says, “Sometimes I miss it because of all the memories, but it was _way_ too crowded for Evelyn since she was going into her toddler years. Plus, we’d just gotten her a puppy.”

“Luna and Evelyn are still best friends even to this day, it’s so cute.” Beck says, “I wonder how her and the baby will be, do you think they’ll be as close?”

“Maybe, it depends. He won’t be able to play with her at first so she’ll probably get bored, I just _really_ hope she doesn’t get too jealous.” Jade says, “Now that would really be a disaster.”

“That's something I’m not looking forward to either.” Beck says, “I mean, she’s expressed her excitement about the baby. But when he’s here… I don’t know how it’ll go.”

“We just have to wait and see.” Jade shrugs, drinking some of her iced tea. “And I’m hoping it goes well.”

“We’ll just have to see.” Beck says.

  
  


Their food comes and the two of them eat it rather quickly. Since Jade is eating for two, her meal is gone quicker than Beck’s. 

“Was your food good?” Beck asks once he’s finished, “Was it everything you wanted?”

“Most definitely.” Jade says, wiping her mouth carefully. “You know… I’m still craving dessert, though.”

“Honestly? Me too.” Beck says, “We’ll ask the sweet waitress what they serve for dessert, I’m sure they have something nice.”

“Yeah, probably. This place is one of my favorites.” Jade says, seeing the waitress come back over.

“Hi!” She says sweetly, “Was everything okay?”

“Oh, it was _great_. Thank you so much.” Beck says, “Do you have anything on the dessert menu?”

“Oh yes, we have something that’s perfect for you.” The blonde says, “It’s a big chocolate brownie milkshake with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, it’s especially for couples. It’s also on the house, too.”

“Really? Well… If that’s the case, we’ll take it.” Jade says, “Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem. I’ll get these out of your way.” She says, taking the two plates away and heading off.

“Wow. That’s nice of her.” Beck says, “LA sure loves doing couple desserts.”

“They really do, that’s why I’m so lucky to be married to you.” Jade teases him.

“Hey! There’s many other reasons _why_ we’re married.” Beck rolls his eyes.

“I’m just messing with you, babe. You know I love you very much.” Jade says, pecking his lips gently.

“Well, I love you too, my sweet.” Beck smiles, kissing her back.

  
  


After their dessert, the couple headed to the beach and started their walk down the shore. Jade held his hand carefully while they walked, the sand crunching in between their toes. Lately, Jade’s feet had become more sore due to the increase in size of her middle area. But she was enjoying not wearing shoes for once.

“So… Have you been feeling alright recently?” Beck asks, “You’re entering your third trimester next week. That’s pretty crazy.”

“Yeah, time really flies when you’re pregnant.” Jade says, “I’m feeling okay, but my feet are starting to get swollen.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Beck says, “I can always massage your feet if needed, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Thanks, but they’re okay right now.” Jade says, “It feels better when I’m not wearing shoes.”

“Then we really did make the perfect plan by coming to the beach.” Beck says, “What about your back? Is that feeling okay?”

“Yeah, my back’s fine. I’m not too heavy yet.” Jade says, “I just want to eat and sleep most of the time, sleep is becoming hard because he’s still squirming around in there.”

“That’s good, though. It’s better than him not moving at all.” Beck tells her, “Is he awake now?”

“Mhm. You can feel it if you want, I want to sit down anyways.” Jade says.

“Alright.” Beck says, and the two of them sit together on the sand, watching the small waves crash against the shore.

Beck places his hand on her swollen belly, trying to feel around for the unborn baby’s kicks. It comes pretty quick, and it absolutely lights up his entire face.

“You’re so cheesy.” Jade laughs at him, “You've felt Evelyn move, what’s so different?”

“I don’t know… I mean, it’s still my child in there. It’s always amazing feeling them move.” Beck says, “God, you’re so lucky to incubate him.”

“Yeah, I know. Women’s bodies are really incredible.” Jade admits, “Never thought I’d be saying that again, but they are.”

“I definitely agree.” Beck says, holding her hand. “I love you so much, J. I really can’t wait to bring another Oliver into this world.”

“Me too.” Jade kisses his cheek gently, “I love the name we picked out, and I really can’t wait to decorate his nursery. It’s going to be so much fun.”

“I think the theme we picked out is perfect. Woodland animals seem to be an ongoing thing in our family.” Beck says, kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, it is.” Jade chuckles gently. “When do you think the baby will come? Before or after my due date?”

“I think before, Evelyn came a few days before her expected date.” Beck says, “It could be the same.”

“I don’t know, something tells me he’ll come _on_ my due date. I wouldn’t mind at all.” Jade says, “I felt _so_ unprepared last time, it was terrifying.”

“Well, you did amazing. I can’t believe you’re going all natural again, you’re so strong.” Beck says, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Beck.” She smiles.

The two of them continue to watch the beach, and they want to stay there forever. But eventually, they have to go home and go back to their lives **.**

  
  
  



	14. Finishing the nursery + A scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and the gang continue working on the nursery. But then, Jade gets a scare.

Jade had entered the third trimester of her pregnancy. A few days previously, her and Beck had painted the room that was going to be the nursery. They painted it a light gray color to correspond with the theme of the room, it was going to have woodland creatures as the theme since Beck and Jade thought that was perfect.

All of their friends had come over to help, Robbie and Andre were painting the dresser a gray color, while Cat and Tori set up the crib with the woodland themed blankets. Jade was lifting things and moving them across the nursery, and it concerned Beck that she was lifting heavy things.

“Jade… You shouldn’t be lifting things that are so heavy, I don’t need you hurting yourself.” Beck says, “Let me help you.”

“I’m all set, Beck. I got it.” Jade says, lifting a box of baby things and bringing it over near the crib. “Here’s the blanket, guys. Put it over the side of the crib when the sheets are in.”

“Thanks, Jade.” Tori says, “The bear sheets are the ones we want, correct?”

“Yup.” Jade says, “And Cat, when you want. Put the wall stickers of the tree with the owl on. It matches with the theme.”

“Kay-Kay!” Cat says excitedly, “Can I set up the mobile for the baby?”

“Go ahead.” Jade says, “I’m going to set up the rocking chair, I’ll be back to check in.”

“Okay.” Tori says, she doesn’t want to tell Jade to take it easy, because she knows it’ll upset her.

“Uh… Jade, what are you doing?” Beck asks, watching her set up the rocking chair.

“I’m setting up the rocking chair, why?” Jade raises her brows.

“C’mon, babe. You really don’t need to help. I want you to take it easy, alright?” Beck says, “Let me do it.”

“Beck… Stop treating me like I’m 6 years old! I’m going to be fine.” Jade says, she was honestly feeling a little sore from lifting, but she could do it. 

“I just don’t want you hurting yourself, that’s all. Heavy lifting isn't good for the baby.” Beck reminds her.

“I think I know what’s best for the baby, Beck. Are _you_ the one carrying him in your uterus?” Jade retorts.

“No, but-“

“That’s what I thought.” Jade rolls her eyes, continuing to do her job.

“Just let it go, man. Let her do her thing.” Andre reminds him, “Why don’t you help Cat and Tori? They seem to be struggling with the crib.”

“Alright, I’ll do that.” Beck says, going to help his friends.

  
  


After a little while, Jade felt a strong pain in her back. She let out a soft groan and rubbed at her back, but she quickly ignored it and went on with putting the chair together.

“Do you need some help?” Andre asks, “You seem like you’re struggling.”

“Yeah, sure. That’d be great.” Jade says.

“Cool. Let’s see then.” Andre says, beginning to help her out with the chair.

As they’re working on the chair together, Andre notices a puddle of blood underneath Jade. His eyes go wide, he doesn’t know how to break it to her that she’s bleeding, because it’s definitely not a good sign.

“Uh… Jade.” Andre mumbles, “You’re, um…”

“What?” Jade raises her brows, “Spit it out, Andre.”

“You’re bleeding.” Andre says, pointing to the puddle underneath her.

Jade’s eyes go wide, she looks and sees that Andre is right. She must have worked herself too much and stressed out the baby, and that was really scary.

Jade stood up, trying to calm down. She was wearing a maternity dress so the blood was obvious coming down her leg, and soon enough, Beck noticed.

“Jade!” Beck exclaims, “Oh my god, Jade. You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jade hisses, “Please just get me to the hospital. This is _really_ embarrassing.”

“Okay, first. Let’s change and pack some bags.” Beck says, “We could be there overnight.”

Jade sighed, leaving the room to change. Beck seemed to be freaking out, but Andre quickly tried to reassure him.

“Hey, man. It’s okay. Go get Jade taken care of, we’ll all look over Evelyn for you.” Andre says, “We won’t tell her exactly what happened, you two can do that.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.” Beck says, heading out the room to help his wife out.

  
  


Jade got changed into a casual shirt and sweatpants, Beck packed their bags and they hit the road. The two were silent for a bit of the car ride, until Beck finally spoke up.

“Are you feeling okay?” Beck asks, “You’re pretty quiet.”

“Well, yeah. I’m bleeding because of all of the heavy lifting. I’m kind of freaking out.” Jade says, “I swear, if you tell me some shit about how I should have listened. I’m jumping out of this car.”

“Okay, well… Let’s _not_ do that.” Beck says, “I know you’re not one to listen to people, but next time I tell you to stop lifting things. You stop, okay?”

Jade wants to snap back at him, but she doesn’t want her nerves to get the best of her. “Fine.” She says, “Just get me to the hospital.”

“That’s what I’m doing, babe.” Beck says, “Let me focus on the road, okay? Everything’s going to be just fine.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Jade shrugs, looking out the window for the rest of the car ride.

  
  


Beck and Jade arrive at the hospital and check in, Jade’s quickly taken to a hospital room and she changes into a gown. She’s hooked up to an IV to stay hydrated, and there’s a machine tracking her baby’s heartbeat.

Jade really doesn’t want to be here, but she knows she has to get checked out. She was still bleeding, but definitely not as much.

“You okay?” Beck asks, holding her hand. “I’m here for you, you know.”

“I know. I’m okay.” Jade says. “I’m… I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I’m horrible, I know.”

“Babe, don’t say that. You’re absolutely _not_ horrible. You just wanted to get the nursery done and I get it, but _please_ listen to me next time, alright?” Beck basically pleads.

“I know, and I will.” Jade says, “I’m… I’m scared, Beck. What if the baby isn’t okay?”

“Our baby boy is fine, Jade. That’s his heartbeat right there.” Beck points to the machine, “See? It seems healthy to me.”

“You aren't a doctor, Beck.” Jade rolls her eyes, “But it does seem healthy… I don’t know, I won’t be truly okay once I hear it from Doctor Rose.”

“That makes sense.” Beck says.

“Well, hello. It’s good to see you guys.” Doctor Rose pops in, “I hear you started experiencing bleeding today?”

“Mhm.” Jade says, “It’s my fault, too. We were decorating the nursery and I was carrying heavy boxes. I feel so stupid.”

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, we all make mistakes.” Doctor Rose says, “I’m just going to check, okay? The baby’s heartbeat seems to be okay, but the stress of you bleeding may have stressed him out.”

“Oh… Okay.” Jade says.

Doctor Rose brings in the ultrasound machine and puts the doppler over Jade’s swollen abdomen, the heartbeat echoes throughout the room and it sounds a little distressed. The baby is moving around fine though and seems healthy, so that’s all good.

“The baby is a little stressed, so we need to keep you here until everything’s A-ok.” Doctor Rose says, “Drinking some water may help, I’m going to bring you water and crackers, okay?”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Is everything going to be fine?”

“As long as you don’t stress yourself out anymore, everything is going to go fine.” Doctor Rose says, “If he’s stressed for too long, we may have to deliver early.”

“Um… Alright.” Jade says, watching Doctor Rose leave the room.

Beck can tell that Jade is really anxious now, he holds her hand and kisses it gently. He caressed her cheek, letting her know that things were going to be okay.

“I can’t risk having this baby early, Beck. I… I want to do my birth plan and have him at home, just like I wanted.” Jade says, a tear slipping down her face. “And what about Evelyn? How do I explain that I had to have the baby early?”

“None of that is going to happen, I promise.” Beck kisses her gently, “Everything will be okay, babe. You just need to relax and not stress yourself out. It’s going to be all good.”

“Okay…” Jade mumbles, wiping her eyes and sniffling. “I’m an emotional wreck, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You have every right to be emotional right now.” Beck says, “I’m here for you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?” Jade asks him, fear evident in her eyes. “I’m really scared, Beck.”

“I promise.” Beck kisses her gently, holding her hand and kissing it again.

[...]

After a couple hours, Jade had something to eat and was currently getting a checkup from Doctor Rose. The baby was still in distress, but not as stressed as he was earlier.

Jade really didn’t want to stay the night here, she had hated hospitals ever since the accident and they brought back bloods of memories that were horrible. She was much more calm than she’d usually be because of Beck being here, but it was still scary.

“I don’t want to stay the night here.” Jade tells Doctor Rose, “Is there a possibility that will happen?”

“I don’t know, it depends.” Doctor Rose shrugs, “Your own heart rate is pretty fast, so you’re obviously anxious. I need you to try and calm down a little, it’ll help the baby calm down.”

“I just hate hospitals, I can’t be here.” Jade says, “I can’t be here without thinking about my car accident.”

“Here, I know. Talk to Beck about anything, anything that comes to mind. Try to push those thoughts to the back of your mind, okay?” Doctor Rose, “It usually does the trick for me, and other patients I’ve worked with.”

“I’ll try that.” Jade says, “Thanks.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in thirty to check the baby again, once the baby is doing alright. I can try to do a 3D ultrasound.” Doctor Rose says.

“That sounds amazing.” Jade says, “I’d love that.”

“Alright, do your best then.” The blonde says, walking out of the room.

“Well… What do you want to talk about?” Beck asks, “I was thinking of Evelyn. We can talk about her.”

“Okay…” Jade’s expression quickly goes from scared to happy, “I can’t believe she’s going to be a kindergartner. That’s crazy to me.”

“I know, she’s a big girl now.” Beck says, “She’ll always be our little baby, no matter what.”

“Yeah, she’ll always be my baby girl.” Jade says, “Sometimes… I think about what would've happened if I didn’t get pregnant with her, but I know we wouldn’t have been married, or we wouldn’t be expecting another one.”

“I’m glad we went through with it, it was the right decision.” Beck says, “And I know she’s going to be an amazing big sister, I really can’t wait to have two kids.”

“Y’know, this is just what I wanted in life. I wanted to be married to you, with two kids, a girl and a boy. And to have a dog and our own house.” Jade says, “It may have happened earlier than expected, but it happened.”

“Yeah, I really like that we had our baby early. It gives us the possible idea of having more in the future, considering you’re twenty-one.” Beck says, “But if you only want two kids, that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I think I only want two. I’ll think about it.” Jade shrugs, “This baby isn’t even the outside world yet, so when he’s one or two… We’ll discuss it.”

“We’ll see what the future holds.” Beck smiles, “I’m sorry all of this happened today, I know we were supposed to design the nursery and have fun… But things happen.”

“It’s my fault, anyways. I shouldn't get so ahead of myself.” Jade sighs, “I’m sorry I’m putting you through all this trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Beck offers her a small smile, “Besides, we’ll get through this. You’re strong, babe.”

“I know.” She says, “Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Beck kisses her softly.

  
  


Another few hours passed, and Doctor Rose was doing an examination on the baby. He was doing much better now, and Jade could finally go home.

They got the 3D ultrasound and the baby seemed to look exactly like Beck, it’s what the two of them wanted in their son, and they were glad they were getting it.

The two of them headed home and everybody else was still there, Evelyn was super excited to see her parents, running up and giving her mom a hug.

“Mommy!” Evelyn squeals, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, baby.” Jade says, hugging her. “Did you have fun with everyone?”

“Yes!” Evelyn says, “Come on! They missed you.” She says, grabbing her mom’s hand and bringing her into the living room.

Beck follows them and sees that the gang ordered pizza, they were all really happy to see that Beck and Jade were back from the hospital. Soon enough, Cat and Tori were surrounding Jade, asking many questions about what happened.

“Guys, please. Everything is fine.” Jade says, “The baby was distressed for a little bit but him and I are okay. I just have to take it easy for a while.” She says, “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Oh, thank god!” Tori sighs in relief, “I’m so sorry that happened, Jade. That must have been scary.”

“It was, but everything turned out okay.” Jade says, “We even got a 3D ultrasound while we were there, look.” She says, taking out the picture.

“Oh my gosh! They look so much like Beck!” Cat gasps, “He’s so cute!”

“He’s definitely a replica of Beck.” Jade says, showing everybody else the picture. Once she’s done, Andre speaks up.

“So… We have a little surprise for you, it’s upstairs.” Andre says, “Follow me, I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh… Okay.” Jade says, following Andre upstairs.

They head into the nursery room, and both Beck and Jade are shocked about what they see. The nursery was completely done now, it had everything Beck and Jade wanted. The woodland theme was perfect along with all the corresponding colors, the rocking chair was fully set up and the stain where Jade had bled seemed to be completely gone. There was even a mini couch with some woodland stuffed animals and pillows on it, where Jade could hang out with the baby when needed. The crib was complete with the sheets with bears on them, and a blanket with a fox and owl over the side. It was everything Beck and Jade wanted, and they couldn’t be happier with the results.

“Oh my god.” Jade gasps, “This is… This is _incredible_ , I can’t believe it.”

“I’m glad you like it, we all worked super hard to get it done. It took a few hours, but I’m glad we were able to surprise you.” Andre says, “Evelyn even gave us a hand, too. She was _very_ helpful.”

“Is that true, princess?” Beck asks his daughter.

“Yes! I helped a lot, daddy!” Evelyn says, “It’s so pretty in here!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jade says, “God, it couldn’t be more perfect. I don’t think I could have done this.”

“You’re lucky Tori and I have a little boy at home, it was pretty easy to get it down.” Andre says, “I’m sorry all of that happened to you guys, but… I hope this can at least lighten up your day.”

“It made it a lot better, thank you.” Jade says, “I know he’ll love this room once he sees colors, it’s very at home and comfortable.”

“Good, that’s the whole point.” Andre says, “Well, we better get going. You deserve some rest, Jade. And Beck, take good care of her.”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Beck says, patting his wife’s back. “Thank you, man. It means a lot.”

“Not a problem.” Andre says, and the rest of them leave.

“So…” Evelyn speaks up, “Can I sleep in here, mommy?”

Jade laughs, “No, baby. You have an amazing room with lots of bedtime stories and stuffed animals.” She says, “Why don’t I go read you one now?”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, and she rushes ahead of them to her room.

“Well, resting starts tomorrow.” Beck tells his wife, “I’ll take care of you, alright? You just need to take it easy.”

“Don’t you worry, I will.” Jade says, “I’m not risking my health like that again.”

“Good.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Now, let’s go get our baby girl to sleep.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade throw their baby shower

About a month later, Jade was eight months pregnant and preparing for her baby shower. It was going to be in their backyard this time around due to the size of it, and it was only going to have their family and friends. There was going to be a lot of treats and balloons, and a few games the kids could play. She wore a blue maternity dress to go along with the theme of her having a baby boy, and Beck thought she looked so good in it.

“You look amazing.” Beck says, “Do you need help with those balloons? He asks, seeing her struggling to put them onto a chair.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Jade says, Beck helps her tie them, and they seem to be blowing in the gentle breeze. It was the perfect day for this baby shower, warm with a slight breeze.

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it?” Beck says, “Probably the most perfect day we could have had this baby shower.”

“Mhm. It’s amazing.” Jade says, “And I can wear this dress without feeling too hot. The breeze really helps with that.”

“You couldn’t have picked a better dress.” Beck says, moving his hand along her swollen bump. It’d grown a lot more over the past month, and he loved being able to touch it.

“This is your _one_ chance you can touch my stomach, you can’t do it in front of everyone.” Jade says, “But he’s kicking like crazy… Maybe you can calm him down.”

“I hope so.” Beck says, “He seems to like when I touch him. Maybe he’ll be a daddy’s boy.”

“Maybe, but don’t get your hopes up.” Jade says.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, running to her mom. “This looks _so_ pretty!”

“Aww, thank you, baby.” Jade says, “Do you mind bringing Luna outside? She’ll want to hang out with everyone.”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says, she runs back and opens the door for the dog. Luna runs out and quickly goes to greet her mom and dad, pouncing up on her mother’s leg and panting heavily in her face.

“Hi, Luna.” Jade smiles, kissing the dog’s nose gently. “Are you going to be a good girl for our guests?”

Luna pants happily, licking her mom’s cheek. She gets off of her mom, and runs off to play in the yard with her ball.

“I saw Daddy touching your tummy, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “Can I feel?”

“Sure thing.” Jade says, “Put your hand here.” She says, pointing to a specific spot on her belly.

Evelyn puts her hand there, and she feels the kick rather quickly. Evelyn’s eyes go wide and she moves her hand away, seeming shocked.

“Mommy… Are you sure he doesn’t want to come out?” Evelyn asks.

“I’m positive, he’s definitely not ready yet.” Jade says, “In a couple more months he’ll come. I promise.”

“Awww… Okay.” Evelyn sighs, “I want to meet him _now_ , Mommy.”

“I know, the baby will come before you know it though. Trust me, you’ll blink and your baby brother will be here.” She smiles.

“Okay.” Evelyn says, “Look, Mommy! Jasper is here. And so is Grandma and Grandpa!”

“Oh, good. Why don’t you go greet them? I’m still setting up a few tables.” Jade says, “And take the gifts over to that tree, okay?”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, running off to greet Jade’s family.

“Hi, Evelyn!” Karen says, “Where’s your mom? I’d love to say hi to her.”

“Oh… She’s still setting things up.” Evelyn says, “Put the gifts by the tree, _then_ you can say hi.”

“Okay, thank you honey.” Karen says, doing as told. She decides to help her daughter set a few things up, heading over to her.

“Hi, Jade.” Karen says, “You look _beautiful_ in that dress, dear.”

“Hi mom.” Jade says, giving her mom a hug. “And thanks, it’s one of my favorites.”

“It should be! It’s amazing on your body.” Karen says, “Let me help you set things up, this is _your_ baby shower. You shouldn’t have to do all the work.”

“Well… My feet are a little sore, and I could go for some water.” Jade says, “Maybe a snack, too.”

“Go get yourself some food and water, you and the baby need it.” Karen says, “Your father and I can help out, okay? Go take care of yourself.”

“I will, thanks.” Jade says, heading off inside.

  
  


After a while, everything was set up and all the guests were here. Jade was happy with how everything turned out, all the sweet treats and snacks looked _amazing_. She always got the best things from Cat’s mini baking service, it’s basically what she relied on for parties.

“This baby shower is great, Jade!” Tori tells her friend, “And you look _stunning_ in that dress. I love it.”

“Thanks, Tori.” Jade says. “And thanks so much for coming, I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Jade. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tori says, glancing over at Leo and Evelyn playing. “They’re so adorable when they play.”

“I know, that’s why I’m excited for when the baby’s going to be a toddler. They’ll have a lot of fun.” Jade says, “But of course, I still love it when they play like siblings.”

“Yeah… Except when they fight like _that_.” Tori says, her eyes going wide. 

“Oh shit.” Jade mumbles, “Evelyn! Leo! Get over here.” She calls the kids.

Evelyn and Leo come over, Evelyn seems to be upset over something Leo did. Jade saw Leo push Evelyn into the grass, and her dress and legs were completely dirty.

“Oh, Evelyn…” Jade frowns, “Your dress…”

“It’s _ruined_ , Mommy.” Evelyn says, tears in her eyes. “Leo pushed me…”

“I know he did, but he didn’t mean it.” Jade says, “Come on, I’m gonna take you inside and clean you up.” She says.

“O… Okay.” Evelyn wipes at her eyes, holding her mom’s hand as they walk inside. Jade sits her down on the table and soaks a towel in warm water, washing her legs carefully.

“Leo ruined my dress, mommy.” Evelyn says, sniffling. “I _really_ liked it too… I matched you.” She frowns.

“I know you did, and I do too. But we’ll get it cleaned up, okay?” Jade says with a smile, “We can pick out a new dress that you can wear. You have plenty of others that are just as beautiful.”

“Are you sure?” Evelyn asks, “This one’s so pretty…”

“It is, and I love it. But if we let the stain sit for too long it’ll probably be there forever, so we should wash it.” Jade says, “Your legs are clean, let’s go upstairs and pick out a new dress, alright?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, following her mom upstairs.

Jade and Evelyn go through her dresses together, and they pick out a purple dress to replace the blue one. Her daughter changes into the dress, and Jade puts the old one into the washing machine.

The two of them go outside together, and Leo quickly comes up and apologizes. Evelyn accepts his apology, and the two of them go back to playing on the playground.

“They're so cute when they play.” Tori says, “I put him in a mini time out, I’m shocked he didn’t throw a tantrum, honestly. He was a good sport about it.”

“Well, Evelyn _hated_ timeouts. It was never her thing, she’d scream and cry whenever I tried putting her in the chair.” Jade laughs, “Oh god, it was such a disaster.”

“I remember that, she used to have quite the attitude. I wonder where that came from.” Tori says, glancing at Jade.

“Oh, yeah. She definitely got that attitude from me.” Jade says, “I was like that as a kid… Until I was 17.”

“Yeah, that year really changed you.” Tori says, “We became closer, you had Evelyn… It was a lot.”

“That year was life-changing, I never have regretted having her. She’s my whole world.” Jade says with a big smile, “And now I’m adding to it… I’m just… I’m just happy, I guess.”

“Jade… That’s amazing.” Tori says, “I’m happy for you. I really am, you have a wonderful house, a dog, an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter… And now you have a little boy on the way.” She says, “You deserve to be happy, Jade. You really do.”

“Thanks, Tori.” Jade says, “And I’m sorry for tormenting you for a long time… I never really meant it- sometimes.”

“It’s all good, don’t worry about it.” Tori says.

  
  


After talking with everybody for a while, Jade decided to bring out the cake before opening up presents. She put the cake on the table and everybody crowded around, and she gave a speech.

“I wanted to thank everybody for coming. I know it’s a small crowd, but that’s more my style.” Jade says, “You all mean the world to me, and I’m glad we can celebrate the new life that’s coming into this world in October.” She says, caressing her belly.

“I think the baby’s gonna come on his due date.” Jasper speaks up, “He seems like he’ll be on time.”

“Well, since we’re guessing. Why don’t we go around and take a guess? Hint, his due date is October 6th.” Jade says.

“Oh! Oh! I think he’ll come on October 4th.” Cat speaks up, “Since Evelyn came two days before her due date.”

“Well, every pregnancy is different, but we’ll see.” Jade says, “Anyone else?”

“I think he’ll be a bit late.” Tori says, “Maybe 1 or 2 days? I’m not sure.”

“God, I’d hope not. I want to have this baby by the due date at least.” Jade says, “More guesses?”

“Well, I think the baby will be late. Jade’s stubborn, and the baby probably will be too.” Jasper says, “Just speaking the facts.”

“Thanks, Jasper.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Let’s hurry it up, I want cake.”

After some more guesses, Jade finally cuts the cake. It's a beautiful cake that’s been decorated perfectly for the theme of this baby shower, going along with the blue theme.

Everybody sits down and has their cake, having small talk. Cat had made the cake, and everybody was raving about how amazing it was.

After the cake, it was time to open presents. Jade sat down in her chair and watched as her friends and family started bringing over their gifts, she smiles, feeling incredibly happy at that very moment.

“Can I give you mine first?” Tori asks, “It’s really special, I think you’ll love it.”

“Of course.” Jade says, Tori hands Jade the present. She opens it, and smiles once seeing what’s inside.

It was a few pairs of fall themed onesies, along with some halloween themed toys (that weren’t too scary). Since the baby was coming in October, the theme of fall was very apparent here.

“Oh… This is really cute, Tori.” Jade says, lifting up one of the onesies. “It’s so small, god. Now I’m _really_ excited to have this baby.” She says, “Thanks, Tori.”

“Not a problem.” Tori says, “I’ll move this for you, Cat wants to give you the next gift.”

Jade nods while Tori moves her gift aside, Cat comes over and she seems super excited about the gift she’s giving, which makes Jade excited too.

“Here!” Cat says, “I think you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will.” Jade says, opening up the gift. It’s a couple of woodland stuffed animals with some chewing areas, for when the baby was teething.

“Aww, Cat. I love these.” Jade says, “They’ll be perfect for when he’s teething, thank you.” She says, giving her friend a hug.

“Yay! I’m happy you like it.” Cat smiles, putting the gift aside for her. “I can’t wait to be there when he’s born.”

“Yes, it’ll be an exciting moment.” Jade says, seeing her husband grab his gift and bring it over.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Beck says, “I just had to get you something, and part of it is from Evelyn, too.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jade offers her husband a smile, kissing him gently. “Let’s see what’s in here, then.”

Jade opens up the gift and smiles at what she sees. On the right, there’s a bear themed onesie and on the left, there’s a rattle that the baby can use. It makes her smile, knowing how thoughtful her husband and daughter were.

“Do you like it Mommy?” Evelyn asks, “I bought it with my own money!”

“You did? That’s so sweet, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Come give me a hug.”

Evelyn gives her mom a hug, Jade hugs her back carefully then lets her daughter go back to sitting down. Karen comes over with her gift, sitting besides her daughter so she can watch her open it.

“Thanks, Mom.” Jade says with a small smile, opening up her gift. It’s a few new teething rings and some pacifiers for the baby, which was just what she needed right now.

“Oh wow, this is just what I needed.” Jade tells her mom, “Thank you so much, I appreciate it.”

“Of course, honey. I knew you needed it, so I thought I’d get it as a gift.” Karen says, “Jasper has something for you too, he’s going to give it to you now.”

“Oh, alright.” Jade says, seeing her younger brother come over with his gift.

“Hey, Jade.” Jasper smiles, handing her a gift. “Here, I bought this with my own money as well.”

“Aw, thanks Jasper.” Jade says, taking the gift. She opens it up and smiles at what she sees inside, it’s a pair of woodland stuffed animals to match with his room, and she loves it.

“This is so sweet.” Jade says, “Come, you deserve a hug.”

Jasper hugs his sister, then heads off to sit back down. Andre and Leo come over with their gift, and Leo wants to watch her open it.

“He wants to watch you, if that’s okay.” Andre says, “He loves his Auntie Jade.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Jade smiles at the little boy, “You can watch me, honey. I don’t mind.”

“Yay!” Leo claps his hands together, watching as his aunt opens the present.

This time, however, it was some Christmas themed pajamas. It was for 3 month olds since he’d be around that age by then, it was sweet since she hadn’t considered Christmas pajamas quite yet.

“I _love_ this.” Jade says, giving her friend a smile. “He’s going to love them, thank you so much, Andre, and you too Leo.”

“Everybody was doing halloween themed pajamas, I thought I would spice it up.” Andre says, “I’m glad you like it, we picked them out together.”

“That’s so sweet.” Jade says, “Thank you, Leo.” She says, giving the two year old a big smile.

Jen came over with her gift shortly after, she seemed really excited to give it to Jade, as if it were something really special.

“Here you go.” Jen says, “I promise that you’ll love it.”

“Alright, I believe you.” Jade says, opening up the gift from her mother-in-law.

It was a light blue bear plush toy, and it was holding a moon. It seemed to be star and moon themed, and Jade absolutely loved it.

“Jen… This is adorable, thank you.” Jade says, giving her mother-in-law a hug. “I really appreciate you coming, by the way.”

“Of course, honey! I would never miss this.” She says, “Let your little boy hold onto that when he’s old enough, it’s _very_ special.”

“Alright, I believe you.” Jade smiles, giving her another hug.

[...]

After all the gifts and a few more hours of hanging out, both Beck and Jade were exhausted. Jade was in the nursery putting everything she’d gotten away. Her feet were incredibly sore and she needed to sit down, she took a seat in her rocking chair as she caressed her swollen stomach, shutting her eyes gently.

Beck peeked his head in, looking around to see everything nicely put away. He’d just put Evelyn to sleep, since she was tired from their long day as well.

“Hey.” Beck says, walking in. “Evelyn’s asleep.”

“Oh, good.” Jade says, rubbing her thumb over where her unborn child was moving. 

“You okay?” Beck asks, raising his brows. 

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted and my feet are sore.” Jade says, “Just third trimester things, really.”

“Ah, okay.” Beck says, “Was this baby shower everything you wanted? Was it alright?”

“Mhm. It was _perfect_.” Jade says, “It was just what I wanted for our little squirm, so thank you, really.” She says, kissing him softly.

“Of course.” Beck smiles back, “Y’know… There’s still another gift I have to give you, it’s really special.”

“Another one? Beck… You've already spoiled me enough, I’m fine.” Jade says.

“C’mon, it’s _really_ important.” Beck says, trying to convince her. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Well, you do know what I like.” Jade says, “Fine, go get it.” She shrugs.

“Okay.” Beck says, he wanders off into the next room and grabs the gift. It appears to be delicate due to it being wrapped in brown paper, and it’s obviously some sort of framed picture.

“Oh wow, it’s another framed picture, huh?” Jade raises her brows, “I’m not surprised.”

Beck smirks, handing it to her. “Be gentle, it’s delicate.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade says, slowly opening up the gift.

Jade was shocked by what she saw. It was a watercolor painting that was the night sky with the moon, sun, earth and another little planet. Beck and Jade had called their family ‘their little universe’ for the longest time, so Beck wanted to paint something in honor of their special saying.

“See? It’s our little family.” Beck smiles, “That’s you, that’s me, that’s Evelyn… And that’s our little boy, Kaeden.” He says, kissing her cheek. “Do you like it?”

Jade’s silent from shock, but tears quickly come to her eyes. They’re some of the happiest tears she’s ever felt in her life, she can’t tell if she’s just incredibly hormonal, or just really, _really_ happy.

“Um… Jade?” Beck questions, seeing the tears running down her cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine.” Jade wipes her tears away, sniffling. “Oh my god, _Beck_ … This is so… This is so incredible, I don’t know what to say.” She admits, wiping her eyes again. “I love it so much, Beck. It’s _perfect_.”

“You do? You really love it?” Beck asks, seeming relieved. 

“Yes! Yes I love it.” Jade says, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “You made this… And that makes it even more special, I don’t even know what to say… Besides that it’s perfect in every way.”

“Oh thank god, I thought you would have hated it.” Beck laughs, “But I’m really glad you like it, babe.”

“Hate it? I could never. You really, _really_ know how to make me happy, Beck.” Jade says, kissing him again. “I love you so much. And I love our family so much.”

“I love you _and_ our family, Jade.” Beck kisses her back, “Do you… Do you want to hang it up? I think it would go great with his crib.”

“I’d love to.” Jade says, handing the painting over to Beck. “I’ll go get the hammer and nails.”

Beck and Jade made sure they were very quiet hammering the nails in, they then hung up the painting and admired it. Beck had his arm around Jade’s waist as they just stared at it in awe, the two of them holding Jade’s swollen stomach with their hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. A new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Evelyn discover something.

Jade was currently 34 weeks pregnant. She was really close to finally being towards the end of her pregnancy, which she’d been looking forward to. But at the same time, she was incredibly nervous. The baby could come any day they wanted after the 36 week mark, even though she was due on the 6th of October. But she hoped that the baby would come on his own time.

She’d been waddling around more due to the baby growing more. This baby was bigger in size compared to Evelyn, so it had gotten harder to walk a bit earlier. So, she was spending the day relaxing while Beck and Evelyn played outside. Luna, their dog, was being _extremely_ cuddly with Jade. And it was really sweet.

“Hi, Luna.” Jade says, “I know, you probably want to sit on my lap. But that’s a little hard right now.” She smiles, scratching gently behind the dog’s ear.

Luna whimpered softly, trying to get on her lap. She was a bigger dog, and was really struggling to get onto her lap. After a little while, she sighed in defeat. She laid down next to her mom, resting her snout gently on her belly.

“Yeah, there’s a baby in there.” Jade tells her dog, “Crazy, huh? It’s not happening to you though, you’re fixed… Thank god.”

Luna rolled over on her back, showing her belly to her mom. Jade loved spending one on one time with her dog, it meant a lot to her. Usually that wasn’t the case since she had a daughter, and now another baby on the way. But since Evelyn was outside with her husband, she could do it.

“Oh, you’re showing me your belly?” Jade raises her brows, “That’s so cute… I’m definitely going to have to rub it now.”

Luna relaxes as Jade rubs her belly gently, her eyes become half-closed, which means she is happy. She opened her mouth and panted gently, drool coming from her mouth and onto Jade’s hand.

“Ew, Luna…” Jade nearly gags in disgust, “Don’t drool on me, that’s gross.” 

Luna gets up once hearing the door swing open, it’s Evelyn running towards her mom. Jade did want some time alone, but Evelyn seemed pretty panicked about something.

“Ev, what’s wrong?” Jade asks her, “Did something happen?”

“Mommy! We found a puppy!” Evelyn says, “It’s all dirty and it seems scared! We don’t know what to do.”

“Oh?” Jade raises her brows, “Okay… Let me come see it, Luna. Stay here and behave. You’ll get a treat.”

Luna obeys her mom and sits down, her tail wagging gently. Jade follows Evelyn outside, Beck seems to be taking care of the dog right now. He’s holding it in his arms, patting it carefully to keep it warm.

Jade could tell it was definitely a husky dog, one of her favorite breeds. It seemed really scared and was shaking in Beck’s arms as he patted it. It was definitely around 12 weeks old, so it’s mom or owner must have abandoned them.

“Oh boy, is he- or she, okay?” Jade asks, getting near the dog. “They’re shaking.”

“It’s a boy, I checked.” Beck says, “We should bathe it and then take it to the vet. He has no collar but there’s _no_ way he’s chipped. He’s too young.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jade says, “C’mon, let’s bring him inside. We’ll give him a bath.”

“Wait… What about Luna? How’s she going to react?” Beck asks, “She basically thinks she’s in charge.”

“That’s not the issue right now, we need to get him nice and warm before heading to the vet.” Jade says, “Come on.”

  
  


They all go inside together and bring the dog into the bathroom. At first, the puppy is squeamish and is barking at both Beck and Jade, but eventually he began to like the bath. He became very relaxed in the warm water, letting Jade run soap over his fur.

“I don’t see any fleas, so that’s a good sign.” Beck says, “Who would leave such a cute dog behind? I don’t get it.”

“I really don’t know, stupid people.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Or his mother. He’s awfully young.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Beck says, “That’s the age we got Luna, she was so tiny. I can’t believe how big she’s gotten.”

“I know… And this dog is a _husky._ I can’t imagine how big he’ll get.” Jade says.

“Wait… Do you want to keep him?” Beck asks, “Like, actually?”

“Well, if we can’t find him an owner, then yeah.” Jade says, “Luna would be a great big sister. It would take some getting used to, but I think she could handle it.” She says, “Why?”

“Well… We have a baby on the way, Jade.” Beck says, “It’ll be hard raising a puppy and a baby at the same time.”

“I know… But we can’t just let him go, Beck. He found us for a reason. It happens… Dogs sometimes find their owners and sometimes it’s the other way around.” Jade says, “Will you at least consider it?”

“It depends on what the vet says.” Beck says, “But if she lets us keep it… Then I guess he’s ours, but don’t get too attached, alright?”

“I’ll try not to.” Jade says.

After bathing the dog, they dried him up and let him walk around the house a bit. Luna noticed and quickly became hostile, she began barking and growling at the puppy, scaring him to death.

“Luna! No!” Evelyn says, trying to stop her dog. “Bad girl!”

“Luna. Down.” Beck says sternly, but she doesn’t want to listen. She growls at the dog that’s much smaller in size compared to her, trying to make him scared.

“Luna! Enough.” Jade pulls the older dog back carefully, “That’s not nice, you better behave when we get back.” She says, “Now sit.”

Luna sits down, looking at Jade and whimpering. She didn’t really like being yelled at, even if she acted out like that.

“Good girl.” Jade pets her gently, “Beck, go get her old crate. It should be in the closet.” She says, keeping an eye on Luna.

  
  


It took some struggle to get the husky puppy into the crate, but eventually he got in. They got into the car and headed to the vet, where they were checked in immediately with their newfound friend.

The vet checked him out completely, and he seemed to be a perfectly healthy dog besides being scared. He wasn’t chipped or anything because of his age, which was around 3 months according to the vet. He was a very playful puppy, and Jade was becoming more attached to him every second that passed.

“Well, this dog seems to be perfectly fine. He’s a little shaken up but I’m sure he’ll be okay in a few days.” She says, “I can tell he’s a siberian husky breed, which is a beautiful dog. They get pretty big but they get along with other types of dogs too.”

“Oh, we have an australian shepherd at home. Would that work out?” Beck asks, “And we have a baby on the way, too.”

“Well, considering he’s a puppy. I think he’ll be fine with a baby around, husky’s are usually good with kids so it shouldn’t be an issue.” The vet says, “Do you want to keep him, or should we bring him to the shelter?”

“Evelyn, what do you think?” Jade asks her five year old. “Do you want to keep the puppy?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” Evelyn says excitedly, “Can we _please_ keep him Daddy?? _Please???_ ” She begs him.

Beck looks at the puppy, then at his wife and daughter. He sighs, it wouldn’t hurt to keep this dog knowing it found them. They might as well keep him since he already seems to be attached to everyone.

“Alright, we’ll keep him.” Beck says, “We gotta teach Luna how to be nice to him, and we gotta stop at the pet shop.”

“Don’t forget, we have to pick out a name as well.” Jade says, “I don’t have anything in mind right now, but we can discuss when we get home.”

“Alright.” Beck says, “Come on, Ev. We’re going to the pet store.”

“Yay!! New puppy!” Evelyn says excitedly.

[...]

After buying a bunch of stuff at the pet store, Beck, Jade and Evelyn headed home and began trying to get Luna and the new dog to get along. It actually began to work out quite well, the puppy and Luna were play-fighting and it was so cute.

“Look at them play, Mommy!” Evelyn says with a smile, “They’re so cute!”

“I know, I’m really surprised they’re getting along.” Jade says, “Now… We just need a name for the little guy, which is going to be a hard one.”

“Well, you're lucky I have a few in mind.” Beck says, “Mind if I list them?”

“You’re better at picking them from a book, but go ahead.” Jade shrugs, watching Evelyn play with the two dogs.

“Okay, first off. I like the name Blue, since he has blue eyes.” Beck says, “It’s nice and simple too.”

“Ew, no. _Way_ too generic.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Give me another one.”

“Okay… How about Max?” Beck asks her.

“Nope.” Jade shakes her head, “Next.”

“Well, I only have two left.” Beck says, “I’m leaving my favorite for last.”

“Alright, just tell me the next one.” Jade says.

“How about Ghost?” Beck says, “Because he appeared out of nowhere.”

“Nah… It’s cute, but he’s not a white husky.” Jade says, “Just tell me what your favorite is.”

“Fine, it’s a pretty popular name, but I like it a lot.” Beck says, “What about Koda?”

“Wait… I actually like that.” Jade says, “It’s one of the most popular husky names, but I can see why.”

“So, that’s our new dog’s name?” Beck asks, “Koda? You want that one?”

“I do.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “I really didn’t expect us to find a new furbaby today, but I’m glad we did. Luna seemed pretty lonely.”

“Yeah, she did. I wanted to get another dog but then you got pregnant… So I wanted to focus on that.” Beck says.

“Well, we got a new puppy and we’ll have a new baby. It’ll be a challenge, but we got this.” Jade says.

“We can do anything.” Beck says, holding her hand as they watch their little girl play with their new addition to the family.


	17. Park day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck, Jade and Evelyn spend a day at the park with Karen, Jasper and their dogs

About a week later, Beck, Jade and Evelyn had planned to go to the park with Karen and Jasper. They wanted to bring their dogs there as well to bring Koda outside so he could play with Luna or some other dogs. They were going to have a mini picnic there as well, just like old times before Evelyn was in the picture.

Jade put on the dog’s collars and got them into the car, she got Evelyn into her car seat then got into the passenger’s seat. She was really tired that day due to the baby kicking most of the night, but she wouldn’t miss spending time with her family for the world.

“Are you okay?” Beck asks her, holding her hand. “You seem tired.”

“Yeah… I’m pretty exhausted.” Jade says, “I didn’t really sleep last night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Beck says, “Maybe the sunlight will wake you up. Was the baby awake all night?”

“Mhm. We’ve got another all-nighter baby on our hands.” Jade says, “Hopefully it doesn’t last for long.”

“Yeah, that was pretty painful.” Beck says, laughing. “Let’s get going, I think your mom might be there by now. **”**

“Okay.” Jade says, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

  
  


They arrived at the park, Beck and Jade got out of the car and let the dogs out, putting them on their leashes. Beck got Evelyn out of her car seat and grabbed the picnic basket, they headed to their main spot, where Jasper and Karen were waiting for them.

“Hey!” Karen says, greeting her daughter. “Look at you! You’re glowing!”

“You say that everytime, mom.” Jade rolls her eyes, “But thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Please keep making me grand babies, everytime you’re pregnant you look _amazing_.” Karen says, “And… I absolutely _love_ babies! You know this.”

“Doesn’t she look amazing? Even when she’s tired, she always manages to look incredible.” Beck says, “But uh… This may be our last kid, we don’t know though.”

“Oh, well we better take some photos today then.” Karen says, “Have you done a maternity shoot yet?”

“Yes, but I guess I wouldn’t mind taking photos here.” Jade shrugs, “I did it with Evelyn, I should do the same for Kaeden.”

“Well first, we should eat. I’m famished.” Karen giggles, “I’ll help you two lay out the blanket.

Karen does as said and they lay out the blanket, Jasper seems to be a bit distracted which makes Jade’s sister instincts act up. Once she sits down, she gets her brother’s attention and talks to him.

“Hey, Jasper.” Jade says, “What’s up? What’s new?”

“Uh… Nothing.” Jasper says, looking around then back at his phone. “Just… Uh, school?”

“School hasn’t even started yet.” Jade says, “Are you okay? You’re distracted. I can tell.”

“He’s meeting up with someone but won’t tell me who.” Karen says, “I’ve asked politely but he just won’t give in.”

“Mom! Why'd you have to tell her?” Jasper says, becoming embarrassed. “I didn’t need anyone to know!

“I don’t even know who you’re meeting, honey. You might as well tell us.” Karen says, “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“Ugh… Do I have to?” Jasper rolls his eyes, “It’s really none of your business.”

“What’s with the attitude, Jasper? I’m your mother. Ever since you stepped foot into highschool you’ve been different. So tell me, what’s up with you?” Karen demands her son.

“God… Fine.” Jasper sighs, “I’m… I’m meeting up with a girl. Her name is Jess and… I’m _really_ nervous so _please_ don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh, honey… Why didn’t you just tell me?” Karen questions, “I would like to give you _lots_ of advice. But also… Beck and Jade are here, why don’t you ask them?”

“Um…” Jade mumbles, “Well, I don’t really know what to say. Is this your first time hanging out with her?”

“Yeah.” Jasper says, “She’s going to be here in ten minutes, please be quick with the advice.”

“No problem.” Jade says, “Well, first off. Just be yourself. Don’t act tough or cool, it’s stupid. Be nice, don’t make cheesy jokes… Just. be. you. Okay?”

“Uhhh, alright.” Jasper says, “God, I’m _so_ nervous.”

“It’s alright, bud. You have nothing to worry about.” Beck assures him, “God… Time really has gone fast? I remember taking you here when you were eleven, and we looked at ducks.”

“Oh, yeah! That was fun.” Jasper says, “Isn’t that when you proposed to Jade?”

“Mhm. It is.” Beck smiles at the memory.

“Daddy! Tell the story!” Evelyn begs, “Please??”

“You want the story?” Beck asks Jasper and Karen, “And Jade, can I tell it?”

“Of course you can. It’s a really fond memory of mine.” Jade says with a small smile, “Definitely one of the best moments in my life.”

“Glad to hear it.” Beck says, “So… Jade was a little over six months pregnant with Evelyn. We had lived in our apartment for a little over three months and we were preparing for the baby.” Beck says, “Karen called Jade and wanted us to bring Jasper to the park, I obviously accepted since I loved spending time with her brother.”

“They wanted to go look at ducks together, I’m not a big fan of ducks so I let them be for a while.” Jade says, “I was sitting on the bench alone, then Beck came over and we were talking. Then, he started telling me about how much he loved me and how excited he was to be a dad. I thought there was _no way_ he was going to propose, but he did… And it was the most _beautiful_ proposal ever, and the most amazing ring.” She says.

“It was honestly nerve-wracking having that ring in my pocket, I thought it was going to fall out but thankfully my pockets held it together. I was so relieved when she said yes, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest.” Beck says, “She was so happy, I had never seen her like that before… It was genuinely so sweet.”

“I still wear the ring to this day, whenever I’m feeling down. I look at the ring and feel happy.” Jade says, showing off the emerald engagement ring. “I honestly have no idea how he could have afforded this, considering our situation at the time.”

“I may have pitched in to help.” Karen says with a smirk, “You never knew this until now… But he asked me and your father if he could propose, and obviously we said yes, since we love you two together.”

“What? You knew?!” Jade gasps, “You seemed so shocked when Jasper told you…”

“I’m pretty good at acting surprised.” Karen winks, “And your wedding was _beautiful_! You panicked while getting ready, but I knew you wanted to marry Beck… You were just nervous.”

“Yeah, I was a wreck. I even got sick from my nerves.” Jade says, “Oh, Jasper. Is that your date?” She asks, glancing at the teen girl seeming to be waiting for someone.

“Uh… Yeah, it is.” Jasper says, getting up. “I better go, thanks for the advice.”

“Not a problem, buddy. Go get her.” Beck encourages him, and he walks off.

“So… How’s the new dog? Are him and Luna getting along?” Karen asks.

“Mhm, they’re basically best friends.” Beck says, “We both said we thought it was weird timing, since Jade’s due pretty soon.”

“I agree. Luna gets a brother and soon Evelyn is getting one.” Jade says, “Are you almost done with your food, Evelyn?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn says, eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “I want to play, mommy.”

“Okay, we will when you’re done.” Jade says, “The dogs seem anxious to get up.

  
  


After they all finish their food, they pack up the picnic basket and put it back in the car. Evelyn goes over to the playground and starts playing on the jungle gym, where Jade and Karen keep an eye on her while Beck walks the dogs around.

“Please be careful, baby. I can’t catch you if you fall.” Jade says, “Grandma has to catch you if you end up falling, okay?”

“I know, Mommy! I know how to do this.” Evelyn says, climbing across the monkey bars. “Look at me go!

“I see you, baby. You’re doing so good.” Jade cheers her on, “Do you think you can go all around?”

“Yes I can!” Evelyn says, “I can do it!”

Evelyn makes it all the way around the monkey bars, Jade’s proud of her and then they go to the slide. She stands at the bottom of the slide, waiting for her daughter to come down.

“Come on, you got this.” Jade says, “It’s not that far down, I’m here if you need me.”

“I don’t know… It seems scary.” Evelyn says, “I don’t think I want to, Mommy.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Just come down the stairs then. We can play somewhere else.” Jade says.

Evelyn does as told and comes down the stairs, hugging her mom.

“I want to walk with the dogs.” Evelyn says, “With Daddy.”

“Alright, we’ll go find him.” Jade says, “Mom, we’re going to find Beck. Do you want to come with us?”

“Of course.” Karen says, “Koda is such a cutie, I want to spend more time with him.”

“Yeah, he’s adorable. He’s _really_ playful right now.” Jade says, “Although… I don’t love walking him at 6 AM. I barely sleep anyways.”

“Don’t you and Beck switch off?” Karen asks.

“Mhm. But I still have to walk them throughout the day, or we just go as a family. It’s fun.” Jade says, “Mornings aren’t very fun.”

“I’m sorry, dear.” Karen says, “You need your sleep, do you ever take naps?”

“I try… This baby just _loves_ moving.” Jade says, “I’ll probably nap when I get home.”

“Good. You need it.” Karen says.

They caught up with Beck and continued their walk, the dogs had gone to the bathroom already so they were doing another lap. There were ducks at the pond, and Luna started barking at them.

“Luna, no.” Beck stops, “Bad girl. Stop.” He tells her, hoping she’d obey.

Luna kept barking at the ducks, scaring them back into the pond. Luckily, she was on a leash, but she kept trying to get toward the ducks.

“Luna! No!” Evelyn says, “Bad dog!”

Once hearing Evelyn’s voice, Luna stopped. They were all shocked, but they continued walking.

“So…” Beck starts, “Do you want to come over for dinner?”

[...]

Everybody went home for dinner, and Jasper’s date, Jess, ended up coming too. Everybody made sure to give the two their privacy, but both Jade and Karen made sure they checked in on them.

Jess and Jasper were watching Evelyn play, talking as they watched her. Evelyn wasn’t really listening to their conversations, considering she was so distracted by her toys.

“Uhh… Do you like… video games?” Jasper asks Jess.

“Yeah, I do.” Jess says, “What games do you play?”

“Oh… Well, I play the sims, minecraft, and animal crossing…” He mumbles, “What about you?”

“Oh! I play animal crossing and minecraft too.” She smiles, “Here’s my code, you can friend me once you have your switch.”

“Thanks.” Jasper smiles, “Hey, Jade. Do you know when dinner is going to get here?” He turns around and asks his sister.

“Soon, they’re on their way. I’m tracking it on my phone.” Jade says, “See?”

“Yeah, I see it.” Jasper says, “Thanks.”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, seeing the boy turn around.

“They’re having fun, huh?” Karen asks, “It’s so cute how nervous he gets.”

“Mom… I can hear you.” Jasper mumbles.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Karen quickly apologizes, “Umm… Jade… When’s the due date of the baby?”

“You know this, mom. It’s October 6th.” Jade says, “So… Pretty soon.”

“That’s so exciting, honey. I can't wait for him to come.” Karen smiles, “And the nursery looks _great_! I love the woodland theme.”

“Aw, thanks mom.” Jade says, “He won’t be able to see right away but I hope eventually he’ll learn to love it.”

“I’m sure he will, honey. Don’t you worry.” The older woman smiles, hearing a knock at the door. “Oh! I think the pizza’s here.”

  
  


After dinner, Beck and Jade kept an eye on Jasper and Jess until they all left. There was definitely going to be a second date, and they couldn’t wait to see Jasper finally grow up. 

  
  
  



	18. Mom and Daughter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Jade spend the day together.

Since Jade had a month before the baby was due to be here, she wanted to spend a day with her daughter before she had to be a stay at home mom again. It would also probably be a while before her and Evelyn got one-on-one time after the baby came. The plan for the day was to get their nails done, do a bit of shopping, get lunch, then end the day with the park and some ice cream. Once Evelyn was told about this plan, she was super excited. It took awhile for her to be put to bed, but she eventually fell asleep after a bedtime story.

“Are you excited to spend the day with Mommy?” Beck asks, “She’s sleeping in a little, so she’ll have more energy when you guys are together. **”**

“Why does she need to sleep in?” Evelyn asks, eating some of her cereal. “Is she tired?”

“Yeah, the baby moving around makes her tired. He’s usually awake most of the night, so she can’t really get a lot of sleep.” Beck says, “Don’t worry, she’ll be up soon.”

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles, “I’m so excited, Daddy!”

“I know, and next week. You start kindergarten, that’s so exciting.” Beck says, “You’re becoming a big girl, Evelyn.”

“I know.” The young girl smiles, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs, and it’s her mom.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says excitedly, “Hi!”

“Hi pumpkin.” Jade says, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Evelyn says, “I’m so excited for our day, Mommy. We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Yes we are, I’m very excited too.” Jade says, sitting down at the table. “Do you want me to help you pick out your outfit?”

“Yes please.” Evelyn says, “I wanna wear something pretty.”

“I can make that happen, baby.” Jade says, “Finish your breakfast, I’m going to have some coffee. **”**

“Okay!” Evelyn says, beginning to eat more of her cereal.

After breakfast, Jade and Evelyn went upstairs and started going through her clothes together. Evelyn wanted to wear a pretty dress, so Jade did her best in finding a dress.

“Okay… What about this?” Jade asks her daughter, holding up a mint-green dress. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“No, not for today.” Evelyn shakes her head, “I want a bright color, mommy.”

“Alright. Let’s keep looking then.” Jade says, hanging the dress back up. “Oh! What about this?” She says, pulling out a blue dress.”

“No.” Evelyn says, “I think I want purple or pink today.”

“Okay, that lowers it down a lot.” Jade says, putting the dress back. She continues looking, then finally finds something she knows Evelyn will like.

“Here, I think you’ll _love_ this.” Jade says, picking out a purple dress for her. She sees her daughter’s face light up, which makes her happy.

“Yes! That one!” Evelyn says, “It’s perfect!”

“Okay. Do you need help changing or can you do it?” Jade asks.

“I can do it. I’m a big girl, remember?” Evelyn says, “I’m going into Kindergarten next week!”

“That’s right, you are.” Jade says, “Are you excited? You’re going to have a new teacher and make new friends.”

“I am! I’m gonna have so many new friends, mommy.” Evelyn says, “Go get ready, I want to leave A-S-A-P!”

“Where’d you learn that saying?” Jade raises her brows, “I’m quite impressed.”

“I heard Daddy say it.” Evelyn says, “Now go get dressed!”

  
  


Jade gets dressed into something comfortable, she ends up having to help Evelyn since she was struggling with the dress. The young girl was disappointed that she needed help, but Jade let her know that it was okay to need help.

The two of them said goodbye to Beck and the dogs, then they hit the road. The first stop was the nail salon, and the whole ride there, Evelyn was thinking about what color she would get.

“Mommy… Are we getting our toes and fingers done?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, we are.” Jade says, “You deserve it since you’ve been so good for me. And because I love you _very_ much.”

“I love you too, Mommy. And I love daddy… And Koda… And Luna! I love my whole family _so_ much!” Evelyn giggles excitedly.

“Awww, Ev. That’s very sweet.” Jade says with a smile, “Do you know what color you want? There’s plenty to choose from.”

“I don’t know…” Evelyn shrugs, “There's a lot of choices.”

“You’re right, there is.” Jade says, “But you have plenty of time to make the choice, okay? I’ll help if you need it.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says with a small smile.

At the salon, Jade checked in with the lady and was brought over to the colors with her daughter. Jade chose dark purple for both her toenails and fingernails, and then it was Evelyn’s turn.

“I don’t know what I want, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “There are so many pretty choices!”

“Maybe you should get purple, to match your dress.” Jade says, “Look, this one’s pretty.” She says, pointing at the lavender color.

“Ooh! I want that one!” Evelyn says, “That color, please!” She tells the nail lady.

“Okay, honey.” The woman says, “Come with me, let’s do the feet first.”

Jade and Evelyn soaked their feet in the warm water, Jade couldn’t see her feet anymore due to being 9 months pregnant. But she loved the idea of having them look nice if she was ever barefoot around the house, which was most of the time.

“Look at my feet, mommy!” Evelyn says, pointing to the nail lady doing her feet. “Aren’t they pretty?”

“They are, baby. I love them.” Jade says, “Do you like the color I chose?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says, “It’s so pretty.”

“Thank you.” Jade says. After getting their feet done and they were fully dry, she was struggling to get her shoes on. Thankfully, Evelyn noticed and went over to her mom, quickly helping her.

“Here, mommy!” Evelyn says, putting the flip flop on her mom’s foot. “I can help you.”

“Aww, thank you. You’re such a good helper.” Jade says, “Could you do my other foot?”

“Mhm.” Evelyn nods, sliding the other flip flop onto her mom’s foot. Jade smiled, kissing her daughter’s forehead and lifted herself up. They headed over to where they’d get their fingers done, and sat down.

“When are you due?” The blonde nail lady asks.

“October 6th. It’s coming pretty fast.” Jade says, “I’m nine months today.”

“That’s so exciting, congratulations.” She says, “Are you having a boy or a girl? Or is it a surprise?”

“It’s a boy.” Jade says, “Evelyn’s _really_ excited to have a baby brother, isn’t that right?” She glances over at her daughter.

“Yeah! I really want to snuggle him, mommy.” Evelyn says, “When is he coming?”

“In 4 weeks, baby. So that’s really soon.” Jade says, “You’ll be a big sister in a month, baby.”

“Yay!” Evelyn says.

“Oh, stay still, baby. You don’t want to mess up your nails.” Jade says, “You can’t move around until they’re dry, alright?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, doing her best to stay still.

  
  


After getting their nails done, it was time to go shopping. They were surrounded by a bunch of stores already, so they decided to shop and get lunch there instead of heading somewhere else. 

“Where do you want to go first? It’s your choice.” Jade asks her daughter.

“Umm…” Evelyn looks around, quickly spotting a toy store. “Oh! There!” She points.

“Perfect, I need to pick out a few more things for your brother anyways.” Jade says, “You can get anything you want, alright? It’s my treat.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Evelyn hugs her mom. “Come on, I want to go in!” She says, grabbing her mother’s hand.

Evelyn and Jade walk into the store, the little girl quickly gravitates towards the stuffed animals. She gazes at them in awe, not being sure what to pick.

“Take your time, it’s our day today.” Jade says, “The baby section is right over here, so I’ll be there if you need me.”

“Okay mommy.” Evelyn says, “I can do this myself, don’t worry.”

“Alright, I believe you. Tell me if you’re going somewhere else.” Jade says, heading off to the baby section, keeping a close eye on her daughter while looking at the baby toys.

Jade picks out a couple of things, a small rattle that’s good for 3 month olds, and a toy bear that the baby can hold onto when he’s sleeping. Once she was done, she headed over to where Evelyn was looking, and realized she wasn’t there.

“Evelyn?” Jade spoke up, looking around. “Evelyn, where are you?”

She walked out of the stuffed animal section, still not seeing Evelyn. She quickly began to panic, she turned her back for only a few minutes and already lost her. She couldn’t be far, this store was pretty small.

“Evelyn?!” Jade speaks up louder, “Evelyn, come here!” She calls out, hoping to find her daughter that way.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Evelyn looking at the art supplies. She breathes a huge sigh of relief, rushing over to her.

“Look, Mommy! Look at all the coloring books!” Evelyn says, pointing to it.

“Evelyn… You were supposed to tell me if you were going to look at something else, I was really worried when I came back and saw you were gone.” Jade says.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I got bored of the stuffed animals.” Evelyn says, “I… I wanted to look at the art supplies.”

“I know, but even though you’re a big girl. You still need to tell me where you’re going, so I can keep an eye on you.” Jade says, “When you were little, you ran off _a lot_. I don’t need a repeat of that.”

Evelyn was startled by her mom’s tone. She hadn’t talked to her like that in a long time, it was honestly scary.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Mommy.” Evelyn tears up, “I didn’t mean to scare you… I really didn’t mean to.”

“Oh no, honey. It’s okay, please don’t cry.” Jade says, bending down to her level. She knows it’s going to be a struggle to get back up, but that wasn’t the issue right now.

“I’m sorry… I really am.” Evelyn sniffles, wiping at her eyes.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m not mad at all.” Jade says, “I’m just worried about you getting lost and being scared, that’s all. Please just let me know if you’re looking at something else, okay?”

“Okay…” Evelyn mumbles.

“I already got my stuff for the baby, so we can look at toys together.” Jade says, wiping her daughter’s tears away with her thumb. She kisses her forehead gently, giving her a small smile. “No more tears, okay?”

“Okay.” Evelyn gives her mom a small smile, “I think I really want a coloring book, mommy.”

“Alright, let’s look then.” Jade says, she gets herself back up and looks at the coloring books. “Oh wow, there’s all sorts of them here… How do you feel about a mermaid coloring book?”

“Yes please!” Evelyn says, “Can we get some pretty crayons too, please??”

“Of course, honey. Oh, look! There’s some mermaid themed ones.” Jade says, “Should we get these?”

“Yes! Can we get this coloring book, too?” Evelyn asks, picking up the spongebob themed coloring book. “ _Please?”_

“Why not, let’s get that too.” Jade says, “Come on, let’s go pay. Then we can keep shopping.”

After paying, Evelyn and Jade went into a clothing store together. Evelyn was growing so they wanted to pick out some new clothes together, Jade was all set on clothes right now, it was only Evelyn that needed them.

“You need some more shirts, Ev. You’re growing out of them.” Jade says, “What are you looking for?”

“I want fun shirts, Mommy. Nothing boring.” Evelyn says, “Can I get that mermaid shirt?” She asks, pointing to it.

“Sure.” Jade says, making sure to get it in her size and putting it in the cart. “Do you like this shirt? It has spongebob and Patrick on it.”

“Yeah!! I love it!” Evelyn says.

Jade nods, putting it in the cart for her. Evelyn also needed some jackets, since it was cold.

“It’s going to start getting cold soon, you need some sweatshirts and jackets.” Jade says, “How about this fluffy purple jacket? It’s cute.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, and Jade gets it. “Can I get this sweatshirt, mommy? It’s black like yours.”

“Sure, we can match.” Jade says, picking out the sweatshirt. “There, we can wear it when we get home.

  
  


After shopping at the clothes shop and hitting more stores, they decided to finally get lunch. They hit up a burger bar and got a booth, Evelyn got a kids menu that she could color on and was very excited. Jade was _starving_ , so she couldn’t wait to eat.

“Do you know what you want?” Jade asks her daughter, “Feel free to get whatever you’d like, okay?”

“I want the chicken tenders and fries, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “And I want lemonade, too.”

“Okay. We can get that for you.” Jade says, looking at her menu. “Now I just have to decide what I want.”

“Why do you get the big menu, Mommy?” Evelyn questions.

“Oh, well… I’m an adult, so I have the adult menu.” Jade says, “Once you’re a little older, you can use it. Okay? You get the fun menu though.”

“You can’t color on the adult menu?” Evelyn questions.

“No, you can’t. That’s why your menu is more fun.” Jade says, “You’ll be using that for a long time, I promise.”

“Ohhh. Okay.” Evelyn said, “What are you getting, mommy?”

“I think I’ll get some sliders and fries.” Jade says, closing her menu. “And an iced tea.” 

“That sounds yummy.” Evelyn says, continuing to color on her menu. “I’m _so_ hungry! I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“I’m hungry too, we’ll order as soon as we get our drinks.” Jade tells her, “And we’ll get some bread rolls, does that sound good?”

“Yes! I can't wait.” Evelyn says excitedly, “Can we color when we get home?”

“Sure thing, baby. We can use the new coloring books you got.” Jade says, “We can also draw a picture for daddy if you want.”

“Okay.” Evelyn smiles, she loved spending time with her mom. It always made her very happy.

Their bread rolls arrived and Evelyn had two of them already, Jade didn’t want her to get full fast, due to her small stomach, so she stopped her at three. Evelyn seemed a bit disappointed, but her disappointment went away once their food arrived.

“Do you want me to cut your chicken for you?” Jade asks.

“Yes. It’s too big.” Evelyn says, pushing her plate away.

“Okay. Do you want ketchup, too?” Jade asks.

“Yes! My favorite.” Evelyn says, Jade grabs the bottle and puts some on her plate, then cuts her chicken tenders into smaller bites.

Evelyn dipped her chicken into the ketchup and ate it, she ended up eating all of her food, which was a shock to Jade. Jade ended up eating all her food too, since she was eating for two.

[...]

After going to a few more stores and letting their food sit, they went to the park and decided to walk around a bit and play. Evelyn still wanted ice cream, and so did Jade, so they’d stop there eventually.

“Mommy?” Evelyn speaks up, holding her mom’s hand.

“Yes?” Jade raises her brows.

“When the baby’s here, are you still going to play with me?” Evelyn asks, “I heard from my friends that once their baby brother/sister was born, their mommy didn’t play with them anymore.

“What? Of course I’ll play with you.” Jade says, “I may be a little more busy, but once I have time, I can definitely play and color with you.” She says. “Who told you this?”

“Jackson. His mommy had a baby recently and now he feels lonely, especially because his daddy left.” Evelyn says, “I hope my Daddy never leaves.”

“He won’t ever leave, okay? We’re going to stay with you for a long, _long_ time.” Jade smiles, “That's very sad that his dad left him and his mommy.”

“Yeah… I feel bad for him.” Evelyn says, “But he has me! I’m basically his best friend.”

“That’s good, honey. I’m glad he has you.” Jade says with a smile, “Oh, look! There’s some ducks over there.”

“Woah! Ducks!” Evelyn gasps, “Look at the babies, Mommy!” She points to them.

“They’re following their mommy, it’s what ducklings do.” Jade says, “You’re like my little duckling, Evelyn.”

“What about the baby?” Evelyn questions.

“He’s my little duckling, too.” Jade smiles. “Do you want to play now? The playground is pretty empty.”

“Mhm!” Evelyn says, and they head over to the playground.

After playing for a little bit, they finally decided to settle down and get some ice cream. They went to the stand and got what they wanted, Evelyn got moose tracks with whipped cream while Jade got a chocolate and vanilla mix. The two of them sat down, talking over their ice cream.

“How’s your ice cream?” Jade asks, “Is it just what you wanted?”

“Yes! It’s _so_ yummy!” Evelyn exclaims, having the ice cream all over her lips.

“Oh, honey… It’s all over your face.” Jade smirks, she picks up her napkin and gently wipes Evelyn’s face. “There, all set.”

“Is yours good?” Evelyn asks.

“It is. The baby _really_ likes it.” Jade says, her hand over her swollen abdomen. 

“Does it hurt when he kicks?” Evelyn asks.

“Sometimes, only when he hits my ribs though.” Jade says, “Other than that, his kicks are pretty fun to feel.”

“Cool!” Evelyn says, “Can I feel them when we go home?”

“If he’s awake, then yes.” Jade nods, “Try and finish up quick, okay? It’s starting to melt.”

“Will do.” Evelyn says, beginning to eat her ice cream _much_ faster.

“Woah, woah. Slow down. Don’t give yourself a tummy ache.” Jade says, “Take your time, okay? It won’t matter if it melts since it’s in a cup.”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, continuing to eat her ice cream at a slower pace.

  
  


Once they were home, Jade and Evelyn changed into their matching sweatshirts and began to color in the coloring book and on some scrap paper. Evelyn was working on something for her dad, and she was working really hard on it.

“What are you drawing?” Jade asks, glancing over at her paper.

“It’s a surprise!” Evelyn says, quickly hiding it. “It’s for Daddy… And you, and the baby… And the dogs.”

“Oh, okay.” Jade smiles at her, holding up her paper. “Do you like what I drew? It’s Koda.”

“I love it, Mommy!! It’s so good.” Evelyn giggles, “I’m almost done with mine, you’ll _love_ it!”

“I’m sure I will.” Jade says, coloring in her sketch with a pencil. 

Beck got home a few minutes later, and Evelyn was done with her drawing. She was _so_ excited to show it to her mom and dad, and the dogs were going crazy once Beck got home.

“Hey, hey. Settle down. I’ll give you treats in a moment.” Beck tells them, “How was your day, girls?”

“It was very fun. Much needed.” Jade says, standing up and giving her husband a kiss. “How was your day?”

“It was alright, I’m just glad I’m home with my girls.” Beck says, “ _And_ boy.” He says, putting a hand on her swollen belly.

Jade smiles, kissing him again. “Evelyn made us something, she wouldn’t show me since it’s a surprise.” She says.

“Oh? Let me see, princess.” Beck says, seeing Evelyn get up with the paper, handing it to her dad.

Beck gazes at the drawing and smiles, it was an updated family portrait with Koda and now Jade had a baby in her belly in the drawing, he thought it was adorable. Jade _had_ to see it.

“Look, babe. She drew the baby.” Beck points out.

“Aww, Evelyn… This is so sweet.” Jade says, “I’m happy you included your little brother, too. That’s very cute.”

“He’s our family, mommy! Of course he’s included.” Evelyn smiles, “I’m so excited to meet him.”

“Well, he’s _very_ excited to meet you too.” Jade says, “He kicked when you said that, so he definitely agrees with me.”

“Can I feel?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, let’s sit down first.” Jade says, and they all sit down together.

Evelyn puts her hand on her mom’s swollen stomach, she waits patiently and then feels a kick, gasping.

“Woah! It’s stronger than last time.” Evelyn says.

“Mhm. He’s gotten stronger since the last time you felt him.” Jade says, “He’s almost ready to come, so you’ll be having a baby brother _very_ soon.”

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Evelyn says excitedly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go to my twitter gigigillz if u want to see visuals!!


	19. First day of kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn starts her first day of kindergarten

It was finally Evelyn’s first week of kindergarten, Beck and Jade were so excited that she’d reached this milestone and Evelyn was really excited about her first day the night before. They had her outfit picked out for school and laid out for her, so she would get ready once she was done with breakfast.

Evelyn sat on the foot of her bed staring at the shirt and jeans her mom had picked out for her, she was really nervous for her first day and didn’t know if she wanted to go. She had a bad feeling that none of her friends would be in her class, and that her teacher would be mean.

“Evelyn? Are you ready to go?” Beck asks, walking into the room. “Your mom is waiting downstairs for us.”

“Um…” Evelyn mumbles, looking down at her lap. “I don’t know.”

“Ev…” Beck frowns, he immediately knew that something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting next to her.

“I don’t want to go, Daddy.” Evelyn says, “I want to stay home with you and Mommy… I want to play all day.”

“Well, you can play when you get home from your big day.” Beck says, “You we’re so excited last night, princess. What happened?”

“What if my friend’s aren’t in my class?” Evelyn questions, “And… What if my teacher is _mean_?”

“I hear your teacher is _very_ nice. Your principal told us good things and we’re going to meet her today.” Beck says, “And if your friends aren’t in your class, you can always play with them during recess.”

“Recess! I love Recess!” Evelyn says excitedly.

“See? You’re going to have a lot of fun today. And we’ll pick you up right at 2:45. We’re going for an early dinner at five since it’s your big day.” Beck says.

“Dinner?? Yay!” Evelyn says, “I need to get my teeth brushed, Daddy.” She says, getting up and running into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, Evelyn gets herself dressed and heads downstairs with her dad. Jade was waiting for them in the kitchen, smiling once seeing her daughter in the outfit they had picked out.

“Look at you! You’re gorgeous, pumpkin.” Jade says, “Let’s go through your backpack together and make sure you have everything you need.”

Evelyn nods, Jade takes out the backpack and sets it down, beginning to go through it.

“We have your lunch box with snacks and your lunch… Some coloring supplies, paper and pencils. Is that all you need?” Jade asks.

“It’s perfect!” Evelyn says, “Come on, Mommy! We need to go.” She says, putting the backpack on her back.

“I’m going as fast as I can, baby. Your dad’s going to get you in your car seat.” Jade says, grabbing her purse. “Let’s go.”

They all got in the car and headed to the school, Beck and Jade got out of their car with Evelyn. Evelyn saw all the kids going into the school, and she quickly got nervous.

“It’s okay, baby. They’re not going to do anything.” Jade assures her, “Come on, let’s get a picture of you in front of the school.”

Evelyn stands in front of the school where all the kids are going inside, Jade gets her phone out and makes sure it’s focused, then gets ready to take the photo.

“Give me a big smile, Evelyn.” Jade says, and Evelyn does as told. She took a few photos of her daughter, and once she was satisfied, she put her phone away.

“You’re such a big girl now, Evelyn.” Jade says, hugging her daughter. “Let’s go inside and meet your teacher. I’m sure she’s nice.”

“I’m scared, Mommy… What if people are mean?” Evelyn asks.

“You’re a sweet girl, Evelyn. No ones going to be mean to you, and if they are, then ignore them. They’re _not_ worth your time.” Jade says, “Understand?”

“Yes.” Evelyn nods.

They all go inside and head to her classroom, there’s already a few kids and parents there, but the teacher was there. She was a young woman and seemed very nice, similar to Mrs. Simms.

“Hi! Are you Beck and Jade Oliver?” The teacher asks, “I’m Ms. Sosa. It’s so nice to meet you guys.”

“Yeah, that’s us.” Beck says, “It’s nice to meet you too.” He says, shaking her hand.

Jade shakes her hand as well, smiling. “Very nice to meet you. This is my daughter, Evelyn. She’s very excited to start learning here.”

“That’s great! I’m very excited to teach her.” Ms. Sosa says, “Do you recognize anyone here, Evelyn? Did they go to your preschool?”

Evelyn looks over at the kids and recognizes her friends Rosie and Jackson, she quickly becomes excited, tapping her mom’s thigh.

“Mommy! It’s my friends!” Evelyn says, “Can I go play with them?”

“Of course you can, but could you say goodbye to us first?” Jade asks, “A hug would be nice.”

“I love you, Mommy!” Evelyn says, hugging her mom’s leg, then going onto Beck’s. “And I love _you_ , Daddy! Bye!” She says, heading off to play with her friends.

“How sweet.” Ms. Sosa says, “We’re going to start the class in five minutes, if anything happens I’ll give you a call. And, make sure to come by 2:45 to pick her up.”

“You got it.” Jade says, “Thank you so much. She’s a good girl, so there shouldn’t be a problem… I hope.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Ms. Sosa says, and she goes to watch the class.

Beck and Jade go back to their car. Jade had managed to keep it together while talking to the teacher, but she felt herself burst into tears once getting in the car. She was incredibly pregnant and hormonal, so it wasn’t surprising to Beck that she was crying.

“Oh… Jade.” Beck puts a hand on her back, “It’s okay, our little girl is growing up. It’s something we have to get used to.”

“I know… I know.” Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I’m just… I’m _really_ pregnant and hormonal. It’s hard _not_ to cry.”

“You know… I’m surprised you kept it together there, but I’m glad you didn’t cry in front of Evelyn. She probably wouldn’t have gone to school if you cried.” Beck says.

“Oh god, _yeah_.” Jade laughs, still feeling the tears running down her face. “Man… I _really_ want to have this baby soon, I wish October could come faster.”

“It’s coming up very soon, Jade. You’ve got this.” Beck says, “And… Evelyn’s going to have a fun day with her friends. So try not to stress yourself out about her day, okay?”

“I’ll try… But I may be very emotional today, just a warning.” Jade says, grabbing a napkin from the compartment box and wiping her eyes. “Can we stop at Starbucks? I need an iced coffee and a chocolate cake pop.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Beck says, starting up the car again.

  
  


They stop at Starbucks and get the food and drinks they wanted, then head home. Jade’s on the couch having her coffee and cake pop, trying so hard not to think about Evelyn and Kindergarten.

“Jade… You can cry if you need to.” Beck says, “I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

“No… I need my coffee and food before I cry.” Jade says, sipping more coffee. “I’m almost done, I swear.”

“Okay, I believe you.” Beck says, “Just please don’t be afraid to cry in front of me. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“I’m not afraid, I‘ve done it _plenty_ of times. You’ve seen practically every side of me, I don’t care what you think at this point.” Jade says, “You’re going to see me give birth again in a few weeks, so it’s not a big concern at all.”

“Yeah… You’ve got a point.” Beck says.

“I just… I can’t believe she’s growing up so fast, Beck.” Jade tears up, chocolate smeared on her lips. “My baby girl was a baby… Now she’s five years old and going into _kindergarten._ And now I’m having another baby, isn’t it crazy?”

“It is crazy.” Beck agrees, “But I’m excited to expand our family and focus on the future, not the past. The memories of Evelyn being a baby are amazing… But we have another baby to focus on right now.” He says, putting a hand on her belly.

Jade relaxes at the touch of Beck’s hand on her protruding stomach, it always relaxed her when he felt the baby move. The baby was active right now, since he usually stuck to schedule and stayed up for most of the morning.

“Baby’s awake?” Beck questions.

“Mhm.” Jade says, “Keep touching my stomach, he likes your hand.”

“I guess we got a daddy’s boy on our hands.” Beck says, giving her well-deserved belly rubs, feeling the kicks of his son against his palm. 

“We’ll see about that. You saw how Evelyn attached to me when she was born.” Jade says, “It could be the same for this one.”

“Maybe, it depends.” Beck shrugs, “Are you still okay with the home birth?”

“Yeah, that’s what I want.” Jade says, “Can we use our bed? I don’t want to do it on the floor, that’s gross.”

“Of course. I’ll get a different pair of sheets just in case.” Beck says, “I mean, we’ll use a _bunch_ of towels. But just in case.”

“Mhm, I understand.” Jade says, “Please don’t move your hands, this feels amazing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Beck says, continuing to feel the baby move.

The afternoon rolled around and they decided to take their dogs on a walk, Jade was struggling to get her shoes on as they were getting ready, and it was obviously frustrating her.

“Here, I’ve got you.” Beck says, putting the shoes on for her. “There.”

“Thank you.” Jade breathes in relief, standing up. “Let’s go, you two. You’re due for a potty break.” She tells the dogs.

They all go outside together and start walking, Jade’s not really walking, she’s waddling. It’s a struggle, but she’s managing.

“Oh my god, I’m even fatter than my last pregnancy.” Jade says, “This baby is so big.”

“Well, last time we checked he’s nearly seven pounds. Hopefully he doesn’t grow anymore.” Beck says, “That would hurt to push out.”

“It’s going to hurt anyways, especially if he’s a big baby.” Jade says, “Those poor bed sheets and towels… We’re never using them again.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Beck says, “Luna, do you have to go potty now?”

Luna whimpered and went over to the grass, lifting her leg up and going to the bathroom. Once she was done, she took a few steps and pooped.

“Good girl.” Beck says, getting the doggy bag and scooping the dog poop up, “Alright. Koda. We’re still training you, but do you have to go?”

Koda didn’t respond to his command, and wanted to keep walking. Beck frowned, training a puppy was really difficult, especially a husky puppy.

“Is the training still not going well?” Jade asks, “Maybe I should try training him.”

“No, I’ve got it. You need to focus on the baby.” Beck says, “He knows basic commands like sit, stay, beg… But he’s not very good at potty training.”

“No kidding, he’s shit on the floor multiple times. It’s gross.” Jade says, “I usually have to clean it up, too.”

“Hey… I clean it up sometimes.” Beck says, “You know I’d never make you do all the work.”

“I know, I’m just saying when you’re at work, I have to do it.” Jade says, “I’m on maternity leave, I don’t work right now.”

“Speaking of that… How long are you at home?” Beck asks. “Six months?”

“Yes, I’m doing the same time that I did for Evelyn. I think it’s best for the baby.” Jade says, “If he starts teething earlier, I’m taking more time off. I think that’s one mistake we made last time.”

“Yeah, definitely. It was horrible hearing her scream for a week straight.” Beck says, “I missed hearing her cute giggles and babbles.”

“I really can’t wait to experience raising a baby again. It was so much fun. Obviously, toddlers are fun too, but… Something about the newborn and infant phase is so exciting.” Jade says, “Seeing them reach those milestones, like a smile or a laugh… It’s super exciting.”

“I agree. Maybe they’ll be a more calm baby since Evelyn loved to cry, but we’ll see.” Beck says.

“Oh, look.” Jade points out. Koda was finally going to the bathroom on his own, it was exciting.

“Wow! Good boy, Koda.” Beck says, “Let’s clean that up for you, buddy.”

[...]

It was finally time to pick Evelyn up from school, Beck and Jade were excited to hear about her first day at school. They arrived at the school and immediately, Evelyn ran up to her mom and hugged her, happy to see her.

“Hi, baby.” Jade smiles, hugging her back. “Did you have a fun day at school?”

“Yeah!” Evelyn says excitedly. 

“That’s wonderful, princess. You can tell us all about it in the car and at dinner.” Beck says.

“She was a very good girl, and she’s a fast learner, too. She’s smart.” Ms. Sosa adds in.

“Oh, that’s amazing to hear.” Jade says, “You’ll have to tell us what you learned today, Ev. I want to know.”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, “Bye, Ms. Sosa!”

“Bye, Evelyn. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The teacher says.

They get in the car and right away, Jade asks about her day.

“How was your day, pumpkin?” Jade asks, “Did you make any new friends?”

“Mhm! Her name is Josie. She’s new to the school.” Evelyn says, “She’s from um… Texas?”

“Oh wow, that’s very cool.” Jade says, “Texas isn’t very far from here, we could always go one day.”

“Really??” Evelyn gasps.

“Yes. It’s a very cool state I hear, but it’s also very hot.” Jade says, “What did you learn today? Ms. Sosa said you were a fast learner.”

“I learned some numbers, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “I can count to five.”

“Really? Show us.” Beck chimes in quickly.

“1…. 2… 3… uh… 4… 5!” Evelyn says quickly, “See? I can count it off my fingers too!”

“Wow, baby. That’s _amazing_.” Jade says, “I’m so proud of you, are you excited for our dinner?”

“Yes! I really want chicken tenders again.” Evelyn says, “It’s my _favorite_.”

“You can get whatever you want, princess. It’s your day today.” Beck says, “We’ll be heading out around 5, so get some playtime in now.”

“Okay!” Evelyn says.

  
  


Five o’clock rolled around and they headed to the restaurant. Jade and Beck both wore something casual along with Evelyn, since it wasn’t too fancy of a restaurant. They got a booth and sat down, starting up another conversation about school.

“Was everyone nice to you?” Jade asks.

“Yes, everyone’s very nice.” Evelyn says, “During story time, Josie and I sat together. It was fun.”

“Ohh, that’s fun.” Beck smiles, “What did she read?”

“She read the three little pigs. I _love_ that story!” Evelyn says, “I feel bad for the wolf, though.”

“You don’t have to feel bad, baby. He wasn’t very nice.” Jade says, “He blew down the pigs’ house, except for one of them, of course.”

“One of them had a house made of bricks. He’s super smart!” Evelyn says, “Tomorrow we’re starting to learn letters. I’m so excited!”

“That’s very fun, princess. And I’m proud of you for learning your numbers.” Beck says, “Can you count them off your fingers for us?”

Evelyn nods, and she does as told. Both Beck and Jade smile, they’re very impressed by her.

“Good job.” Jade smiles, “Do you know what comes after five?”

“Umm… No, I forgot.” Evelyn shakes her head, “Sorry.”

“That’s okay, I’m just messing with you.” Jade says, “What do you want to drink?”

“Apple juice!” Evelyn says. “Are you getting your iced tea?”

“No, I’m just doing water for now.” Jade says. “Maybe after, though.”

They got their drinks and ordered some bread rolls to feast on before dinner, they were _very_ good and Evelyn ate two of them. Of course, that was the limit since they didn’t want her getting sick. Jade was addicted to those bread rolls, she felt like she could eat all of them and still be hungry.

After that, they ordered their food and continued their conversations. It was a daily question for Evelyn to ask about when the baby was coming, so it was finally her time to do that.

“Mommy?” She questions, “When’s the baby coming?”

“Honey… I’ve told you this _many_ times, October 6th. In three weeks.” Jade says, “It may be a bit earlier or later depending on when he’s ready, but it’s _very_ soon.”

“Your belly’s really big, what if he falls out?” Evelyn questions.

Jade has to hold back her laugh, offering her daughter a smile.

“That’s not how it works, love. I’ll tell you more about it when you’re a _little_ older. Okay?” She says.

“Okay…” Evelyn sighs, “Does he still have the same name?”

“Yes, there’s no plans to change it.” Jade says, “Kaeden James Oliver is still his name.”

“I can call him Kae for short, right?” Evelyn asks.

“Yes, you can. It’s a nickname your dad and I will be using, too.” Jade says, “It’s cute, huh?”

“Yes. It is.” Evelyn agrees, “Ughhh… I’m _hungry_.”

“Me too, honey. The food should be here soon.” Jade says, “We can get a dessert to share, too. If you want.”

“Can we get a brownie sundae??” Evelyn asks.

“If they have it, then yes.” Jade nods, “Be patient, though. Food will be out soon.”

Their food came and they ate it pretty quickly. Afterwards, they ordered the brownie sundae and split it as a family. They had a really fun day, and couldn’t wait for Evelyn to learn more in kindergarten.

  
  



	20. Happy tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has an emotional day.

Jade was currently 39 weeks pregnant. That same time in her last pregnancy, she gave birth to Evelyn but she had a strong feeling that wouldn’t happen this time. It was a few days from her due date, and she wasn’t feeling well at all. She had lots of cramps in her back and spine, her ribs were aching since the baby loved kicking them so much. She was overly emotional and just feeling depressed, it sucked. She really wanted to spend time with her daughter but her emotion, exhaustion and pain were taking over.

After a long night of no sleep and constant kicking in her ribs, Jade woke up to her husband bringing her a cup of tea. He had just dropped Evelyn off at school, wanting to let his wife sleep in.

“Morning, Jade.” Beck says, placing the tea on her bedside table. “How are you feeling?”

“Not great.” Jade shrugs, “I’m just really achey and exhausted… I barely slept and it feels like it’s going to be this way forever.” She admits.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, babe.” Beck says, kissing her cheek gently. “Is there anything else I can get you? Like food or something else?”

“I don’t really have an appetite either.” Jade says, “He takes up so much room that eating doesn’t appeal to me.”

“Well, you have to eat something. Our little boy needs nutrition.” Beck says, “Can I get you some fruit at least?”

“Fine.” Jade sighs, cuddling up to her body pillow. She didn’t want to move because it was the only place she was comfortable, but eventually she’d have to get up and drink her tea.

“Do you… Do you want a heating pad for your back?” Beck asks, “That’s where your pain seems most obvious. **”**

“No. I like it when you massage it.” Jade says, “Can you do that for me?”

“Of course I can.” Beck nods, getting beside her. He placed his hands on her back, gently massaging it.

“A little higher.” Jade says, “Oh **-** _yes_. Right there.” She moans softly, letting him do his magic.

Each time he got the right spot down, she would let out a gentle breath or a soft moan. She knew the pain wouldn’t be relieved for long, but it was still something when it was gone for a few seconds.

He finished up and went downstairs, making her a fruit bowl. He came back upstairs and handed her the bowl, sitting down with her.

“You know… It could be any day now.” Beck says, “Later, we should try going for a walk. It could get something started.”

“Maybe, if I’m feeling up to it.” Jade shrugs, “I just want to rest all day, I’m _so_ tired.”

“Okay. I completely understand.” Beck says, still rubbing her back gently. “Eat some of your fruit.”

“I _am_.” Jade hisses, taking out a grape and eating it. “There. You happy?”

“Yes. No need to get snappy.” Beck tells her.

“I’m not being snappy! You’re just being annoying.” Jade snaps, “I’m in so much pain and you just keep being obnoxious! So _please_ cut it out!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Beck says, removing his hand from her back.

“Hey. I didn’t say stop rubbing.” Jade says, putting his hand back. “Keep it up.”

“Fine.” Beck sighs, rubbing her back carefully. He then notices obvious discomfort in Jade’s expression, becoming concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Beck asks. “Are you okay?”

“Baby in my ribs.” Jade says, grimacing in pain. “It’s not comfortable.”

“Hmm.” Beck thinks for a moment, moving his hand to her belly. He rubs where her ribs are, trying to lead him out with his voice.

“Hey, buddy. Let’s not go in Mommy’s ribs, okay?” Beck says softly, “She’s already in a lot of pain, so let’s be gentle with her.”

“I doubt he’s going to-“ Jade pauses for a moment, feeling the discomfort be relieved. “That’s _much_ better.” She says, breathing out carefully.

“See? He loves his Daddy.” Beck says, “You’re a Daddy’s boy, aren’t you?” He coos towards her protruding stomach.

“That’s enough.” Jade pushes him away, caressing her belly with one hand. She feels the baby boy’s gentle kicks, smiling softly.

“That’s my baby boy.” Jade says, “Always kicking my hands, huh? You _love_ doing that.” She smiles.

“What an active little guy.” Beck says, “He’s been kicking since what? 16 weeks?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jade says, “That feels like _so_ long ago. I can’t believe I’m only a few days away from my due date.” She says, “Although… It’s not expected for him to come that exact day.”

“I hope he comes. I don’t want to see you in pain anymore.” Beck says.

“Well, I’m going to be in a lot of pain already. I’m pushing an eight pound baby out of me, that’s going to hurt.” Jade says, “I’m not really excited for that, but… I’m happy I get to do it in our home.”

“Me too, I’m glad we have the chance to do it here.” Beck says, “Do you still want Cat and Tori to come over?”

“I do. They’re my best friends, I want them to be there.” Jade says, eating more of her fruit. “And my parents can watch the dogs while we’re up here, they can switch out with Cat and Tori every once in a while.”

“Okay. That sounds good.” Beck says, “It’s going to go perfect. I promise.” He smiles, kissing her cheek.

  
  


After a quick nap, Jade woke up feeling very emotional. She missed her daughter and really wanted to see her, but sadly, she was at school.

“Beck…” Jade cried out, “ _Beck_!”

Beck quickly came into the room, he was prepared for her to be in labor. But instead, she was just sad. He frowned, getting by her side quickly.

“Hey… What’s wrong?” Beck asks, “What happened?”

“I’m… I’m just emotional.” Jade sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I _really_ want to see Evelyn and hug her… But she’s at school.”

“Oh… Okay.” Beck kisses her softly, “She’ll be home in a few hours, I promise. Then you can give her all the hugs and kisses you want.”

“That’s not soon enough.” Jade pouts, “I want to be able to spend time with her before the baby comes… It really could be any day now.”

“I know, and you’ll get time when she’s home.” Beck says, “Why don’t we walk the dogs? You probably need some sunlight right now.”

“Okay.” Jade sighs, sitting herself up. “You’re going to have to get me off this bed.”

“You got it.” Beck says, he puts his hand out and Jade grabs onto it, lifting herself up. She wanted to quickly shower and change before heading out, though.

“I think I’m going to rinse off and change before we go.” Jade says, “I feel disgusting.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Beck says, “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Just give me a call.”

“Alright.” Jade says, grabbing a pair of clothes to change into.

During her shower, Jade had made the decision to sit down and just let the water run through her hair and body. She quickly regretted that once seeing she couldn’t get up to turn off the shower, sighing, she called out her husband’s name and waited for him.

“ _Beck!”_ Jade yelled loudly. It wasn’t long until she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom, opening the door.

“What?? What’s wrong?!” Beck panics, “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, chill out. I just… I can’t get up.” Jade admits, feeling embarrassed.

“Okay. I’ll help you.” Beck says, “Do you need this turned off?”

Jade nods, and Beck turns off the shower. He puts his hands out and Jade manages to lift herself up, he grabs a towel and gently wraps it around her, helping her dry her hair and body.

“Beck… You don’t need to help me.” Jade says, “I’m fine, I just needed help getting up.”

“I know, I wanted to treat you though.” Beck says, “Maybe I’ll even order dinner tonight, since you deserve it.”

“Beck…” Jade tears up, “You need to stop making me cry, it’s annoying.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it.” Beck kisses her cheek gently, “Do you need me to blow dry your hair? Or can you handle that?”

“I can handle it, thank you.” Jade kisses him softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck kisses her back.

Jade gets her hair dried and gets dressed. Once she walks out of the bedroom, Beck smiles and holds her hand. They go downstairs together and get the dogs set up to go on a walk, then head out.

Jade feels like she can barely walk with all the weight she’s carrying, but she does her best. She really hoped this baby wouldn’t grow anymore, or else she’d have to be induced early.

“You okay?” Beck asks, noticing his wife waddling. “You can head back home if you want.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jade says, “Maybe it’ll get something going, who knows.”

“Alright. Whatever you want.” Beck says, holding her hand. “Be quick guys, Mommy needs to get home so she can relax.”

“Beck, really. I’m fine.” Jade says, “I know I complained about my back hurting but I have a high pain tolerance. It’s just annoying right now.”

“Okay, I believe you.” He says, “I’m just making sure you’re alright, I don’t want you going into labor in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“Trust me, I’m fine.” Jade assures him, “I’m pretty hungry, though. You better treat me to some lunch when we get home.”

“Oh, for sure.” Beck smiles, “What do you want? I’ll make you whatever you’d like.”

“A grilled cheese sounds really good.” Jade says, “Can you do that? With some grapes on the side and the iced tea we have?”

“Of course, I’ll start it as soon as we’re home.” Beck says, “Oh, good job, Koda! You’re getting better at potty training.”

“Aww, what a good boy.” Jade says, Koda hears his mom and tries to pounce on her leg, panting happily.

“No, no. Don’t do that.” Beck stops him quickly, “You can snuggle on her lap when you get home, okay? Let’s not pounce on her.”

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt the baby.” Jade says, “Although, since Luna is bigger. It’s more annoying when she does it.”

“She just loves you, Jade. You’re her favorite.” Beck says, “You’re the best mom, that’s why.”

“Beck… Stop that.” Jade says, feeling herself getting emotional again. “I’m going to ruin my makeup.”

“That’s okay, you can always redo it.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You always look beautiful, anyways. Even without makeup.”

Jade smiles, kissing him gently. “I love you. Thank you.” She says, “It may not seem like much, but those little comments _really_ make my day.”

“Of course. Anything for my beautiful wife.” Beck says, kissing her back.

“Now you’re just doing it on purpose.” She says, wiping her eyes. “Cut it out, Beck.”

“Sorry.” Beck laughs, “Come on, let’s keep walking.”

  
  


They get home and Jade gets herself comfortable on the couch, a fleece blanket over her lap. Koda was trying to snuggle on her lap, but was struggling with Jade’s pregnant belly in the way.

“Sorry, baby. That may be hard.” Jade says, petting her dog gently. “Sit next to Mommy, okay? It’ll be much easier.”

Koda does as said and curls up next to Jade, she pets her dog and waits for Beck to bring her lunch. Once he did, she ate all of it and became very tired, resting on the couch for a while.

Evelyn came home and Jade was so excited to see her, welcoming her with a hug and some kisses on her face.

“Mommy! That’s tickles!” Evelyn exclaims, giggling. “Stop that!”

“I can’t help it. You’re so cute.” Jade says, kissing her cheek again. “I missed you today, baby. How was school?”

“It was fun! I played with my friends at recess and climbed the monkey bars all by myself!” Evelyn says.

“That's wonderful, baby.” Jade says, “Tell me more.

“I learned how to write the letter B!” Evelyn says, “I can show you right now!”

“Okay, show me. Go get some paper.” Jade says, and Evelyn runs off to get it.

Evelyn comes back with paper and a crayon and sits down. She draws the capital and lowercase A, then the uppercase B and lowercase too. Jade’s very impressed, giving her a hug.

“That’s so amazing, pumpkin.” Jade says, “I’m _very_ proud of you for learning so quickly. Soon enough, you’re going to be able to write your name.”

“I hope so.” Evelyn says, “I love you Mommy.” She smiles, hugging her mom, “And I love the baby, too!”

Jade feels herself tear up again, but she plays it off with a smile and hugs her daughter back.

“Mommy and baby love you too, gorgeous.” Jade says simply.


	21. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade’s a few days overdue, how will that go?

Jade was three days overdue from her due date, it was October 9th and she was getting frustrated over the fact that she didn’t have a baby boy in her arms. It was very rare for the baby to be due on their due date, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. She’d done her research and knew that it was normal for the baby not to come right on time, but she was still going to the doctor’s that day to check.

“No baby, Mommy?” Evelyn questions, eating her breakfast.

“No, no baby yet.” Jade shakes her head, “Maybe when you come home there will be a baby, but I doubt it.”

“Oh.” Evelyn frowns, “I want to see him, Mommy.”

“Me too. Hopefully it’ll happen soon.” Jade says, “I’m going to the doctor’s today to see what’s going on, so I’ll let you know when you’re home. Alright?”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, finishing her cereal. “I’m all done.”

“Okay, go get changed and brush your teeth, alright?” Jade says, getting up. She was wearing a robe that was just barely fitting her, her protruding belly sticking out. She put a hand on it, trying to keep herself balanced. “I’ll take care of your bowl.”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, getting up from her seat. She heads upstairs, and Jade goes into the kitchen to wash her daughter’s bowl.

“I’ve got it, babe.” Beck says, “You need to take it easy, alright? This baby could pop out any day now.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade says, “I’ve had contractions every so often, but nothing ever comes out of it.”

“Do they hurt?” Beck questions.

“Mhm. They do, but it’s manageable.” Jade says, “It’s not like full-blown labor contractions.”

“Alright, just please let me know if you have contractions seven minutes apart. Doctor Rose is only a phone call away.” Beck says, “We want this birth to go well, right?”

“I need it to go perfectly. I want to be in our bed, surrounded by a couple friends, and you, of course. With some towels laid out so we don’t stain the hell out of our backup sheets, and I want _you_ to cut the cord.” Jade says, “It may be stressful since I’ll sound like I’m dying, but you’ve heard it before.”

“I’ll be fine, I just want to be by your side the entire time.” Beck says, “I just hope Cat doesn’t freak out when you scream.”

“Well, if she does. She can always step out.” Jade says, “My parents can switch out with her since they’ll be watching the dogs, it’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Beck says, seeing Evelyn come downstairs. “I’m going to drive her to school, get changed and I’ll come back soon so we can head to the doctor’s.” He says.

“Got it.” Jade says.

  
  


Evelyn was dropped off at school, and Jade changed into some comfortable casual clothes. She only had a few pairs of clothes that fit her right now, but hopefully she wouldn’t be pregnant for much longer.

They drove to the doctor’s office and waited in the waiting room, Jade caressed her swollen belly and felt the baby’s kicks. She was really hoping she’d go into labor that day, but that was definitely not happening.

“Jade?” Doctor Rose speaks up, looking up from her clipboard. “Come on back, we’ll get you checked out.”

Jade nods, getting herself up. She waddles her way to the room with Beck, and sits down on the table.

“Alright… So I’m told you’re three days overdue?” Doctor Rose asks, “That’s completely normal to be overdue, but I understand why you’d be concerned.”

“I’m just exhausted, really. I need to induce labor naturally somehow. Carrying this baby to term is fine, but when your body is aching all over because you’re overdue… I just think I need some advice.” Jade says.

“I completely understand.” Doctor Rose says, squirting hand sanitizer onto her hands. “Let’s check out the baby, okay? I’ll let you know what’s going on.”

Jade gets into the chair and gets the cold gel applied to her belly, she relaxes and lets her put the doppler over her protruding stomach. Hearing the heartbeat echo throughout the room.

“Well, he’s definitely dropped.” Doctor Rose points out, “Have you felt contractions lately?”

“Yes, but they never go anywhere.” Jade says, “It’s only a couple then it just stops. It’s annoying, honestly.”

“Well, things are definitely getting started, then. You just have to let mother nature do its thing.” Doctor Rose says, “There’s many ways to induce labor, I can give you a list if you’d like.”

“Oh, that would be great.” Jade says, “Is it a printed list?”

“Mhm. I have some for all my patients.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll be right back.”

Doctor Rose leaves the room then comes back with a piece of paper, handing it over to Jade.

“There’s lots of things on that list, everytime I give it to a patient who came in. They were usually back in a couple days or gave me a call for their home births.” She says, “So, I trust it’ll work on you.”

“Okay.” Jade says, “Thank you, this will help a lot.” She says.

Beck and Jade get in the car after their appointment and look over the list together. They’re weirded out by a lot of the things on the list, and won’t do them unless absolutely necessary.

“There’s no way I’m stimulating my nipples.” Jade says, “They’re already sore enough, I don’t need to do more to them.”

“Well, we don’t have to. It’s not required. There’s _plenty_ of things on this list.” Beck says, “See? Look, there’s spicy food. That’s easy.”

“Spicy food barely affects me, are you sure it’s going to put me into labor?” Jade raises a brow. “And don’t even get me started on sex. There’s no way you can do that when I’m the size of a small blimp.”

“Blimp is a bit of an exaggeration.” Beck chuckles, “Castor oil, too. I can go pick that up on our way home.”

“Okay… Just get most of the normal stuff. I’m _not_ having sex or stimulating anything.” Jade says, “That’s a hard no.”

“Okay, fine.” Beck says, beginning to drive.

Beck picks up a few things from the store and they head home, going through everything together. It was at that moment Jade decided she wanted to let mother nature do it’s thing, and not do anything crazy unless she reaches 41 weeks.

“You don’t want to do anything right now?” Beck questions, “You were so prepared in the car… What happened?”

“I don’t know, I just changed my mind really fast.” Jade shrugs, “I feel like I’m cheating if I do any of this, and I don’t feel like pushing out a baby today.”

“That’s not how it works, babe. You can’t just decide when you’re going to push out this baby.” Beck says, “He’ll come out when he wants too, and labor will start when your body decides.”

“Well, _I’m_ deciding I don’t want to do any of this now.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Just give me the stupid tea or something, I’m thirsty.”

“Alright.” Beck says, taking the red raspberry leaf tea box and heading into the kitchen.

He makes her the tea and sets teacup on the table. It’s got steam rising from it, so it’s obviously hot.

“Don’t drink it yet, it’s boiling hot.” Beck says, “Let’s go over more of the list while it cools down.”

“Okay.” Jade says.

“Uhh… Well, we’ve been going on walks. We can go on another one today.” Beck says, “Only if you’re up for it, though.”

“Sure. I don’t care.” Jade shrugs, “We can walk the dogs later and see where that takes us.”

“Okay.” Beck says, “We should try the castor oil if you get to forty-one weeks, that really does the trick I hear.”

“Okay. I don’t want to drink it now, I hear it tastes disgusting.” Jade says, sipping her tea. “Hey… This isn’t too bad.”

“Really? That’s good.” Beck says, “Keep drinking it, it helps you stay hydrated during labor, apparently.”

“Oh, nice.” Jade says, sipping more of her tea.

“Don’t we have a ball somewhere? One you can bounce on?” Beck asks.

“Yeah, we do. I should probably take it out.” Jade says, “I need to bounce on it to encourage the baby to come out.”

“I’ll go get it for you.” Beck says, heading to the closet and rolling the ball out. He brings it over to the living room, “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Fine.” Jade sighs, getting up. She takes a seat on the yoga ball and bounces with her legs spread. She’s already bored, and would rather do anything else.

“This is boring.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Can we try something else?”

“Just give it five minutes.” Beck says, “Then we can do something else, alright?”

“Okay…” Jade says, bouncing on her ball. She shuts her eyes, trying to focus on what she’s doing.

After that ended up being unproductive, she finished up her tea and just relaxed on the couch. She really wasn’t feeling it that day, so she wanted to give it a better try tomorrow.

  
  


The next day rolled around, and Jade decided to sit outside in the sun. Apparently, sunlight gets the baby moving around and active, and it could help her with the labor process.

She had her belly revealed, sitting in the lawn chair. She had her hand caressing it while she laid her head back, closing her eyes. She had her sunglasses on, but she was tired from being _this_ pregnant.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. She thought she was just hearing things since she was exhausted, but it was actually real.

“Jade!!” Her bubbly friend, Cat, exclaimed. “Tori and I are here to visit you!!”

“Oh… Hi.” Jade opens up her eyes, “Sit down, I guess.”

Cat and Tori sit down in the lawn chairs beside her, watching her sunbathe the baby. The baby boy was moving inside her, but wasn’t doing anything else.

“So… You’re overdue?” Tori asks, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Jade says, “I can deal with it. Beck and I are just anxious to get this little guy out.”

“I understand.” Tori says, “Have you been trying all of the methods? To induce labor?”

“Yeah… But everytime I try, I get really nervous. Something’s telling me I should just let mother nature do its thing.” Jade says, “I bounced on my ball this morning, but I’m pretty much doing the bare minimum to get this baby out.”

“Jade! C’mon, we want to see him!” Cat says, “Take a walk or something.”

“I don’t know… I just don’t feel ready yet, even though I’m extremely exhausted.” Jade says, “I said I’d start upping things today, but now I don’t know.

“Well, we don’t want this baby to be too late.” Tori adds in, “You may have to be medically induced if that happens.”

“I doubt I’ll reach 42 weeks, definitely forty one though.” Jade says, “It’s only a couple days away.”

“I already knew this baby wasn’t going to be born on his due date.” Tori says, “He’s coming from you, he’s obviously going to be stubborn.”

“Yeah… Ugh, Evelyn came two days early. Why couldn’t he have done the same? It would have been _very_ convenient.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Come on, baby boy. Mama wants to see you.” She coos toward her belly.

“Come on! Come out baby!” Cat says, putting a hand on her friend’s pregnant belly. She feels a kick, giggling. “Hey! Not nice.”

“He’s a kicker.” Jade laughs, “Tori, feel him. He’s moving like _crazy_.”

Tori puts her hand on Jade’s stomach, quickly feeling a movement ripple against her palm. She smiles, feeling a baby’s movement is definitely one of the most amazing things ever.

“Wow.” Tori says, “Maybe you should do as little as possible right now, it’s _amazing_ feeling him move around.”

“I really love being pregnant… I just _hate_ being so tired.” Jade says, “I waddle everywhere I go, it’s kind of incredible how slow I am.”

“Being pregnant is so beautiful, Jade.” Tori says, “You pull off the look so well, you better get some pictures before the baby’s born.”

“Well, let’s do that now then.” Jade says, “Come on, snap a photo!”


	22. Inducing Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade naturally induce labor

It was October 12th. Jade was forty-one weeks pregnant and she was in disbelief that she was a week overdue. She felt so heavy and tired all the time, it was starting to get exhausted. Sleeping was pretty much impossible unless she was snuggled up to her body pillow in a very specific position. But, everytime she snuggled up to it, the baby would kick her ribs _or_ she would have to pee. It was annoying.

She woke up that morning to a strong kick in her rib, she rolled over onto her side and groaned. She’d barely slept that night, but she knew she had to get up and start the day.

Jade was wearing a robe that fit around her belly perfectly, it was one of the only robes that weren’t too tight or too loose, so she was really comfortable in it. She got up and waddled her way to the stairs, going down to the kitchen where her daughter and husband were.

Beck and Evelyn were having breakfast together, the little girl was talking her dad’s ear off about what she would be doing at school. They were in the middle of a conversation, but then Jade came over to them.

“Good morning.” Jade says, kissing her husband’s cheek. “And good morning to you, Evelyn. Are you excited for school?”

“Yeah! I’m doing crafts today!” Evelyn says, “We’re doing stations and it’s _really_ fun!”

“Ohh, that’s exciting.” Jade says. “You can tell me more in a moment, I’m just going to get some cereal and orange juice.”

“I can get that for you, you two can talk.” Beck says, “Here, sit down.”

“Well, thanks.” Jade says, sitting down. She knew Beck was treating her like this because she was overdue, but he really didn’t have to.

Beck came back with her cereal and orange juice, setting it down in front of his wife. He kissed her cheek before sitting down, continuing to talk to their daughter.

“So… What’s your favorite craft?” Beck asks.

“I like the coloring.” Evelyn says, “We get to pick any coloring page we want! I’m going to do an animal one for my baby brother.”

“That’s very sweet, baby.” Jade says, “We’re hoping he’s coming soon, alright? Maybe you’ll come home to a baby brother. But… Having a baby isn’t that fast, so it may be a while.”

“That’s okay, Mommy. I just want him to be here.” Evelyn says, “I’m going to give him a _big_ kiss when he’s here!”

“That’s my good girl. He’ll love that.” Jade says, “Oh, look at the time. You should finish up, pumpkin. It’s time to get going.”

“I’m all done! It’s okay.” Evelyn says, pushing her bowl away. “I’ll brush my teeth and get changed now!” She says, running off to the stairs.

“Are you feeling alright?” Beck asks, “You seem pretty tired, but you have a rather positive attitude.”

“I’m really trying not to complain… But I feel _so_ sore and tired, and I look like a whale.” Jade sighs, “He’s such a big boy, it’s kind of crazy.”

“I know, we’re going to have a big boy on our hands.” Beck says, “I like this attitude of yours, keep it up.”

“I’ll try.” Jade says, “I may complain every once in a while… Like right now, I was just woken up by him kicking the shit out of my ribs. It hurt like hell.”

“Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry.” Beck apologizes, putting a hand on her belly. “Leave your mommy’s ribs alone, okay? She’s been incubating you for over ten months. Treat her well.”

“He’s a baby, he doesn’t know any better.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Thank you, though. Maybe that will help.”

“I’m all ready, Daddy!” Evelyn says, coming downstairs and putting on her backpack.

“Okay, come say goodbye to your mother first.” Beck says, standing up.

Evelyn runs over to her mom and hugs her, it’s hard to hug her with her larger middle area, but she manages it. Jade hugs her back and kisses her head softly, smiling.

“Have fun with your crafts today, you can tell me all about it when you get home.” Jade tells her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, mommy.” Evelyn smiles, running over to the door. “Let’s go, Daddy!”

“I’ll be back soon. Call if you need me.” Beck tells his wife, kissing her. 

“Okay.” Jade offers him a small smile.

  
  


Jade had been laying on the couch ever since Beck left, waiting for him to get back. She caresses her belly gently, feeling her baby’s tiny movements against her palm. She was definitely going to miss this, but she really wanted to have this baby soon.

Beck came home, seeing his wife laying on the couch. He smiled, sitting down at the end of her feet.

“Hey.” Beck says, “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m as good as I can be.” Jade says, “My feet are killing me. Can you rub them for me?”

“Of course I can.” Beck says, gently massaging her feet. He really wants his wife to try and induce labor today, but he knows how stubborn she is.

It’s silent for a bit, until Beck finally speaks up about the labor thing.

“I think we should try and induce your labor today.” Beck says, “I don’t want you to be medically induced, so I think we should try to use some remedies to induce it naturally.”

“Today?” Jade raises her brows, “I don’t know… I was just enjoying his kicks.”

“I know, babe. I love his kicks too. But… Wouldn’t it be a nice surprise to tell Evelyn that her mommy was having a baby?” Beck asks her, “She would be _thrilled_.”

“That’s true…” Jade says, “I don’t know, I just feel so tired right now. I don’t want to do anything.”

“We don’t have to walk yet, we can just do the spicy food and castor oil, and the tea again.” Beck says, “And your yoga ball, of course.”

Jade thinks for a moment. October 12th is a good date for this baby to be born, and Evelyn had been asking nearly everyday when the baby was coming. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try, so she finally decided on it.

“Fine.” Jade says, “We can try… But let’s start slow.” She says, sitting herself up. “First, I need to shower and change. I feel disgusting.”

“That’s fine.” Beck says, “Go shower and do what’s needed, babe. I’ll be waiting for you here.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, “Help me up, please.”

Beck helps her up, and she makes her way up the stairs, going to get herself ready.

Jade changes into a thin gray sweatshirt and some black leggings due to it being quite cold out, she’s completely clean and showered and even applied some makeup. Her hair’s blow-dried and as wavy as ever, so she finally feels ready to get her day started.

She comes downstairs and already sees Beck making the tea, she wasn’t going to drink it just yet. First, she was going to sit on her ball and bounce for a few minutes, to hopefully start something up.

“I’m going to bounce on my ball.” Jade says, “Then we can do the tea and wait it out, okay?”

“Okay. It’s all up to you.” Beck says.

Jade nods, and she goes into the living room. She takes a seat on her ball and bounces, shutting her eyes as she lets her body relax. She really just wanted a good nap for once, but that definitely wasn’t happening since she was going to try and go into labor.

She bounced on her ball for about ten minutes, and finally got bored. She sat down on the couch with Beck, her tea was sitting right in front of her and was no longer steaming.

“Give it a try, it may not put you into labor but if you do have this baby today… Then it’ll keep hydrated.” Beck says.

“Okay.” Jade says, sipping her tea. She didn’t hate the flavor, but she definitely didn’t love it. After drinking the whole thing, she waited a good ten minutes, and nothing happened.

“Two remedies down, absolutely nothing.” Jade says, “He’s kicked me once, but that’s it.”

“Hmm… Alright.” Beck says, “I bought spicy ramen from the store. It’s supposed to help with ripening your uterus.” He says with a smile.

“Please never talk about my uterus like that.” Jade sighs, rolling her eyes. “But fine, we can give that a try.”

“Good. It’ll only take five minutes to make, so it’s not that long of a process.” Beck says, heading into the kitchen.

Jade waits for five minutes, Beck brings the ramen in and blows on it so it can cool down. He sets it on the table along with a water bottle, since it is spicy.

“I don’t need water, I’ll be fine.” Jade says, “I love spicy foods, I’m pretty much immune to them.”

“That’s a bit of a strong word, you never know since your taste buds have changed from the pregnancy.” Beck says, “It should cool off soon, then you can start eating.”

“I’m not even that hungry, don’t expect me to finish it.” Jade says, taking a bite of the ramen. It was pretty good, and very spicy. But it wasn’t something she couldn’t handle.

After multiple big spoonfuls of the ramen, Jade began to feel sick from it and just threw it out. She drank some water to cool down her mouth, and the two of them waited for something to happen.

“Yeah, there’s no way this is affecting me. I barely ate the whole bowl.” Jade says, “What’s next on your stupid list?”

“It’s not my list, it’s Doctor Rose’s.” Beck says, “Anyways… Next thing on the list is castor oil.”

“Oh, god.” Jade sighs, “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

“Alright. I’ll go grab it.” Beck says, heading upstairs to get it.

He comes back down with a small medicine cup and the castor oil. He pours some into the cup, and Jade is already disgusted by the color.

“It… It looks like urine.” Jade says, “Do I really have to drink this? I feel sick just looking at it.”

“It’s not that much, pinch your nose while downing it.” Beck says, “I can do it for you, if you’d like.”

“No, I got it.” Jade says, she takes the cup and pinches her nose, downing it. The taste is so strong that she can still taste it, even with pinching her nose.

“Oh my god. Ew.” Jade gags, “That’s so _horrible_. Who would even drink that?”

“I don’t know, it’s used as a laxative.” Beck says, “Oh, shit… I forgot to mention that.”

“Are you serious?!” Jade exclaims, “Why wouldn’t you tell me that?? Are you insane?!”

“No, I’m not. But… On the bright side, you won’t poop during labor.” Beck says, “It’s a common thing.”

“Whatever.” Jade says, “I’ll wait for the laxative part to kick in, then we’ll continue this whole labor thing.”

[...]

After Jade used the bathroom, they tried out a few more things. Jade bounced on her ball some more and even walked around the house a bit, Beck and Jade had even tried having sex, but they gave up halfway through.

It was nearly 12 PM now, and Jade felt like giving up. This baby just wouldn’t budge no matter what she did, and it was getting incredibly frustrating.

“There’s no point in this, Beck.” Jade says, sighing. “He just won’t budge, he’s so stubborn. Maybe… Maybe I should just get medically induced. This homebirth thing doesn’t seem to want to happen.” She says, tearing up.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, don’t give up.” Beck tells her, caressing her cheek gently. “It’s not supposed to all work right away, we still have 12 hours left in the day to get this working.”

“I don’t know… I just feel like giving up.” Jade says, “There’s barely anything left on this list. There’s no way in hell I’m doing nipple stimulation, and we’re _not_ trying to have sex again.”

“Well… Just so you know, you look incredibly hot naked.” Beck says.

“Thanks. Same for you.” Jade says, “Is there something left on that list? Something that’ll _possibly_ work?”

“Hmm… Let’s see.” Beck says, looking at the list. “Oh! Perfect.”

“What?!” Jade’s eyes go wide quickly, “What is it?”

“Exercise.” Beck says, “We can go on a walk around the block, it’s perfect. We don’t have to bring the dogs either, since I walked them early this morning.”

“Oh… Okay.” Jade says, “That’s not bad, I just waddle everywhere I go.”

“I’ll hold your hand if you want.” Beck says, “Unless you want to be independent.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jade shakes her head, “Come on, help me with my shoes.”

Beck helps Jade put on her shoes, and then the two head out the door together. Jade’s waddling as she walks, a hand on her lower back. She looks _so_ pregnant, she doesn’t understand how this baby hasn’t just fallen out of her already.

“You’re so beautiful.” Beck says, admiring her. “With your baby bump and everything, you’re absolutely _gorgeous_.”

Jade gives him a small smile, he was always so sweet to her when she really needed it.

“Thank you.” Jade says, “You mean it? Even if I look like a small blimp?”

“I mean it, and that’s not true at all.” Beck says, “You’re beautiful. The baby may be overdue but that’s okay, today is a _perfect_ date for the baby to be born.”

“Well… I don’t even know if this will work, so don’t get your hopes up.” Jade says.

“I know, I won’t.” Beck says, “Look at that garden, isn’t it pretty?”

“Mhm. It’s gorgeous.” Jade says, “You should take some notes.”

“Hey! You love my garden.” Beck says.

“I’m kidding!” Jade laughs out loud, “Yes, I do love your garden. It’s amazing.” She smiles, “Come on, let’s keep walking.”

They keep walking and make it halfway around the block, so far, Jade isn’t feeling anything quite yet. Her and Beck are talking still, pointing out any dog or cat they see along the way.

“Aww, look at him!” Beck points out a dog in someone’s yard, “It’s a frenchie!”

“Oh my gosh, what an angel.” Jade says, fawning over the dog. “We really don’t need another dog… Koda’s only a puppy and I’m about to pop out a baby any second.”

“Maybe we can get a cat.” Beck shrugs, “I have no idea how the dogs would react, but a cat would be cute.”

“I would love a black cat.” Jade says, “I feel like a black cat and I would be best friends.”

“Oh, definitely.” Beck says, “Maybe in the future we’ll decide on it.”

“Okay.” Jade smiles, “Thank god this walk is almost done, my feet are getting sore again.”

“Oh, no. I’m sorry.” Beck frowns, “You haven’t felt anything yet?”

“Nope. Nothing.” Jade shakes her head, “Maybe this whole labor thing is a bust.”

“Well… We’re not done with the walk yet, so let’s keep going.” Beck says.

The two of them keep going, they’re in the middle of a conversation when Jade stops dead in her tracks. Beck quickly notices, and it concerns him.

“Jade?” Beck questions her, “Jade? What’s wrong?”

Jade had her hand on her lower back, grimacing in pain. Her eyes were closed for a bit, then she finally breathed out and opened them.

“Contraction.” Jade says, “Maybe we should turn back. Something about it felt weird.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Beck says.

The two of them turn around and start walking, not even thirty seconds later, Jade doubled over and moaned loudly. Beck quickly grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it, something was definitely starting and it was terrifying the both of them.

“Breathe, Jade. It’s alright.” Beck tells her, the castor oil must have made the contractions come fast, so this was going to be a long walk home. “Focus on the pain, you got this.”

“I… I think something’s starting.” Jade says, “These aren’t normal contractions, they’re _really_ painful.”

“Hey, hey. That’s good. We’re getting somewhere.” Beck says, “Hold my hand and just focus on the contractions, we’ll make it home.”

“The castor oil is making them come fast…” Jade says as they continue walking, “Oh, _god!”_ She yelps loudly, bending over in pain again.

Beck pressed his thumbs against her lower back gently, Jade let out more moaning sounds as the contraction overcame her body, she was shaken up by the end of it, and they tried to keep walking as the contractions were coming at a rapid pace.

Beck would support her and hold her hand each time she had a contraction, people were definitely staring since Jade was making so much noise, but it didn’t bother them right now. The goal was to get home and call their midwife and friends, and get things started.

“ _Beck!_ ” Jade cries as another one hits her, she stops in her tracks again and feels like she can barely stand. “Oh my god… Oh, _god!”_ She cries.

“Baby, hey, hey… It’s okay, deep breaths.” Beck tells her, kissing her cheek. “I need you to breathe for me babe, can you do that?”

“I’m _trying!”_ Jade wails, “They’re coming so fast I barely have time to breathe. They’re every thirty seconds, Beck. It’s scary…”

“I know you’re scared, babe. But we’re going to make it home and have our baby in our bed, just like we wanted.” Beck assures her, “I’ve got you, alright?”

Jade nods, and they keep on walking. Her pain levels keep increasing as she walks, she belts out in pain and Beck has to do his best to console her. They’re so close to being home, but Jade feels like she’s going to collapse from the pain.

“Beck… I need to sit down.” Jade says, grabbing his arm. “Please.”

“Okay, let’s sit down.” Beck says, and they sit on the grass together. Jade buried her head into her knees, her body tensing from the contraction she was feeling.

She moaned and rocked herself back and forth, holding onto Beck’s hands with her own. They were so close to being home, but she felt like she could barely move with the intense pain.

“I can’t… I can’t do this.” Jade says, “The pain is _awful_. This is worse than last time.”

“It’s because of the castor oil, they’ll slow down soon enough.” Beck says, “We may have a much quicker labor this time around, that’s good, right?”

“Mhm…” Jade mumbles, she shuts her eyes again and cries out, sinking her nails into Beck’s arm. Beck held his wife close, kissing her cheek as he tried to get her to calm down.

Eventually, Jade got the courage to get up again. Beck had his hand around her waist, and they slowly made it back to their house. He made sure she was okay, and they headed inside.

Beck helped her take off her shoes, he quickly phoned their doctor, and she answered very quickly.

_“Hello?”_ Doctor Rose answers.

“Hey… Jade just went into labor, I think.” Beck says, “She drank some castor oil and now her contractions are coming every thirty seconds.”

_“Oh boy. She’s most definitely in labor then_.” Doctor Rose says, _“My assistant and I will be on our way, get her situated in her robe and on the bed. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”_

“Okay, got it. Thank you.” Beck says, he turns to his wife. She’s grabbing onto the side of the kitchen table and moaning out in pain, rocking her hips to try and subside it. He’d never seen her pain be this intense before, it scared him.

“It’s okay, Jade. I’ve got you.” Beck says, rubbing her lower back in circles. “Just let it out, okay? Doctor Rose is on her way. I’ll text your parents and Cat and Tori once we’re upstairs.

“Okay.” Jade says simply, “Please help me up the stairs, I feel like I can barely move.”

“Okay, come on.” Beck says, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Slow and steady now.”

They made it up the stairs successfully, but as soon as they reached the top, Jade felt a gush in her pants and the ground beneath her quickly became wet. She knew she was already in labor, but this confirmed it.

“Oh, shit.” Jade mumbles, “Not on the carpet…”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll worry about that later.” Beck says, “Come on, let’s get onto the bed.”

The bed was already made with their backup sheets, Beck placed the towels on the bed and pulled out the robe for Jade, helping her change into it. She was still in an intense amount of pain, so it was hard to get her changed.

Once she was changed, she got in her spot and laid back, moaning as each contraction hit her. She would grab onto the windowsill each time they hit, and there would definitely be some marks on Beck’s arms by the time this labor was over.

Cat and Tori had been texted, along with the parents to watch their dogs. Beck also called his parents to tell them to pick up Evelyn from school, he’d have to pack her a bag so she would stay the night at his parent’s house, but that wasn’t his biggest concern right now. Now, they just had to wait for Doctor Rose to get here, so they would start their big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally kaeden is coming :) tomorrow is actually his actual birthday so the chapter will be out then! for now i’m just starting it lol


	23. A little miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade welcome their baby boy into the world

“Oh my god, _Beck!”_ Jade cries out as another contraction hits her. It had been about fifteen minutes since her water broke, and Doctor Rose still wasn’t here with her assistant yet.

“It’s okay, Jade. Just squeeze my hand.” Beck says, “I don’t care how tightly you squeeze it.”

Jade was on all fours rocking her hips back and forth, trying to subside the pain she was feeling. It would ripple through her body and make her tense up and yell, she held the bed sheets as tightly as she could as that was happening, moaning like a dying animal.

“Oh my god… Oh my god…” Jade pants, “Where the _fuck_ is Doctor Rose?! I need her!”

“She’s on her way, she just texted me.” Beck says, “There’s a bit of traffic, so it may be a bit.”

“Of course…” Jade mumbles, “Wh… What about my parents? And Cat? And Tori?”

“They’re all on their way, they aren’t far at all.” Beck says, rubbing her lower back in circles. “They should be here any minute.

On cue, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. It was Cat and Tori, they made sure they were quiet upon entering the room, just in case Jade was having a contraction.

“Hi, Jade.” Tori says, “How are you feeling?”

“I could be better.” Jade says, “Oh my god, I feel another one coming.”

Jade moaned loudly as the contraction wracked her entire body, she reached for Beck’s hand and sank her nails into his palm, trying to rock her hips. Tori quickly got on the bed with her friend, holding her thigh for her.

“Just yell it out, Jade. It’s okay.” Tori tells her, “Doctor Rose is coming soon, she’ll examine you then. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Jade…” Cat frowns, getting on the bed with her friend. She was honestly terrified of the noises her friend was making, but she had to stay strong for her. “It’s okay… Breathe.”

“I’m _really_ trying Cat.” Jade says, exhaling gently through her mouth. “It’s not easy when I’m having contractions every thirty seconds- _Shit!”_

Cat flinches as Jade lets out a loud moan, she clings onto the bed sheets tightly and keeps rocking her hips. She’s panting like a dog, Beck moves some hair out of her face, gently putting it into a loose bun.

“Tell me if you want to take your hair out, okay?” Beck says softly, kissing her cheek. Jade nods, and she goes back to trying to focus on her contractions.

Eventually, Jade sat back down but had her knees together, caressing her belly as the contractions were slowly starting to slow down. Tori had taken her hair out of a bun while Beck held her hand and stroked her cheek, Tori was rubbing her lower back while Cat just watched, waiting for the next contraction to happen.

Finally, Doctor Rose and her assistant, Laura, had gotten there. Jade breathed a sigh of relief once seeing her doctor/midwife, at first, she’d felt like she was going to give birth on the spot. But now since the contractions had slowed down, it was much better.

“Hey, mama.” Doctor Rose says, getting onto the bed with her assistant. “Are we doing okay?”

“No…” Jade says, “My contractions are every minute. They used to be every thirty seconds, but they still hurt.”

“Well, that’s just because of the castor oil you drank. They’re going to slow down then get fast again, alright?” Doctor Rose tells her, putting on a pair of gloves. “I’m going to examine you, hun. Is that okay?”

“Mhm.” Jade nods, “By the way, this is my friend Tori, and that’s my friend Cat.” She introduces them.

“Well, I’m glad to have you two here. It’s a very special day today.” Doctor Rose says, carefully examining Jade.

Jade made a face at the feeling, trying to not be too discomforted. Once Doctor Rose was done examining her, she took the gloves off and put them to the side.

“Well, you’re three centimeters dilated already. An amazing start.” Doctor Rose says, “I can tell this labor will be faster than your last. It’s usually faster on the second child.”

“I didn’t know that.” Jade says, “That's a relief, though. I didn’t want to sit for thirteen hours again, waiting for a baby to pop out of me.”

“Yup. It could be ten hours or less, I’m not exactly sure.” Doctor Rose says, “I’m going to examine you again in another hour, alright?”

“Okay.” Jade says simply, leaning her head back once feeling another contraction approaching.

[Hour 1]

Jade’s pain levels were increasing over this hour, Cat and Tori had switched off with Jade’s mom since Jade didn’t want her dad in the room during this process. It was nothing against him, they had an amazing relationship, she just didn’t want another man in the room.

Karen did her best to help her daughter relieve the pain, giving her lots of advice to get through it. But none of it seemed to be working, Jade usually got through it by panting or screaming her lungs out, so they all decided that was okay.

She’d gotten back on all fours, resting her head on her arms as she rocked her hips with each contraction. Beck and Karen were hard at work rubbing her back for her and holding her hand from time to time.

“Breathe, honey. You’ve got this.” Karen says softly, “Just let it all out.”

“ _Oh god!”_ Jade wailed loudly, clinging onto the bed sheets. She moaned out loudly as the contraction intensified, her body going completely tense.

“Baby, baby. It’s okay. I’m here.” Beck kisses her cheek gently, “I’ve got you, hold onto my arm if you need to.”

Jade cried out again, grabbing onto Beck’s arm and sinking her nails in. Once that contraction finished up, she got back into a different position and sat with her knees up, leaning her head back on the pillow.

Karen and Beck readjusted themselves and sat on both sides of her, Karen was moving the hair out of her face while Beck held her hand and kissed her cheek occasionally, Jade clinged onto Beck’s shirt, pressing the top of her head into his chest as more pain kept overcoming her body.

Beck rubbed her back in circles, listening to her moan in pain with each coming contraction. He really wished he could take her position and do this for her, but that was impossible.

“It hurts so bad, Beck…” Jade breathes out, “Is it because he’s a bigger baby? I’ve never felt this type of pain before.”

“I don’t know, every labor is different.” Beck says, “The castor oil definitely had something to do with this.”

“For sure.” Jade says, quickly clinging onto Beck’s shirt again. “ _Fuck!_ Beck!”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Karen quickly says, “Rock your hips carefully, baby. You got this.”

Jade did as told, but it didn’t seem to affect her at all. She cried out loudly as the contraction was finishing, and Doctor Rose was ready to examine her again.

Jade got off her husband and laid her head back, patiently waiting for the examination to be over. After she was done, she gave Jade a reassuring smile.

“You’re four centimeters, Jade. We’re getting somewhere.” Doctor Rose says.

“Thank god.” Jade says, “I… I think they’re starting to slow down, but they still hurt.”

“That’s good, they’ll slow down then go back up once you’re getting close to pushing.” Doctor Rose says, “If they ever get too intense, we can get into your tub if you’d like.

“Okay. I’ll let you know if I need to go in.” Jade says.

[Hour 2]

Cat and Tori had come back upstairs, Karen was downstairs with her husband again watching the dogs. Jade was trying to distract herself from the pain by talking about Evelyn with her friends and husband, but sometimes a contraction would interrupt their conversation.

“Evelyn’s going to be so excited when her grandparents pick her up.” Beck says, “Although… She may be a little upset about having to stay the night, I’m not sure though.”

“I hope not. That would break my heart.” Jade says, “Speaking of, you should pack her bag soon. She’s getting picked up very soon.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But are you sure you’re okay with me leaving?” Beck asks, “I said I’d be here the whole time.”

“Beck… It’s fine, really.” Jade says, “I’ve got Cat and Tori. You probably need a break from me screaming your ear off.”

“Alright… Whatever you say.” Beck says, kissing her softly. “If you need me, please holler.”

“I will.” Jade says, watching him leave the room.

Beck packed a bag for her that would last her a couple nights, he went downstairs and put the bag by the door. They’d be here soon, so he wanted to wait for them to come.

Once Evelyn and Beck’s parents arrived, Beck wasn’t shocked when Evelyn ran to him with tears in her eyes. He frowned, picking her up and looking into her eyes.

“Princess… What's wrong?” Beck asks, “It’s okay, Mommy’s okay. She’s going to be fine.”

“I want to see her!” Evelyn cries, “I miss her… Please let me see her!”

“Evelyn… Your mom is in a lot of pain right now, having a baby isn't very easy.” Beck says.

“You just said she was okay! Why are you lying to me, Daddy??” Evelyn asks.

“I’m not lying, honey. I’m telling the truth.” Beck says, “Are you sure you want to see her, Ev? You won’t be scared if she’s in pain?”

“I’m a big girl! I’m not scared.” Evelyn says, wiping her eyes. 

“Okay, and you promise you’ll go with your grandma and grandpa?” Beck asks, “You won’t give them a hard time about staying the night?”

“I _promise_.” Evelyn insists.

“Good. Let’s go see your mom, then.” Beck says, putting her down.

Jade had just got done having a contraction, breathing in and out of her mouth as she tried to get rid of the lingering pain in her back. She heard the door creak open, which quickly made her become alert.

“Hey… You have a visitor.” Beck says.

Jade sees Evelyn and she gets extremely happy. She welcomes her daughter onto her bed, giving her a big hug.

“Hi, pumpkin.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Evelyn says, “Mommy… Are you hurt?”

“I’m in a bit of pain, love. But I’m going to be okay.” Jade says, “Your baby brother is coming today. That’s exciting, right?”

“No more belly?” Evelyn questions.

“No, no more belly.” Jade says, “This is the last time you’ll see it. Make sure you give it a kiss goodbye.”

Evelyn wraps her arms around Jade’s belly and kisses it, whispering to it.

“I’ll see you soon, baby brother.” Evelyn says, getting off her mom. “I’ll miss you so much, Mommy…” She says, tearing up.

“Oh… Baby, please don’t cry.” Jade says, “You’ll see me tomorrow, I _promise_. Your baby brother will be here and so will Mommy and Daddy.”

“Do I have to go?” Evelyn glances over at her dad.

“You do, love. But guess what? You’re going to have a lot of fun with Nana and Papa.” Jade says, “You'll have an amazing dinner, dessert. Everything.”

Evelyn sighs, “Okay…” She says, and she goes back downstairs with her dad.

Jen and John drive off with Evelyn, and Beck goes upstairs with everybody else. It’s sad to see their daughter so upset like that, but it’s what they had to do.

[Hour 4]

After four hours of labor, Jade’s pain levels were increasing again. She was still at four centimeters dilated, but her contractions were becoming fast again. They’d gone from five minutes to three minutes, and both Beck and Karen were doing their best to support her.

“More ice chips, please.” Jade begs her husband, “I’m so thirsty…”

“Here, babe. It’s all yours.” Beck says, scooping ice into a spoon and feeding her.

Jade crunches her ice and lays her head back, moaning softly as a contraction hits her again. Jade’s mother massages her shoulders gently, helping her get through it.

“You got this. You’re so strong.” Karen tells her, “You’re _my_ daughter, the strongest woman Beck and I know.”

“Thanks.” Jade says, exhaling softly through her mouth. She leans her head back and tries to relax, but it’s hard when the anticipation of the next contraction is lingering over her head.

“Oh my _god_!” Jade leans forward as another one hits her, moaning loudly. Beck holds Jade’s hand while Karen massages her shoulders, she pants it out as told by Doctor Rose, but it doesn’t seem to be doing anything.

“I’m going to examine you again, Jade.” Doctor Rose says, “Lean back for me.” She says, putting on a new pair of gloves.

Jade leans back, holding her husband’s hand tightly. All she wanted was him to be here, and she decided that she only wanted Beck to be here for a little while.

After the examination, Doctor Rose took out her fingers from Jade and took off the gloves, giving Jade a reassuring smile.

“Five centimeters, Jade. You’re doing amazing.” Doctor Rose says, “Halfway there.”

Jade smiles, then clings onto her husband. Beck runs his fingers through her dark brown locks, kissing her cheek gently.

“Honey… Do you need some alone time with Beck?” Karen asks, “Your friends and I are completely fine with watching the dogs all together.”

“Only for a little bit, please.” Jade says, “Beck will text you when you can come back.”

“Okay.” Karen nods, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Good luck, I’m only a text away.”

Jade nods, watching her mom leave the room. She feels another contraction overcome her body, grabbing onto Beck’s shirt tightly.

“I’m here, babe. Pant it out.” Beck says, rubbing her back in circles. “I love you so much. You’re _so_ strong.”

“I love you too.” Jade says, “It _really_ hurts, Beck. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re doing so amazing, Jade.” Beck tells her, kissing her gently. “You just have to breathe it out, okay? I know it’s painful, but you gotta rock your hips and just breathe.”

“I’m _trying_. It just doesn’t do anything.” Jade says, “I wish I could just make it go away. But I wanted an at home birth…”

“Well, we can get into your tub soon. It helps with the contractions.” Doctor Rose adds, “Only if you’re comfortable, of course.”

“I will, just not now.” Jade says, she's interrupted by another contraction, sinking her nails into Beck’s arms.

“I’m so sorry, babe.” Beck kisses her forehead gently. “I love you so much, you’re going to get through this. I promise.” He tells her.

Once the contraction finishes, she takes a deep breath and nods, thanking him.

[Hour 5]

Jade’s pain levels had increased a ton, to the point where she’d be making inhuman noises and rocking herself back and forth. Beck and Jade decided they finally wanted to get in the tub for a bit, to help her contractions.

Cat, Tori, Beck and Jade all got into the bathroom, helping Jade undress. Doctor Rose filled the tub with warm water, while all her friends were helping the laboring woman breathe. 

Once the tub was full enough, Beck helped Jade get into the tub. He put on some swim trunks and sat behind her, massaging her shoulders carefully.

“I’m going to put your legs up, Jade. It’ll relieve some pressure.” Doctor Rose tells her, putting some legs up.

Cat and Tori were on opposite sides of Jade, even though they were all very close friends, Jade didn’t want them seeing her bare lady bits besides her breasts, so they made sure to give her privacy down there.

“Is the warm water helping?” Tori asks, moving some hair out of Jade’s face.

“I don’t know… It’s hard to tell.” Jade says, “It’s relaxing, but I need to have a contraction to say anything about it.”

“You’re six centimeters right now, Jade.” Doctor Rose tells her, “Contractions are going to start speeding up, just a warning.”

Jade nods, and on cue, she feels one coming. The dark-haired woman leads forward and moans loudly, trying to rock her hips while in the warm water. Tori quickly soaked a cloth with warm water, gently using it on Jade’s skin to help her breathe.

“Breathe, Jade. You got this.” Tori says, “You’re doing so good.”

Jade leaned back once the contraction finished, panting her lungs out. Beck leaned over and kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“You’re incredible, Jade. Look at you go.” Beck says, “You’re handling this like a champ.

Jade gives Beck a small smile, grabbing onto the side of the tub as she howls out in pain, bending over. Doctor Rose carefully adjusts Jade over the side of the tub, having her hold onto it.

“This position should help you, hun.” Doctor Rose says, “Hold onto the side of the tub and be on your knees, it’ll relieve lots of pressure.”

“Oh god, I feel him moving down.” Jade says, “Oh my _god.”_

“That’s okay, Jade. It’s completely normal.” Doctor Rose says, “He’s getting ready to come out, sweetie. It’s all okay.”

“Oh my _god!_ ” Jade cries out, pain wracking her entire body. “It _hurts!_ Beck!”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Beck gets out of the tub, sitting in front of her, moving hair out of her face. “Pant it all out, scream if you need to, it’s all okay.”

“ _Ahhh!”_ Jade screams out, rocking her hips at a rapid pace. This really scares Cat, and she quickly heads out of the room.

“Shit.” Tori mumbles, “I’m going to check on Cat, she seems scared.”

Beck nods, tending to his wife again. He’s doing everything in his power to relieve her pain, but not even the warm water can help her.

“Cat?” Tori calls out, “Cat?! Where are you?”

Jade saw a glimpse of brown hair in the nursery, Cat was sitting on the floor of the nursery, rocking back and forth on the ground. She was obviously very scared for her friend, who was screaming in pain.

“Cat…” Tori says, sitting down in front of her friend. “Talk to me, what’s wrong.”

“Jade…” Cat mumbles, “Jade’s _hurting,_ Tori… I thought I could handle it… But I _can’t_!” She bursts into tears.

“Oh, no… Cat.” Tori frowns, “Everything’s okay. It’s all okay.”

“But Jade… She’s _screaming.”_ Cat says, hearing her friend scream from the bathroom again. “She’s hurting and I can’t do anything.”

“We just have to be there for her, Cat. Having a baby is extremely painful, especially without the drugs.” Tori says, “She’s going to be just fine in the end. But we need to be there for her, if she sees you’re scared… It’ll just panic her more.”

“She’s scared?” Cat raises her brows, “Jade _never_ gets scared.”

“Well, this is a side of Jade only Beck has seen. I’m not used to this at all.” Tori says, “She's definitely scared, this is her first birth at home. It’s a whole new experience for her.”

“Oh.” Cat says simply, “I… I think I’m ready to go back in.”

“Okay, come on.” Tori helps her up, “Let’s go support our friend.”

Cat and Tori get back into the room, Jade’s still in the same position and panting again. Beck’s in front of her, rubbing her back and moving hair out of her face. They sit down behind Jade, planning on helping her.

[Hour 7]

Jade hadn’t gotten out of the tub yet, Doctor Rose had put more warm water into the bathtub to help the woman labor easily, but it didn’t seem to have a good effect on her. The thought of moving scared Jade, and she couldn’t handle it.

“I don’t know if I can move yet.” Jade says, “I’m in so much pain.”

“That’s okay, we’ll have this baby in the tub if you need to.” Doctor Rose says, “Is that what you want, Jade? You can always change your mind if you want.”

“Maybe…” Jade says, “I don’t know, I planned on giving birth in my bed.”

“Okay, well. We’ll get out of the tub when you need to.” She says.

“I… I think I can get out.” Jade says, “I just need help getting dressed.”

“I’ll help you.” Beck says, Doctor Rose drains the water while Beck helps his wife out of the tub.

Beck and Karen help Jade back into her gown, going back into their bedroom and getting back onto the bed. Jade leaned forward again once she felt a contraction hit her, moaning loudly.

“Oh, dear. It’s okay.” Karen tells her daughter, “Let it all out, you’re all good.”

“ _Fuck!_ Oh my god!” Jade cries out, “He’s moving down so much. Oh my gosh.”

“We’re getting there, Jade. This is good.” Doctor Rose says, “Keep breathing and panting, it’ll help you.”

“It hurts so much.” Jade cries, “Oh my god.”

“I know, baby. Everything’s going to be okay.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You’re so strong, I believe in you.”

“Can you rub my back?” Jade asks Beck, “It hurts…”

“Of course I can.” Beck says, gently massaging her back. She moans out gently each time he hits the right spot, trying to become relaxed at the feeling of his hands.

“I feel another one coming.” Jade says. 

Beck quickly removes his hands from her back when she says that, moving his hand to her’s. Jade squeezes the living daylights out of his hands as she screams in pain, she doesn’t even care about being quiet anymore, she’s in too much pain to even think about that.

“Good job, honey. Just scream it all out.” Karen encourages her, “I was just like this when I was in labor.”

“With Jasper or me?” Jade raises her brows.

“Both.” Karen smiles, “I went natural both times. And it seems that rubbed off on you, I’m proud of you, love.”

Jade smiles at her mom, even when she was a teen mother. Her own mom and dad supported her so much, she got really lucky with that, even when they’d said they were disappointed in her. They still managed to show their love and support.

“Thank you, Mom.” Jade says, “You’ve been here through so much. I know you didn’t want me to be a teen mom, and it ended up happening… But you still supported me. Thank you.”

“Of course. You’re my daughter, I’d do anything for you.” Karen says, “Do you want me to stay in the room for when the baby comes?”

“Um… I think I do. I want Tori here as well.” Jade says.

“You don’t have to lie, I’ll leave the room if you’re uncomfortable with me being there.” Karen says.

“Okay… Fine. You can read me _really_ well.” Jade says, rolling her eyes. “You can be downstairs with dad, then Beck will come down and tell you when he’s arrived.”

“Okay. That sounds perfect.” Karen says. “I think it’s time to switch off with your friends. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“See you then.” Jade says.

[Hour 8]

Jade was eight centimeters dilated, this labor was definitely going to be shorter than her last and that was a huge relief. She’d been pregnant for over ten months, so waiting a couple more hours wasn’t too bad. Her contractions were _really_ painful right now, and she was screaming at Beck.

“I _hate_ you, Beck!” Jade cries as she’s having a contraction, “You impregnated me _again!_ I specifically told you _not_ to!”

“Hey! We wanted another baby.” Beck says, “Evelyn wanted a sibling so we decided to go for it. You’re saying this _now?!_ ”

“Beck, it’s just her pain speaking. She’s going to be fine.” Doctor Rose says, “Jade, hun… You’re two centimeters away from pushing. Isn't that exciting?”

“Mhm…” Jade mumbles, leaning against Beck. “Oh, _god!”_ She cries, grabbing onto Beck’s shirt.

Beck wraps his arms around Jade carefully, rubbing her back in circles. She’s crying loudly against his chest, her whole body tensed from the contraction.

“I’ve got you, baby. You got this.” Beck whispers, “Cry it all out, it’s okay.”

“I’m… I’m scared, Beck.” Jade admits, “What if I mess this up?? What if something goes wrong because of me?!”

“Hey, hey. Don’t say that.” Beck says, “You’re _amazing_. This is our fastest labor so far and I know you’re going to do great.” He says, “We have our amazing doctor here with her assistant, everything’s going to go smoothly.”

“Jade, everything’s already going wonderful. Your labors are always bound to be perfect, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Doctor Rose says, “We have this all under wraps, okay?” 

Jade didn’t know if she believed them just yet, but she nodded. She rested against Beck’s chest again, he was her biggest source of comfort through this whole thing. He always said he was going to be here for her no matter what, and he was keeping that promise.

All her friends and family were downstairs right now, they wanted to be alone right up until the baby was about to come. Tori would be invited back upstairs once she was nine centimeters dilated, since that was one away from the big ten.

“More ice chips?” Jade asks him, “Please?”

“Of course, love.” Beck says, “Open up.”

Jade opens her mouth, chewing on the ice chip Beck had fed her. She was becoming really exhausted, but the coldness of the ice chip really seemed to help.

“Thank you.” She says, opening up for another ice chip. Beck feeds her again, and she eats it.

Doctor Rose and her assistant were starting to get things set up for the baby. They took out some medical supplies, such as something to tell the baby’s weight, to test his blood, a hat and a blanket, and then a diaper.

It made Jade really excited seeing all of those items out. She’d missed having a tiny baby in her arms for quite some time now, and it was nice to finally relive the newborn phase with a brand new baby.

“What do you think our baby’s going to look like?” Beck asks her.

“Definitely like you.” Jade says, “He’ll probably have your hair and skin tone, I wouldn’t be surprised if he looked _exactly_ like you.”

“Well, I hope some of your beautiful features are in our son.” Beck says, kissing her gently. “Like your nose or lips.”

“I hope he has your hair.” Jade says, “Evelyn has a mix of our hair… But we need a baby who has all of _this.”_ She smirks, running her fingers through Beck’s soft, dark hair.

“Well, he’s definitely not coming out with a full head of hair.” Beck chuckles, “And by that, I mean _this_ much hair.” He says, pointing to his own hair.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jade rolls her eyes. She squeezes Beck’s hand tightly, feeling another contraction overwhelm her.

“Don’t. speak.” Jade tells him, “I need to… concentrate.” She says, exhaling through her mouth.

“Okay.” Beck says, letting the contraction pass. Once it’s done, Jade lays her head back and shuts her eyes, trying to relax.

“You’re doing amazing, Jade.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Keep it up.”

[Hour 9]

Tori had come back upstairs now that Jade was 9 centimeters dilated, things were starting to get very intense and scary for Jade. Her contractions were less than a minute apart and her pain was increasing. It was honestly scaring Beck, but he kept a brave look on.

“It’s okay, baby. Big deep breaths.” Beck tells her, rubbing her back in circles. “Let it all out.”

Jade cries out in pain once more, rocking her hips to try and stop it. It wasn’t doing anything, so she quickly gave that up and continued to pant.

“Good job, Jade. You’re doing amazing.” Tori says, “Do you need another cool cloth? This one’s getting a bit warm.”

Jade nods, and Tori heads off to the bathroom to soak it again. She soaks it and rings it out so it doesn’t drip everywhere, then brings it back into the room.

Tori sits next to Jade and carefully wipes down her face with the cloth, relaxing her laboring friend. Jade moans as another contraction hits her, she holds onto the window sill and leans forward, sweat obvious on her forehead.

“Oh _god!_ ” Jade cries out, “It hurts, _Beck!”_

“I know it does, love. This is going to be over soon.” Beck assures her, “You’re nine centimeters dilated, babe. You’re _so_ close.”

“Can it please go faster?!” Jade groans in pain, “I can’t take it anymore!”

“You got this, Jade. You’re _so_ strong.” Tori assures her, wiping her face with the cool cloth again. “You’re definitely having this baby very soon, Jade. Isn't that exciting? You’re bringing another little one into this world. You’re going to be _so_ happy in the end.”

Jade listens to her and nods, she’s so focused on her pain right now that it’s hard to think of all the happiness that’s coming from this. As she’s about to say something, she lets out a loud moan and leans back, her large stomach tightening with the contraction.

“Oh _fuck!”_ Jade cries out, grabbing onto Beck’s arm tightly. “God, help me!”

“Here, hold on.” Beck says, he gets behind Jade and wraps his arms around her. Jade leans back against him as the pain overtakes her body again, and he’s gently massaging her shoulders.

Jade breathes in and out of her mouth, counting down the seconds to her next contraction. Once it comes, she cries out again, pushing her body up against Beck’s body to try and rock her hips. He doesn’t mind that she’s moving around so much, she’s in pain, and trying to relieve it.

“I’m sorry for moving around so much.” Jade quickly apologizes.

“No, no. It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.” Beck says, kissing her cheek. “You’re in pain, you can do whatever you’d like.”

Jade nods, being overcome with more pain. She leans forward and cries it out again, it lasts nearly a minute and then she finally leans back again, panting her lungs out.

“I love you so much.” Beck says, “You’re so strong, babe. You’re _amazing._ We’re having another baby all thanks to you, we get to relive the experience of having a newborn baby. You’re _incredible_.”

“Beck…” Jade mumbles, she leans in and kisses him. “I love you so much. That’s something I really, _really_ needed to hear.” She says, tears coming to her eyes.

“Of course, babe.” Beck kisses her back, “You’re the love of my life. And we’re going to give this baby boy such an amazing life with his big sister.”

“We are.” Jade nods, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beck smiles.

[Hour 10]

It had been ten hours since Jade had gone into labor. Her contractions were thirty seconds apart and she was screaming at Beck again, both Tori and Beck were terrified of the noises she was making, but they were doing their best to be her source of comfort.

“I hate you _so_ much, Beck!” Jade screams at him, “ _You_ did this to me, you bitch! I’m having another baby because you couldn’t keep it in your pants!”

“Babe… We planned this.” Beck chuckles, “You don’t have to yell at me, we decided to have another one.”

“Are you kidding me?! Do you want me to file for divorce _right here?!_ ” Jade hisses, “Oh, _god_!” She cries out, leaning forward.

“Her pain has definitely increased. I think she's in transition.” Doctor Rose says, “It’s her pain speaking, she’s scared.”

“Transition? What does that mean?” Beck questions.

“It means the baby is making his way out.” Doctor Rose says, putting on a pair of gloves. “Jade, honey. Breathe for me. Take big breaths.”

Jade does as told, then makes a concerning whimpering sound. Beck and Tori look at each other, then back at Jade.

“Jade? Jade?! What’s wrong?” Tori questions.

“I… I need to push.” Jade says, “Oh god, I _really_ need to push!”

“That’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay.” Doctor Rose says, “Laura, come here. We’re delivering this baby _now_.”

Beck grabs Jade’s hand, he’s sitting besides her, but gets a little closer for her comfort. She’s breathing rapidly, her legs are currently spread by Doctor Rose, being inspected by her.

“Okay. We need to start pushing.” Doctor Rose says, “Jade… On your next contraction, give me a big push. You’ve got this.”

Jade braces herself for the next contraction, Beck’s telling her the sweetest things ever as she prepares for it to come. She’s obviously scared, but ready to push this baby out.

She feels the next contraction and quickly starts to push, leaning forward. She grabs onto both Beck and Tori as she leans forward, gasping in pain once finishing the push.

“Amazing job! You’ve got this.” Doctor Rose says, “I’m starting to see a glimpse of hair, Jade. Keep it up.”

“Already?” Beck questions. “Wow.”

“Yes, this seems to be her fastest labor process yet.” Doctor Rose says, “Come on, Jade. I need another big push from you.”

Jade takes a few deep breaths, holding onto Beck completely. Finally, she feels another contraction coming and begins to push again. She cries out in pain, moaning and leaning back as it overtakes her.

“Good job, hun. You’re doing amazing.” Doctor Rose says, “The baby’s going to be crowning in the next push. Be prepared for that burning feeling.”

Jade’s already terrified, last time she felt that, she didn’t like it one bit. But, the next contraction was already approaching. She leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could, gasping once feeling that familiar burning feeling.

She began to moan in pain, sinking her nails into Beck’s palm as the pain overtook her entire body. Her senses were burning from the pain and tears were coming to her eyes, gasping for air.

“Jade… Jade, it’s okay.” Tori hushes her friend, “The feeling’s going to go away soon. On the next push, it’ll be all gone.”

“It hurts!” Jade cries, “Oh my god!”

“Baby, it’s okay. You’re doing _so_ good.” Beck encourages her, “We’re having our baby boy, Jade. Come on, you’ve got this.”

Jade can feel the next contraction approaching, and once it’s there. She finally pushed and got rid of that horrible burning feeling, the baby’s head was out, and he had a dark head of hair.

“Beck, do you want to take a look?” Doctor Rose asks, “I think he looks a lot like you already.”

“Oh, uhh. Sure.” Beck says, taking a look.

His eyes go wide, he didn’t expect it to look like that at all. It was beautiful, though. His son was being brought into the world by his wife, and it was amazing.

“He looks like me, you were right.” Beck tells Jade, kissing her cheek. “He’s already so beautiful, babe.”

Jade gives Beck a small smile, then feels the urge to push again. She leans forward and begins to push as hard as she could, the baby’s shoulders were born, so she had a couple more pushes to go before he was fully here.

“Two more to go! You’ve got this.” Doctor Rose encourages Jade.

“Oh my _god!”_ Jade cries as another contraction overwhelms her, she leans forward and pushes again, squeezing Beck’s hand tightly. She cries out and feels some pressure being brought off her, and she knew the baby was almost here.

“He’s almost here Jade. Give me one more big push.” Doctor Rose says, “You got this.”

“Beck… I… I can’t.” Jade pants, “I’m _so_ tired.”

“I know you are, but you just have one more to go. This was so fast.” Beck says, “One more big push and our baby boy will be here.”

Jade’s about to say something else, but her next contraction was so powerful that it completely took over her body. She gasped and leaned forward, pushing with everything she had in her.

The baby was born right into Doctor Rose’s hands, the cord still attached to the mother. At first, the room was full of silence. It was honestly terrifying not hearing the baby’s cries.

“Wh… Why isn’t he crying?” Jade asks, tearing up. 

Doctor Rose stays silent, putting the baby up against her shoulder. She carefully pats his back, the baby lets out a gurgling cough, then begins to let out frail, unhappy wails.

“He just swallowed some fluid, he’s all good.” Doctor Rose says, “Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy, born on October 12th, 10:39 PM.”

Jade breathes a sigh of relief, kissing her husband softly. She was so excited to finally see her baby boy after a long, 41-week pregnancy.

Doctor Rose cleans the screaming baby boy off, she adjusts him carefully in her arms and holds him in front of Beck.

“Congratulations, Dad.” Doctor Rose smiles, “Would you like to cut the cord?”

“Oh my god, of course.” Beck says, he’s handed a pair of scissors, carefully cutting where the cord was pulsating. She took the baby back, and began to clean him up.

“I love you.” Beck says, kissing her. “You did so good.”

“I love you too.” Jade kisses him back, she’s waiting to hold her son. He was so handsome, a nearly exact replica of her husband, too.

Doctor Rose changes the baby into a diaper, putting a loose blanket around him and then a hat. She carries the baby over to Jade, placing him where her skin was revealed.

“Let him feel your skin, okay? Skin-to-skin time is best for the baby.” Doctor Rose tells her.

Jade quickly tucks her hand underneath the screaming baby‘s blanket, rubbing his smooth skin in circles. She has the happiest tears in her eyes, grinning widely at the baby boy resting against her chest.

“Oh my god, he’s _incredible_.” Beck says, “Look at all that hair!” 

“He got it from you.” Jade says, not taking her eyes off of her new son. She carefully adjusts him against her chest, so that he’s touching her skin with his hand.

“Hi, bubba.” Jade says softly, “Shhh shhh shhh… You’re okay, Mommy’s got you. Mama’s got you, baby boy.” She hushes him, kissing the top of his head lightly.

The baby boy was quiet for a second, then let out another wail. Jade pressed her thumb against his smooth skin, rubbing his back carefully while gently rocking him as best she could. She moved her thumb to his check, caressing it gently.

“You’re okay, my love. Mommy and Daddy love you _so_ much.” Jade says, “Welcome to our little family, bubba.”

“Is that our nickname for him?” Beck asks, “Bubba?”

“Yup.” Jade says, “Is it okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Beck says, “ _He’s_ perfect. Oh my gosh.” He says, wiping his eyes.

“You cooked for a little too long, baby. But we love you _so_ much.” Jade coos, “Your sister is going to absolutely adore you.”

“I can’t wait for her to meet him.” Beck says, “God, Jade… He’s so incredible.”

“We made him, of course he is.” Jade says, “Kaeden James Oliver, right?”

“Yes. I absolutely love that name.” Beck kisses her softly, he leans over and kisses his son’s forehead, waiting to see if there’s a response.

Kaeden moves his hand against Jade’s breast, trying to get to it. Jade had fed Evelyn an hour after she was born, so it was strange that he wanted to eat that quickly.

“He already wants to eat.” Jade tells Doctor Rose, “Is that normal?”

“Yes, it’s completely normal. Some babies feed right after being born.” Doctor Rose says, “Let me help you.”

Doctor Rose helps Jade cradle him and unbuttons the top of her robe, revealing her breast. Kaeden has his mouth gaping out, so he’s obviously ready to eat.

She brings the baby’s mouth up to her nipple, and he quickly begins to suckle on it. He’s eating quite aggressively, it’s very cute.

“Look at him go.” Beck says, “Someone’s a hungry little guy.”

“Mhm. He is.” Jade says, “Eat as much as you want, baby boy. You deserve it.”

The new family of four were so happy to have finally welcomed their baby into this world, he was perfect in every way. They couldn’t wait for their family and friends to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so glad i could acrually write this on Kaeden’s canon birthday, October 12th! happy birthday to this little guy.


	24. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets the baby boy

Kaeden James Oliver had been born just an hour ago. He’d been fed and gotten examined by Doctor Rose and Laura. He was born on October 12th, 10:39 PM and weighed 8 pounds and 2 ounces. Jade had successfully delivered the placenta and although she had torn quite a bit, she couldn’t be happier with her new addition to her family.

Beck was holding Kaeden and walking around the room with him, showing him the bassinet he would be sleeping in for a few months. Jade liked having her baby by her side when they’re first born, and when he reached 3 months old, he would be put in his own room.

“Look at your bed, buddy. Doesn’t it look comfortable?” Beck says softly, “You’ll be sleeping in there for a while, right beside your mama.”

Jade smiles, she knows the baby can’t respond or do anything yet. But Beck was having sweet bonding time with their son, so she didn’t say anything.

“Should we let everyone know that the baby’s here?” Jade asks, “I know he was born only an hour ago, but I really want my mom, dad and Cat to meet him.”

“You can do whatever you want, Jade.” Tori says, “I already met the little guy, and he’s _amazing_. You did so good during the birth process.”

“Thank you, Tori. I’m really glad I could have you here.” Jade says, “Evelyn’s probably out of her mind right now about the baby.”

Beck had texted his parents and let them know about the new arrival, they texted back that Evelyn was so excited to meet her little brother, which made Beck and Jade two very happy parents.

“I can’t even imagine.” Beck laughs, hearing a whimper come from his son. The whimper quickly turns into crying, indicating the baby definitely wanted his mom.

“Oh, no. It’s okay buddy.” Beck says softly, “Here, let’s go back to mama. Then everybody is going to meet you.”

Jade put her arms out and took the newborn into them, kissing his forehead gently as she began to bounce him gently. Kaeden quickly calmed down at his mother’s presence, making her smile.

Beck went downstairs, he was all smiles and that’s how everyone knew the baby was here.

“How is she?” Karen asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect. Mama and baby are perfectly fine.” Beck says, “He’s a very beautiful baby, he weighs 8 pounds and 2 ounces, born at 10:39 PM.”

“Ohhh, that’s so incredible!” Zach says, “Congratulations, Beck.”

“Thank you, sir.” Beck says, “You’re all allowed to come see the baby now, if you’d like.”

“I wanna see him!” Cat says, “Is Jade okay?”

“Jade’s fine, she couldn’t be more happy right now.” Beck says, “Come, follow me.”

Jade’s family and friend followed Beck up the stairs, leading them to the bedroom. Cat gets so excited once seeing the baby boy in her friend’s arms, and Jade looking down at him with so much love.

“Oh my gosh!” Cat squeals, “Jade!! Congratulations!”

“Cat, shhh. He’s sleeping.” Tori says, “Come here, he’s _very_ cute.”

Cat sits down on the bed next to Jade, admiring the baby boy in her arms. Karen and Zach get on the bed as well, watching their daughter gaze at the new baby with a happy look on her face.

“Can I hold him? Please?” Cat asks.

“You guys don’t mind if she holds him first, right?” Jade asks her parents.

“Not at all. Go ahead.” Karen says.

“Just be gentle with him, please.” Jade says, handing the baby over to her best friend. 

Cat takes the baby into her hands, and she cannot stop smiling. She loves the way Kaeden looks when he’s sleeping, he’s a peaceful little guy in her arms.

“Oh my gosh… Jade.” Cat gasps, “He’s _so cute!!_ He looks _just_ like Beck, oh my gosh.”

“Doesn’t he? It’s kind of crazy.” Jade smiles, “He’s a very sweet boy already. He’s incredibly cuddly.”

“That’s so cute!” Cat giggles, “Mrs. West? Do you want to hold him?”

“Oh, honey. You don’t need to call me that, call me Karen.” Karen says, “But yes, I’d love to hold him.”

Cat nods, handing the baby over to Jade’s mom. Karen looks down at the baby with a big smile on her face, she loved the fact that she had a grandson now, and absolutely adored him.

“Oh, look at _you_!” Karen coos, “You look just like your daddy, baby. You’re absolutely adorable.”

“Wow, what a sweet boy.” Zach says, “Look at you, buddy. You’re an exact replica of your father.”

Kaeden squirms in Karen’s arms, letting out a few whimpers that then turn into cries. Karen quickly brings the baby back over to Jade, who takes him into her arms.

“It’s okay, baby. Come here.” Jade says softly, putting him against her shoulder and patting his back. “You’re okay, bubba.”

Kaeden quickly calms down at his mother’s voice, becoming content. After that, Jade handed her son over to her father, and he was absolutely obsessed with him.

“You’re adorable, sweet boy.” Zach says, “You’re a big boy, too. I think you’re going to be a total heartbreaker when you’re older.”

“Dad… He was born an hour ago.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Let’s slow it down.”

“Alright, alright.” Zach says, continuing to admire the baby.

After everyone held the baby, everybody (including Tori) decided to give the two parents some alone time. They were probably all going to spend the night to help out with the baby, and that was fine with them.

Doctor Rose and Laura were given the guest bedroom while everyone else slept downstairs, it was currently almost 12 AM and Beck and Jade weren’t very tired. They had a baby boy to take care of, and they wanted to spend some time with him before going to bed.

Jade cradled her son carefully, the blanket loosely wrapped around him. Beck and Jade were admiring the baby boy that had been born only a couple hours prior. He was perfect in every way, they wouldn’t trade the world for him.

“How are you feeling?” Beck asks, “Are you sore at all?”

“Yeah, I am. But it’s okay.” Jade says, “Experiencing birth again was _incredible_ … I know this is definitely my last time, so I’m glad I got to do it here in our home.” She says with a small smile.

“It was scary seeing you go through all that pain again, but I’m glad we could do it here too.” Beck says, “We got a beautiful baby boy out of it, I love him so much.”

“Me too.” Jade says, “So far, he’s definitely very different from Evelyn. I don’t know what it is exactly… But he’s more eager to feed than she was.”

“He’s also a bigger baby, too.” Beck says, “A whole pound bigger than she was. He’s still tiny, but he’s a bit heavier than Evelyn was.”

“Agreed.” Jade says, hearing a tiny whimper come from her son. She looks down and sees he’s starting to fuss, and she quickly begins to comfort him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jade coos, kissing his cheek softly. “Mama’s here, bubba. It’s okay.”

Kaeden’s cries increase in volume, making Jade flinch. His cries were piercing and loud, which was definitely a huge difference from Evelyn.

“He could need a change.” Beck says, “You just fed him earlier.”

“That’s true.” Jade says, handing him off to Beck. “Take a look.”

Beck brings the baby boy over to the changing table, laying him down. He takes the blanket off of him and checks his diaper, and to no one’s surprise, he’d pooped _and_ peed.

“Oh, look at that! It’s your first poop.” Beck smiles, “Let’s get you changed, buddy. That diaper isn’t very comfortable, huh?”

Beck got a wet wipe and wiped him carefully, causing the baby to let out a piercing scream. It broke Jade’s heart hearing him cry like that, and something about his cries were definitely off.

“It’s okay, shhh.” Beck hushes him, wiping him carefully. “I’m almost done. You can go back with Mommy soon.”

Beck finishes cleaning him up and puts the diaper on him, wrapping the blanket loosely around him again. Kaeden is still obviously upset, but once he’s in his mother’s arms, he seems content.

“You okay?” Beck asks, seeing the concern on her face.

“Yeah… I just think something’s odd about the way he cries.” Jade says, “They're always sharp and painful. It’s sad.”

“He’s a newborn baby, Jade. His cries aren’t going to sound happy.” Beck tells her, “I’m sure he’s fine, okay? There’s nothing to worry about.”

Jade nods, continuing to rock her still fussy baby. She really wanted to believe Beck, but her motherly instincts were still kicking at her.

[...]

At around 2 AM, Beck and Jade had finally gone to sleep. Kaeden was sleeping in the bassinet and had passed out rather quickly, Beck had put him to bed, which was quite an easy task seeing how tired the baby was.

4 AM rolled around and Kaeden began to whimper in his bassinet. Jade could hear him, but she tried to ignore it and just thought he was making noises. But, they quickly turned into full blown cries.

Jade was incredibly sore, she sat herself up and reached into the bassinet, picking up the wailing newborn. She shifted herself on the bed, trying to rock him.

“It’s okay, baby. Shhh shhh.” Jade says softly, “What’s the matter?”

Kaeden continued to cry loudly, hiccuping as he cried. It was pretty obvious he was hungry, and although Jade’s breasts were already sore, she had to do what she needed to.

She shifted herself on the bed comfortably, adjusting her son so he could feed easily. She unhooked the robe she was wearing and began to let him feed, it was pretty uncomfortable due to not feeding for five years, but she was happy to be doing it again.

“You’re doing such a good job, love.” Jade coos towards the baby, “You’re a hungry little guy, huh?”

Kaeden was aggressively sucking at her nipple, trying to get as much food as he could. He fed for a good 20 minutes, until he was finally milk drunk and ready to pass out.

“Let’s burp you first, then you can sleep as much as you want.” Jade says quietly, she adjusts her son and pats his back until he burps. It’s a pretty easy task to rock him back to sleep, and once he’s asleep, she puts him back in the bassinet and tries to go back to sleep herself.

Around 7 AM, Kaeden woke up again. He was crying and whimpering, but this time, it was Beck’s turn so he’d be taking care of him. It was already pretty sunny out, and the sun was reflecting through the window and shining through their room.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Beck says to his fussing son, picking him up. “You ate a few hours ago, didn’t you? Then it’s probably time for a change.”

Beck brings the baby over to the changing table, carefully taking off the diaper. It’s dirty so he grabs a new one, putting it on him. It wasn’t a very easy task due to him trying to move his legs around so much, but he eventually got it down. 

Beck picked up the baby boy and rocked him carefully, he was easily put back to sleep and then put in the bassinet. Family was coming at 12 PM, so the two parents had some time to sleep in.

  
  


Eventually, 10:30 AM rolled around and that’s when the two decided to be awake and ready for their family. Jade was nursing Kaeden while Beck was preparing some food for the two of them, she was extremely tired, but also really excited to have her daughter home again. So then, her full journey with two kids would _really_ begin.

She burped Kaeden and let him rest against her chest, seeing that was his favorite spot ever since he was born. His hand was carefully placed on her skin, clinging on her robe every once and in a while. She loved her baby boy so much, and was constantly kissing his cheek and head.

“He’s so sweet.” Beck smiles, “Look at him, he’s cuddling you.”

“I know, it’s so cute.” Jade says, “I’ve been told that baby boys really love their moms, I guess they were right.” She smiles.

“Yeah, for sure.” Beck says, “Are you ready to start our journey as a family of four? Not including the dogs, of course.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jade says, “I’m a little nervous that Evelyn will get jealous, but… I think it’ll be okay. She’s been looking forward to this for a little over seven months.”

“I agree. I think she’s going to be good about this.” Beck says, “I mean… How could you not love him? Just look at that little face.” He says.

“Right? He’s so adorable.” Jade says, “I’m so happy that I have a mini version of you, Beck.”

“I’m glad we have one too.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Look at those beautiful eyes. I know they’re blue for now, but I hope they change.”

“I hope they change brown.” Jade says, “Then he’d really be you.”

“Oh god, I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” Beck chuckles, “But if he ends up sticking with blue eyes, I really wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Jade says, “You should go check on the food. You don’t want it to burn.”

“Oh, shit. You’re right.” Beck says, “I’ll be back, hopefully with some food.” He says, kissing her cheek and heading out of the room.

Beck came back with two plates of eggs and waffles and bacon, Jade put Kaeden in his bassinet while the two of them ate their breakfast. She was relieved to finally have some good food after a ten hour labor with only ice chips, once they were done, they put the plates away and waited for the family to arrive.

They finished their food and eventually, Beck’s parents, Evelyn and Robbie and Andre arrived. Evelyn was _so_ excited to see her mom, and the new baby in her arms.

“Mommy!” Evelyn says, running over to her and climbing onto the bed, “I missed you _so_ much!”

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” Jade says, giving her a small side hug. “I can’t hug you completely since i’m holding your brother, I hope that’s okay.” She says, kissing the side of her head.

“That’s okay, Mommy.” Evelyn says, “Can I please hold him??” She begs.

“She’s been _very_ excited to see the new baby.” Jen chimes in, “She talked up a storm about him last night when she saw the first picture.”

“Oh, I’m sure she did.” Jade says, “You may hold your little brother, love. But did you wash your hands?”

“I did! I _promise_.” Evelyn insists, “I’ll be really careful with him too.”

“Don’t worry, baby. I know you’ll be careful.” Jade says, “Daddy will sit next to you while you hold him, okay? He’s a bit of a heavy baby.”

“Okay!” Evelyn nods, getting ready to hold him.

Beck sits next to his daughter, Jade hands Kaeden over and makes sure she holds him correctly. Once Kaeden is settled in her arms, Evelyn begins to talk to him.

“Hi, Kae.” Evelyn says softly, “I’m your big sister, Evelyn. I’m going to be the best big sister ever, I promise.” She says, trying to gently rock him.

Jade smiles, she’s so happy she’s raised such an amazing daughter who loves her little brother already. It’s really incredible.

“Ev… That’s so sweet.” Beck says, “Your baby brother is going to _love_ you. And you’re going to look out for him, correct?”

“Yes.” Evelyn nods her head, “He’s so cute, Mommy. He looks like Daddy.”

“Doesn’t he? It’s very cute.” Jade says, “Why don’t you let your Grandma have a turn? She would love to hold him.”

“Can I hold him again later?” Evelyn asks.

“Of course you can, but you need to give everyone a turn.” Jade says, “You live with him now, remember? You can hold him anytime you want.”

“Ohhh, okay!” Evelyn says, Jen comes over and carefully takes the baby out of Evelyn’s hands, looking down at him with a smile.

“Yup. He definitely looks a lot like Beck.” Jen says, “Come here, John.”

“Oh, _wow_. He’s an exact replica of my own son.” John says, “He’s beautiful, you two. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks, John.” Jade says, having some of her coffee. “You may hold him if you’d like.”

“I’d love to.” John says, Jen hands the baby over to her husband and John smiles at him. He knows him and his grandson will have an amazing relationship one day.

“He’s perfect.” John says, “I can’t wait to hang out with this little guy some more. He’s going to be a little heartbreaker with all that hair.”

“Calm down, he’s less than a day old.” Jade rolls her eyes, “Can’t say I don’t agree, though.”

“The hair’s probably going to fall out eventually, but I’m sure he’ll grow some beautiful locks when he’s a toddler.” Beck says, “I don’t want to think that far ahead, though.”

“Good call.” John says.

After a bit, John handed the baby over to Andre. Both Robbie and Andre were obsessed with the little guy, seeing that the two parents finally had a son that they could do ‘guy stuff’ with. 

Everybody absolutely loved the new addition to the family. Beck and Jade were so excited to start this new journey as a family as four, knowing it would go well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kaeden’s first official day

It was finally the day that Doctor Rose and her assistant were going home. Kaeden was getting his bath that morning and to no one’s surprise, he hated it. He screamed and cried the entire time he was submerged in the water, but once he was out and with his mom, he was content. The couple was extremely excited to change him into his first onesie, a halloween themed one they’d bought a while back.

It was pretty difficult to change him, seeing that he knew how to move around quite well and squirm around. Jade thought her son was absolutely adorable, but it was a little annoying when changing him.

“Come on, baby. Stay still for Mommy.” Jade coos, trying to get him into the onesie. “You’re going to look _so_ handsome in your onesie. Don’t you want to be comfy?”

On cue, Kaeden coos loudly and tries to move his arm out of the way. Jade chuckles, then successfully gets his arm in the onesie.

Beck helps Jade finish up changing him, Jade lifts him up and pats the baby boy’s back. Throughout the night, whenever Kaeden cried, Evelyn would come in and check in on her little brother and make sure everything was okay. It was super sweet, and Jade knew Evelyn would be the best big sister ever.

“Look at how cute he is.” Beck says, “We made the most beautiful boy in the world.”

“We really did.” Jade says, “Now he just has to have an at-home checkup and we start our lives as a family of four.”

“I’m so excited.” Beck kisses her cheek, “Evelyn’s going to be an amazing sister, the way she checked in when he was crying was _amazing_. I couldn’t be more proud of her.”

“I know, it was so sweet.” Jade says, putting her baby’s back to keep him content. Doctor Rose was going to come in soon and start the check up, and she was pretty nervous. Even though during the checkup, she would be taking a shower and getting a change. She’d definitely be able hear him crying over the shower noises, which broke her heart.

Doctor Rose came in with her assistant and went over what she was going to do with the baby. She was going to weigh him, take a bit of blood and measure how many centimeters long he was. Jade knew her son wasn’t going to like having his clothes off, but it had to be done.

“I’ll be by his side while you get changed.” Beck says, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jade says, “Let me just give him a kiss before I go in.”

“You got it.” Beck says, Jade leans over and kisses her son on his forehead. He has no idea what’s going on, but he coos when he’s kissed by his mother.

Jade heads into the shower and as she’s rinsing her body off, she can hear the cries of her newborn from the other room. It broke her heart to hear her baby crying like that, so she tried to hurry up her shower.

She forgot how amazing her body looked after having a baby, her skin was extremely stretchy and felt weird, but she thought it was so amazing that a woman’s body could do all sorts of things like this. And even though this was her last pregnancy, she would kill to experience pregnancy again some time in the future.

She finished up her shower and changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she brushed her hair and did some makeup so she felt more awake. Once she was done, she went into her bedroom and saw Beck holding their son, who was back in his onesie.

“Everything went okay?” Jade asks.

“Yup. He’s perfectly fine.” Beck says, rocking him carefully. “He’s a healthy boy, he cried when his blood was taken but that’s pretty normal.”

“Yup. He did wonderful.” Doctor Rose says, “He cried a little, but that’s to be expected.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Jade says, “Is he all set?”

“Yes. I’m going to head out now.” Doctor Rose says, “I’ll see you again at his one-month appointment. Give me a call if there’s any excessive crying or something concerns you.”

“I will, thank you so much.” Jade says, “I really appreciate you coming here and acting as our midwife.” She says, taking the baby from Beck’s arms.

“Of course. I love doing it.” Doctor Rose says, “You did a perfect job, everything went smoothly. Although he swallowed some fluid after being born, he seems to be recovering fine since he coughed it up.”

“Oh, thank god.” Jade says, patting her baby’s back carefully. “That was really scary. I never want to experience that again.”

“Well, if you end up not getting pregnant again. That should be fine.” Doctor Rose says, “Thankfully, I’m your daughter _and_ son's pediatrician. So you’ll be seeing me for a while.”

“That’s wonderful. You’re an amazing doctor, Evelyn _loves_ you.” Jade says, “And I’m sure Kaeden will end up loving you, too.”

“That’s very sweet.” Doctor Rose says, “Well, we better get going. Remember, just give me a call if you need anything. I’m only a call away.”

“Thank you.” Jade says, “I’ll see you at his one month appointment ?”

“Yup.” Doctor Rose nods, “See you soon.”

Doctor Rose and her assistant head out, and then, their journey was _really_ beginning.

Beck and Jade headed downstairs, Evelyn following them. As soon as Koda and Luna saw Jade, they began barking and trying to pounce on her, but Beck and Evelyn quickly stopped them.

“No, Luna! Bad! Mommy just had a baby!” Evelyn says. “Sit!”

Luna sat at the sound of her best friend’s voice, Koda stopped once Beck told him too. They were whimpering and trying to sniff the new little human in their owner’s arms, wanting to meet him.

“You guys can sniff him once I sit down.” Jade says, “Come, follow me.”

Jade, Beck and Evelyn all sit on the couch together. Koda and Luna follow them and pounce onto the couch, Koda’s all over the little baby, trying to sniff and kiss his face.

“No. No kissing.” Beck says, “Only sniff him, okay?”

Koda sniffs the baby and begins to whimper. He’s not very sure of the newborn baby and looks at his dad for attention.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Beck tells him, “He’s not going to take over your spotlight, you’re still our baby.”

“What about me and Luna?” Evelyn asks.

“You’re still our babies too.” Beck smiles, “Luna… Do you like the new baby?”

Luna panted happily, giving the new baby some sniffs and tried to kiss him. Jade quickly stopped her since she didn’t want dog saliva on the baby, but they were glad the dogs approved of their new addition.

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Evelyn asks, “I want to spend time with my baby brother…”

“Oh, honey. That’s so sweet.” Jade smiles, “Unfortunately, you do. But… You can tell your friends and teacher all about your little brother. They’re going to be really excited to hear about him.”

“Ohhh! Okay.” Evelyn giggles, “I love him, Mommy… He’s so tiny and cute!”

“He sure is.” Jade smiles, “I may not be able to play with you as much since I have to take care of him and help him get adjusted to life, same goes for your dad. But I promise when we get the time, we’ll do as much as we can with you.”

“Can we all play together?” Evelyn asks, “I think he’d be _really_ fun.”

“That’s so sweet, pumpkin.” Jade says, “He can’t really do much right now, but he can always hang out with us.”

“That’s _perfect!”_ Evelyn claps her hands together, she leans over and kisses her brother’s tiny foot, smiling. “Are you excited to play with us, Kaeden?”

Kaeden made a face right on cue, indicating that he’d definitely pooped. All of them laugh together, thinking it was very funny.

“I’ll change him.” Beck says, taking Kaeden out of Jade’s arms. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Jade kisses his cheek, watching him walk off.

“I miss him already.” Evelyn sighs, “He’s my best friend, Mommy.”

“Well, he’s going to love hearing that.” Jade says, “Come sit on my lap for a bit, it may take a while to change him.”

“Okay.” Evelyn says, climbing onto her mom’s lap. Jade is still quite sore from giving birth, but she lets it slide since she loves her daughter so much.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Evelyn asks, noticing her flinching. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Jade says, “I’m still not completely recovered from having your brother, but I’ll recover within a couple months.”

“Oh… Did it hurt?” Evelyn asks.

“Yeah, it did. But I’m okay. I’m just happy your brother is here.” Jade says.

“Do you love him more than me?” Evelyn asks, frowning. “It seems like you do…”

“Oh my god, no, no! Of course not.” Jade hugs her, “Your little brother just requires a bit of attention, babies are a _lot_ of work. Especially when they’re first born.”

“Was I a lot of work?” Evelyn questions.

“Yes, you certainly were.” Jade says, “But as soon as you were born… You were _obsessed_ with me, we were always cuddling together no matter what. There’s plenty of photos of us around the house.”

“I was such a cute baby.” Evelyn giggles, “Kaeden’s really cute, too!”

“He is. He’s a replica of your father.” Jade says, kissing her cheek. “Just remember I love you _so_ much, baby girl. I love you two equally and that’ll never change.” She says, hugging her. “You’ll always be my little pumpkin.”

“I love you, Mommy.” Evelyn hugs her mom back, “You promise you won’t forget about me?”

“I promise.” Jade says, kissing her cheek again.

Beck comes back into the room with a wide awake Kaeden, he’s a bit fussy and seems to want his mom. Evelyn quickly gets off Jade’s lap, letting her mom hold her brother.

“Everything okay here?” Beck asks.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Jade says, “Why don’t we watch a quick movie? As a family of four… Well, six. Including the dogs.”

“Yay! Movie!” Evelyn cheers, “Can we watch Snow White?”

“Of course we can. I love that movie.” Jade smiles, “I’ll turn it on, he needs to eat anyways.”

“Perfect. Let’s watch, then.” Beck smiles.

The little family watches the movie together, it’s an amazing experience and is pretty much quiet the entire time, except for Kaeden crying a few times, but Jade managed to calm him down. It was great, and their journey as a family of four was just starting.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this fic! i’m gonna take a break from writing bc i’m burnt out lol but hope u enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the first chapter of this!! rlly had a blast writing it


End file.
